One Shot A Day
by Myra109
Summary: This is a collection of one shots. I will be writing one everyday, and they will all be based off of quotes. There will be one shots from Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, Misc. Books, Harry Potter, etc. I am open to doing other stories based off of one shots! Warnings inside, mostly friendship, not romance
1. Beautiful and Wonderful (Neville, Luna)

_Honestly, I'm not really sure if this one shot is any good, but I've been trying to practice writing one shots. **Constructive criticism** is welcome! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, or Harry Potter. I only own my OC, Carly San-Johns.**

* * *

The first thing Neville heard was the crying. He was walking past Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, trying to hide from some bullies, when he heard a girl (a living girl) sobbing behind the door.

Maybe it was a bad idea, but hey, he wasn't about to let a girl cry. Besides, the bathroom was abandoned by all except Moaning Myrtle, so he opened the door.

And found Luna Lovegood crying on the tiled floor of the girls bathroom.

Neville was shocked. He'd never seen Luna cry, much less so much. She was always so happy and dreamy and confident with herself and her unique behavior.

"Luna?" He whispered.

She looked up with red rimmed eyes. "What are you doing here? This is the girls bathroom."

"I, um, heard you crying," Neville said. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged. "Nothing, just the usual. Some kids called me names." Her gaze returned to the floor.

Neville hesitated. "Me, too."

She looked up. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yep, anything from chubby to coward to idiot. What are kids calling you?"

She didn't say anything for a moment, and Neville thought she wasn't going to respond.

But finally, she spat, "Loony Lovegood. Weirdo. Freak. Ugly with my bottle caps and parsnip earrings and-"

Neville seated himself beside her. "None of that's true."

She snorted. "Yeah, right."

"It's not true. You're not loony; you're unique. You're not weird; you're misunderstood. You're not a freak; you're different, and people can't accept that. You're not ugly; you're beautiful."

She looked at him, her eyes filled with disbelief. "You really think so?"

Neville considered what he was going to say next to convince her before taking her cold hands in his. "I'm positive. Kids are cruel and unaccepting. Sometimes they just... don't understand people like us. They don't understand Nargles or why I love Herbology, and that's not our fault. And it never will be."

"Thanks, Neville," she said, but she still didn't sound convinced.

"You ever heard of Demi Lovato, the Muggle singer?" Neville said, abruptly.

Luna looked startled by the sudden question, but she nodded, slowly.

"One of her quotes- my favorite, actually- is "you are beautifully and wonderfully made." I think that quote applies to now, don't you agree?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders. "I guess."

Neville thought about giving up and walking away, but he thought that what he was about to say may work. If only he could bring himself to say it...

"My parents are, um, unavailable," he said. "They went insane during the war, and ever since, I've been different. Growing up with my grandmother was absolute torture. She wanted me to be my dad, but I couldn't and I tried to be. In doing so, I only made more of a mess. I was a klutz; I still had my baby fat; my teeth were crooked; I absolutely sucked at magic. People made fun of me, and all I really wanted was a friend."

Luna didn't say a word, but she lifted her blue eyes and stared at him.

"I'll be your friend if you'll let me."

She smiled, her dreamy expression slipping back into place as happiness blessed her once more. "I'd love to be your friend, Neville."

She stood and walked towards the door. "I have to get to Transfiguration, but it was nice talking to you."

He smiled and waved at her back.

She suddenly stopped. "Oh, and Neville? You're beautifully and wonderfully made, too."

For the first time in a long time, Neville Longbottom grinned a true, honest smile.

* * *

From that day on, Neville and Luna were best friends. There was even a rumor going around that they were dating, which wasn't true, but that said how much they started hanging out. They walked to classes together; studied together; and even found some new friends. It was like after they found one friend, they found more. All they needed was a push.

But the real test came when Luna ran into Carly San-Johns, the number one bully, and Neville wasn't with her.

"Well, lookie here, it's Loony Lovegood, " Carly mocked. "The freak. Heard you've been hanging out with Neville Longbottom, the stupid klutz of a gardener."

Luna opened her mouth to defend her new friend, but Carly cut her off.

"Two weirdos in a pod," she chuckled.

Luna smiled, calm once more. "Your words don't affect me anymore, Carly."

She tried to hide her surprise as she fumbled with her words. "Well, it's all true."

"Made it is," Luna grinned, "but as Neville says, I'm beautifully and wonderfully made."

She turned on her heel and began to walk away.

She stopped and said to Carly with her back turned. "But, Carly, if you ever insult my friend again, you better start sleeping with one eye open at night."

* * *

 _I like the beginning, but I personally thought the ending as kind of choppy. Tell me what you think! Review!_

 _Also, my goal for the New Year is to write a short one shot-probably under 1000 words- each day. I missed yesterday because my grandparents are going out of town and I went to see them before they left. But that's my goal, so this is January 1st and I'm working on January 2nd._

 _Thank you!_


	2. New Way of Seeing Things (Percy, Stolls)

_This is for my one shot of the day: January 2nd. Constructive criticism is welcome!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

" **One's destination is never a place, but a new way of seeing things**." -Henry Miller

Percy was angry, to say the least. After hearing that dumb prophecy, he felt so rageful, and really, can you blame him?

He's expected to save the world, and he's not even sixteen yet! Beckendorf died on his watch, not to mention Bianca and Zoë and all those at the Battle of the Labyrinth. How many would die in this war if the final battle hadn't even begun?

"Hey, Perce," Travis Stoll said as he swung over the back of the bench to sit next to him, his brother hopping in on Percy's other side. "You look pissed; what's wrong?"

Percy looked at him. "I'm expected to save the world, possibly dying and/or losing tons of my friends. Would you be happy?"

Travis shrugged. "Well, I'm not the right person to be asking that question. I know better than to take things for granted; we both do."

"How do you take the pressure of saving or destroying the world for granted? I mean, it doesn't seem like something you should be grateful for."

"Well, it can always be worse. I mean, Travis and I lived in the streets for three years with no one but each other when we ran away from home," Connor responded.

Percy looked at them in shock. He'd known they were year round campers, but he never assumed they ran away, much less been on the streets for that long.

"Don't look so shocked. We've all got demons from us to Clarrise to Drew. We've all got a story," Travis told him.

"Well, why don't you tell it?" Percy asked, although he thought he knew the answer. After all, he had his own story.

Connor shrugged. "No one ever asked."

"So we never told," Travis finished.

"Yeah, but don't you think it'd be better to get it off your chest?"

Connor smiled. "Says the one quietly raging in the back of camp where no one can see him."

"Look, Perce, our point is... we know a lot of people. People at camp; people we met on the streets. Abused, unwanted, abandoned, alone. When we were runaways fighting monsters and thieves and everything in between, we had no one but each other. You have the entire camp backing you up; you're not alone in this," Travis said.

"Just look at Annabeth or Grover or any other camper, and you'll realize that they're not backing down. They could've let you do this entire battle by yourself, but they're not. They're gathering weapons, making battle strategies," Connor told him.

"And no one blames you, Perce. What happened to Beckendorf and all the others was unfortunate, but you can't save them all. That's the way Fate works," Travis added.

"When did you two get so wise?" Percy asked.

"Wisdom is not a matter of age; it's a matter of experience," Connor stated.

"Well, thank you, Dumbledore," Percy chuckled.

Travis lightly punched his arm. "Shut up," he laughed.

"But Perce, let me be the first to tell you that don't take anything for granted. Sure, you're under a lot of pressure, but you've got friends. Sure, we were on the streets, but we had each other. A lot of people can't say they have friends or brothers," Connor said.

"Good luck, Perce. I know we can win, but you gotta keep your head up," Travis said before they ran off to gather more armor and weapons.

* * *

 **TWO WEEKS LATER...**

Percy was mad. The Stolls had taken his wallet, and he wanted it back. He knew they would eventually return it, as they always did, but Annabeth had dared him to go get it back because no one ever got anything out of the Hermes cabin. Ever.

He crept inside, wincing as the door creaked.

Travis and Connor's bunk was in the corner and under it, almost out of sight, was a single shoebox. It was red and old, covered in scrapes and areas where the brown of the cardboard shown through. That was where they kept everything they stole, according to Chris.

He slowly edged it out from under the bed, waiting for some booby trap to spring and for him to be tangled up in a net. Nothing happened.

Percy slowly took off the lid and grinned as he pulled out his wallet. But what made him pause was what was underneath the wallet.

Photographs.

The top one was of a pretty woman standing in front of a nice house- a pristine white with red shutters.

The woman herself was a very pretty woman with luscious brown curls that reached her waist and mischievous green eyes. She wore a blue sundress, and she was holding her stomach, which was slightly expanded. Percy guessed she was pregnant with Travis and Connor.

She was smiling.

The next picture was of the same woman, but she looked very different. Her once beautiful curls were now limp and stringy, framing a much too pale face. Dull and lifeless, her eyes were now surrounded by purple bags and there was a crazed look to them.

She was standing with a man with brown hair and green eyes, drinking beer. Two boys played in the background, both covered in bruises but smiling nonetheless as they tossed a ball back and forth.

The third was of Travis and Connor, both about six years old, grinning toothily at the camera. Travis had a black eye, and Connor, a split lip.

The fourth was of the twins, both about eight, and standing in a run down alleyway, smiling despite the less than satisfactory conditions.

'We're free' was scribbled on the back of that one.

The final photograph jumped a few years, and eleven year old Travis and Connor were standing on either side of Luke, his arms draped over their shoulders.

Percy put the photos and his wallet back before creeping outside, returning to Annabeth.

"Did you get it?" She snickered.

"Well, I could've," he said. "I had it in my hand, but let's just say, I see things a little differently now."

Annabeth frowned, but didn't push, and Percy didn't elaborate.

Soon enough, the incident was forgotten about by all except Percy.

He saw the twins differently now.

* * *

 _So I'm doing these one shot a day things that I base off of quotes. I have another one about Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood called beautifully and wonderfully made if you want to check that out._

 _Review! Constructive criticism is welcome!_


	3. Every Life Has a Purpose (Leo, Percy)

_I am off to a terrible start with these one shot a day things, but I won't give up! This was meant to be posted on January 3rd._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nada._**

* * *

 _Every life has a purpose. Share your story and you may help someone find their own_. -anonymous

Leo leaned against the railing of the Argo II, looking down at the icy blue waters below as the waves lapped up against the side of the rocking ship. Switching his gaze to the sky, he stared up at the blanket of blackness dotted with tiny shining dots.

 _"Mama, what are the dots in the sky?" Five year old Leo asked as his mom tucked him into bed one night._

 _"Why, they're holes in the floor of heaven," she responded._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Well, the ghosts up there want to watch over the ones they love, so God poked holes into the floor of heaven, so that they could do just that."_

 _"Neat!"_

 _"Yeah, you see that one? I bet your bisabuelo is watching us right now."_

 _"I love you, Mama."_

 _"I love you, too, my little lion."_

Leo swung his legs over the edge of the ship, sitting on the ledge. It'd only take one push for him to fall into the ocean and join his mama.

"Thinking of jumping?"

Leo spun around so fast, he almost fell off the ship, but a hand caught him just in time.

Sea green met chocolate brown.

"Hey," Leo whispered, voice hoarse.

"Come on," Percy said, dragging Leo over the railing to rest on the deck.

"Now," Percy sighed as he sat beside Leo on the wooden floor of the extravagant boat, "want to tell me why you were considering throwing yourself off the ship?"

Leo didn't respond.

"You know, I tried it once."

That got Leo's attention. "What? Really?"

Percy nodded. "I was eleven. My mom's boyfriend started hitting me around that age; before that, it was just a lot of drinking and insults, but that was the first time he beat me."

"Oh, gods, Percy-"

"I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad for me. But when I was eleven, I tried to drown myself in a lake near my house. I always felt safe near the water, so it made sense that that should be my final resting place. That's when I discovered I could breathe underwater.

"I was planning on another way, but after that first attempt, my dad sent me a dream to talk me out of it. That was his first contact with me, and I'm sure he got in big trouble for it, but that's nothing compared to how much trouble Olympus would've been in if I died that night."

"Got that right," Leo told him.

Percy smiled. "But that applies to you, too."

Leo snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Really. You built this ship to meet the Romans and pick us up. Without this ship, the quest would've flunked long ago."

"Yeah, but I'm just the repair boy. Nothing more, maybe less."

"Leo, to storm or fire the world must fall. You're the only candidate for fire; you can defeat Gaea. If that's the case, then, we need you.

"But when I say we need you, I don't just mean for the quest. Look, I know everyone's been busy with their girl or boyfriends and stressed about everything. But if you died, could you imagine how sad everyone would be?

"Piper and Jason see you as their little brother; Annabeth has been talking about working with you on more products once this war's over because she wants to work with someone incredibly intelligent and clever and creative. She even said that while you were working on the Argo II, she couldn't believe how clever and smart you are.

"I haven't even mentioned your siblings! Harley, Nyssa, Jake... I've never seen a Hephaestus kid cry, not even at the Titan War funeral. But Jason told me about how even Nyssa had tears in her eyes the day you guys left camp. Jake hugged you, and I've never seen him hug a person."

"Thanks, Perce, but if you knew what I've done in the past, you'd kick me off the ship and leave me to drown."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Leo, everyone has done things they regret. Hell, I used to steal for my stepfather."

"Have you ever killed somebody?" Leo muttered. "The only person who ever loved you because your dad left and your entire family hated you for being born out of a wedlock."

"Well, no, but Annabeth told me that story, Leo- or at least what she knew of it. And that is not your fault; that is Gaea's fault, and while we're on the subject, if you die now, you'll never avenge your mother."

"You weren't there, Percy. You didn't hear her screaming as she fucking burned alive. I heard it, and the sound never leaves my head."

"I wasn't there, but I was there when Beckendorf died, Bianca, Silena, Luke, all of them. And I blamed myself for years until Nico, Thalia, and I ran into Melonie, goddess of ghosts.

"They saw their moms, but i saw Melonie for who she really was. You want to know why?"

Leo looked at him with interest.

"It's because I forgave Bianca, Zoë, and all the others, and I knew that they'd forgive me. Blaming yourself doesn't help with anything, Leo; it only hurts you.

"But here's what I want you to do. Take that pain and turn it into power. It's amazing what that can do."

"Thanks, Perce."

"Promise to hang on for one more day?"

"Promise."

"Good. Now, let's get to bed before somebody checks on us and freaks when we're not there."

"Agreed."

As the pair walked off, no one saw the electric blue eyes watching from the shadows as tears streamed down a pale face. He'd never known.

He promised himself that he would never take his best friend for granted. Never again.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING...**

"Hey, Leo. Need any help?" Jason asked as he walked up behind his best friend, who stood at the helm.

"Um, sure... just watch that map and make sure we don't veer off course. Or if possible, find a shorter route," Leo responded.

The son of Hephaestus was shocked. Jason was usually off with Piper, kissing somewhere, not helping him at the helm.

"So how's life going?" Jason asked.

"Besides fighting a war against the earth and a boat load of monsters, I'd say it's pretty good," Leo said. "You?"

"Well, besides the whole battling one of the most powerful beings of all time and possibly dying or losing someone, I'd say it's pretty good."

"Our sense of humor is dark."

" _Noo_ ," Jason deadpanned, sarcasm dripping from every word. "We're just beams of sunshine."

"No, silly Jason, that's Nico," Leo said in a joking scolding voice.

The two chuckled.

"Jason!" Piper called as she walked up to them. "What's up?"

"Just helping Leo. Want to help too?"

"Sure. What do you need me to do?" She asked, looking as confused as Leo. When Jason wasn't spending time with her, he was coming up with plans or battling monsters. What had caused the whole helpful phase?

"Just watch that monster detector," Leo told her, pointing to the device.

"We have a monster detector?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. We also have an alarm, but I'm still working out the kinks. That's why we still have regular guards, just in case the device decides to not work," Leo explained.

"Cool," Jason said.

"Agreed," Piper told them.

The trio stood together at that helm for who knows how long while Leo worked on devices while steering and the other two did small jobs. The three of them laughed and discussed stories of their pasts, the quests, everything. Leo even told them about some of his foster homes (funny stories; he wasn't sure he was ready to tell them about the abuse and the gangs and all that).

"Oi, cupcakes, time for lunch," Coach Hedge interrupted, munching on a tin can. "I'll take the wheel."

"Thanks, Coach," they said before heading off to the mess hall.

And for that moment, everything was okay.

* * *

"I miss him," Piper sobbed into Jason's shoulder on August fifith- only four days after the final battle had been fought and won by the camps.

"Me, too, Pipes," Jason whispered into her hair.

Winning had come at a cost: they'd lost their best friend, Leo Valdez.

"Percy was right. I guess I didn't really realize that until now," Jason muttered, almost forgetting that Piper could hear him.

"What about Percy?"

Jason paused; he hadn't meant to tell her that. He loved Piper, but that was between Leo and Percy; it wasn't his secret to tell.

But she deserved to know now that he was gone, so he took a deep breath and launched into the story about that night when Leo almost threw himself off the ship.

Piper cried harder. "If only..."

Jason didn't let her finish. "If only..." he agreed.

* * *

"Are we almost there?" Calypso asked.

"Almost. Now, you're sure you're ready to see Percy again?" Leo responded.

"Of course."

After Leo had come back from the dead, he'd picked up Calypso, and he'd meant to travel the world with her, but he couldn't stay away from his friends for another day, and Calypso understood. They immediately set our for Camp Half Blood.

Leo smiled back at his girlfriend and thought of his friends and that night on the Argo II, the way Percy had told him his story and he'd hung on for another day. Things had gotten better, and Leo had learned something.

Jason...

Piper...

Percy...

His siblings...

The rest of the seven...

Calypso...

Maybe he did have something worth living for after all.

* * *

 _I guess this can be considered an AU because of the ending, and also, this doesn't really have an exact time frame, but you can decide on which book it fits into if you really want to._

 _Tell me what you think! Review!_


	4. Better To Feel (Draco, Harry)

_I'm very behind on my oneshot a day goal; six days to be exact, but I'm working on it. This was meant to be published on January 4th._

 _WARNINGS: SELF HARM; LANGUAGE; UNDERAGE DRINKING; MENTIONS OF DRUG ABUSE, CHILD ABUSE, EATING DISORDERS, SUICIDE ATTEMPT_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nada._**

* * *

 _Life can be difficult at times, but fighting through the pain is so worth it. It's better to feel every kind of emotion than to not feel at all._ -anonymous

It hurt like hell, but Draco didn't care. He just pressed the blade harder.

Yes, Draco Malfoy- confident, arrogant, stuck up, jerk Draco Malfoy- self harmed. In all kind of ways, too, from cutting to drinking to starving to purging. The list goes on and on.

Draco flinched as the razor bit into his forearm with a sharp pain, and a drunken smile (despite the fact that he hadn't touched the firewiskey yet) spread across his face as blood welled up and gushed down his pale skin.

The blonde had grown up only feeling the pain his father inflicted, only seeing how his mother drank and did drugs. Kids react to the environment they're raised in, so Draco grew up addicted to pain and learning to drink and do drugs on his mother's knee.

It was too late for him, he believed.

That is... until Harry Potter came into the picture.

Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was absolutely silent and empty, save Draco; even the ghost had gone off somewhere else.

As soon as he closed the door, he laid out the supplies on the tiled floor: a razor, a Muggle first aid kit, a bottle of firewhiskey, and a toothbrush.

No sooner had he pressed the razor to his arm did the door open.

'Damn it!' Draco thought. 'I forgot to lock it! Stupid idiot!'

In the doorway stood Harry Potter.

Harry's hair was tousled and wild, black as the night sky Draco knew to be outside; it was midnight, after all. His eyes were bleary, like Draco on his many sleepless nights, but they came back to life when he saw the sight that lay before him.

Draco was shocked to see that Potter didn't seem surprised.

Harry sat beside him without a word, taking the razor and tossing it to the floor, where it landed with a clink!

The Boy Who Lived stared at the supplies. "Muggle first aid... I thought you'd use your wand."

Draco shook his head. "No, magic heals it too well. I like the scars, the ache when I bang it against something. Now, why do you care? What are you even doing here so late?"

Harry didn't respond for a moment. "You know, I used to do it, too."

"What so you mean?" Draco spat.

"The self harm. I used a hairpin, though; only thing my aunt wouldn't notice if it went missing. I also threw up, too... after my first year at Hogwarts."

"Why'd you do it?" Draco asked, casually. Truthfully, he wasn't really surprised either; maybe he'd always known.

"I'll tell if you tell," Harry responded.

Draco wasn't normally one to be so curious; curiosity lead to bad things in his home. But tonight... maybe he could make an exception; he really wanted to know what could make the boy hero so depressed.

"Deal," he stated.

"Alright, aunt and uncle neglected me, locked me up in a cupboard, only giving me enough food to keep me alive. Cousin bullied me; I'm expected to be this perfect hero, just because I'm the Boy Who Lived. Lots of pain, lots of pressure. There was a time where I didn't want to be the Boy Who _Lived_. Now, your turn."

"Alright, father abuses me; mother isn't home half the time, drinks, does drugs, abuses me sometimes, although it's mostly neglect from her. I'm a prat because my dad wants me to be, and therefore, I have no real friends. Lots of pain, lots of loneliness," Draco summed up, copying Harry's way of telling the story in a brief manner.

"So what all do you do?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell if you tell me what you did," stated Draco.

"Deal."

"Well, I starve myself, and then, once a week, I binge and puke it all up. I cut myself using anything from razors to scissors. I drink; I do drugs occasionally, although not as much after there was an incident. I've attempted suicide three times, and sometimes I ask my friends to punch me just for the heck of it. Your turn, Potter."

"Well, I developed bulimia after my first year at Hogwarts; I used a hairpin to slice open my wrists. I tried drinking, but that didn't last very long. I attempted suicide in second year, but Ron found me, and unknowingly stopped me."

"We're messed up."

"Yep. Mind if I share a bottle with you?"

"Why not? Probably best I don't drink it all alone anyway," Draco said, popping open the bottle of firewhiskey, taking a sip, and handing it to Harry.

"This is one of the weirdest things I've ever done," Draco chuckled. "Sipping Firewhiskey with Harry bloody Potter, without fighting or insulting each other."

"Sing it, brother," Harry laughed, raising the glass and taking a sip before handing it back to Draco.

"You know, you don't have to do it- hurt yourself, I mean," Harry said, quietly.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't," Draco smirked, laughing without humor.

"Because things get better, no matter how cheesy it sounds. After all, if I killed myself the first time I thought about it, I would've never met Ron and Mione."

Draco chuckled, bitterly. "I'm not you, Potter. I don't have 'oh, so amazing friends'. I have alliances, nothing more, maybe less. No one would miss me."

"I would."

Draco stared at Harry in disbelief.

"I really would. I'd miss your snarky attitude and sarcastic remarks, although I wouldn't miss your insults. And you know, if you showed the real you once in a while, more people would miss you."

Draco didn't know how to respond to that.

"Just think about it, Draco."

Harry left, and Draco sat there, staring at the razor for the longest time.

At three AM, he went back to his dorm room.

He hadn't made a single cut.

* * *

Years passed, but Draco never forgot Harry's words.

As he stared into his father's eyes at the ripe age of sixteen, he finally whispered, "No."

"What do you mean 'no', boy?" His dad snapped.

"I don't want to be a death eater," Draco said. "I've seen what it's done to you, and I will not be like you. I'll love my kids and my wife; that's a promise."

Draco walked out before his father could open his mouth or raise his wand.

He pulled the razor out of his pocket and gazed upon it.

In the end, he placed it back in his pocket, and he traveled to Blaise's home. Blaise Zabini was his only true friend, and he welcomed him with open arms; he actually hugged him, which filled Draco with happiness.

Maybe it was better to feel than to be numb; feeling kept you sane.

Draco would not turn out like his parents. And that was a promise.

* * *

 _Thank you all for reading! I know some characters were OOC, but I more about a powerful story than making the characters IC, so please try to look past that and see the true meaning behind the oneshot! Tell me what you think!_

 _Farwell, readers!_


	5. Potential and Families (Percy Weasley)

_¡Hola, mi amigos! How's life? Anyway, this is for my One Shot a Day Challenge! I realize that I am behind on my one shots, but the good news is that Friday is tomorrow and I'm off school on Monday, so I have plenty of time to catch up! This was meant to be posted on January 5th!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nada._**

* * *

 **There are so many beautiful, talented souls in this world. Don't let anyone stand in the way of your potential. -** anonymus

"Mommy, Mommy, please!" Seven year old James begged.

Ginny sighed at her sons antics. "Alright, James, go ahead."

"At least he's reading," Harry chuckled, holding tightly to four year old Albus's hand as he dragged him to the kids section behind James. "Woah, buddy, slow down, Daddy can't keep up."

Al's response was to simply grin toothily and picked up his pace.

"Mommy, look!" James exclaimed, picking up a book off of the shelf. "It's Grandma and Grandpa's name and Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie-"

"What? Let me see that," she said, taking the book, nearly dropping it. "Harry... look."

At the bottom of the picture book was a single name that stopped her heart.

Percy Weasley.

When Percy was eighteen, only a few months out of Hogwarts, he packed his bags and vanished into thin air, only leaving a note that stated:

 **I know this isn't the best way to handle things. I could be like Bill or Charlie and just move away to escape the chaos, but I do not seek adventure. I have other reasons for leaving. I love you all, no matter what you believe, and I hope you'll be able to forgive me when we meet again someday.**

She flipped through the book to the back, where the author's note gazed up at her.

 **Percy Weasley is a 35 years old and living in London England with his wife and three children. He has written numerous books for children, teens, and adults, including an autobiography.**

"Oh my gosh," she whispered, tracing the photo- her brother's photo, much older but definitely him- with her finger.

"He's a great author, isn't he?" A bookstore worker said as she stocked the books.

"Well, I assume he is. My son's been going on and on about this book for weeks and before that, we couldn't even get him to pick up a book," Ginny laughed.

"Well, if you want to read some of his things yourself, there's a section dedicated to him. Under the sign that says PW; you can miss it," she grinned before walking away.

Harry moved his feet first, dragging a skipping Albus alongside him, while Ginny and James followed.

And it was right there: a huge section of books her brother- her overprotective, stuck up brother who wouldn't know fun or creativity if they bonked him on the head- had written.

She barely noticed Harry slip his phone out of his pocket as she picked up a book called _The Bravest Woman I Ever Knew_ and flipped it over.

"Harry, I think this book is based off of Mum," she muttered. "It's about a woman fighting on the battlefield to protect her children, and then, months after having her final child, a curse hit her, enabling her ability to have anymore children."

She put it down and then lifted another, a much heavier book called _The Bomb Shelter._

"This revolves around the war where a young boy hides in a basement during a game of hide and seek right before a bomb hits."

"Jackpot," Harry interrupted. "Ginny, how would you like to go see your brother?"

She smiled. "What are we waiting for?"

She bought _The Bomb Shelter_ and another book called _Taken and Returned_ about a little girl who gets taken by a man and locked in an underground room, only to be saved by her fourteen year old friend. It sounded like it was based off of her first year.

Maybe we should tell you what happened to Tom Riddle. In Harry's third year, Dumbeldore discovered the Horcruxes, and they defeated Tom Riddle before the war even began. Ginny had never been more grateful for anything in her entire life.

Until now.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Harry asked as they stood in front of a small cottage in a less crowded part of the city.

Ginny didn't answer; she just knocked.

The door was answered by a little girl of about six. Her hair was in pigtails of scarlet curls, and her sapphire eyes were reflected in her square glasses with thin black frames. She was scrawny with freckles and wearing a purple sundress.

"Hi, I'm Molly!" The little girl squealed. "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am, sir, and younger sirs."

Ginny exchanged a glance with Harry; definitely Percy's daughter, but that didn't stop Ginny from blinking in shock.

"Hey, sweetie, is your daddy home?" The redhead asked the little girl.

"Who's asking?" She stated, politely, but suspiciously.

"Just tell him it's Ginny," she smiled, nervously.

Molly grinned at her. "He knew you'd come eventually."

Before Ginny could question that, Molly disappeared into the house, returning with a man.

The man... didn't look like Percy. His hair was the same color- luscious red curls, although they were now streaked with gray. Blue like a sapphire gem, his eyes were now reflected in square glasses with thin, dark blue frames. He wore Muggle jeans and a red T-shirt.

When he smiled, she could've easily mistaken him for a younger version of their father.

"I always knew you'd be the one to find me, Gin," he said, quietly.

She choked back a sob. "You stupid prat!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck and nearly knocking him backwards.

"Daddy?" James whispered. "Has Mommy gone off the deep end?"

"No... she just found someone she loved."

"Then, why's she choking him?"

"Well, imagine if Albus just up and vanished and you found him after he was hiding for over ten years."

"We get to get rid of Albus? Sweet!"

"No!" Al snapped. "Daddy, are you _suuure_ we can't mail James to Australia?"

"Albus, for the last time, no, and James, that applies to mailing Al to Africa."

"You try to mail your brother one time, and you're labeled for life," James pouted.

"Don't worry, James, Molly tried to mail Lucy to America," Percy laughed as he detached himself from Ginny to smile at the little ones. "Okay, I understand James, but why Albus?"

Harry shrugged. "Let's just say things happened while you were gone."

"Speaking of that," Ginny muttered, "what have you been doing all these years, you great prat?"

"Well, that's quite the story."

A few minutes later, they were all sitting in Percy's living room, which was comfortable and actually reminded Ginny a lot of the Burrow.

"So... shoot," Percy said, leaning back in the arm chair with Molly snuggled up beside him.

"Why did you leave?" Ginny whispered.

Percy sighed. "You have to understand, Ginny, that I wasn't wanted. Mum wanted me, but I was never good enough for Dad. I was the perfect child, but he always seemed to favor the others, and I guess that maybe I can understand that, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Dad never hugged me, even before I put up this perfect facade.

"Then, there was Bill and Charlie. When I was little, they never let me play with them, treated me like I didn't matter. When I went to Hogwarts and was bullied, they saw it- hell, they let their friends participate in it- and they did nothing.

"Fred and George... well, I'm sure you can put that puzzle together. Ron hated me because I was constantly nagging, but I was just trying to protect him. Ron and I are a lot alike, whether he'll admit it or not. And you... we were so close until you went to Hogwarts, and I understood why you pulled away from me, but... it still hurt like bloody hell.

"Any talent I showed in that house was torn down. My brains, my parenting skills, how great I am at chess... that's why I kept my writing a secret. If I didn't get out, I'd never get where I wanted to be- a writer, a father, a husband... happy.

"I don't mean to sound heartless, but I'm glad I left. I met my wife, had two beautiful daughters and a son, started a writing career, and maybe... now I can patch things up with the family. That is, if you'll take me."

Ginny smiled, tears falling down her face.

"Sunday dinner?" She asked.

Percy smiled. "We'll be there."

And they were.

And life was okay.

* * *

 _Yes, I did have Percy have a son although he isn't a huge part of this story. If you want to know, his son was born only three months ago and is named Ethan Arthur Weasley._

 _Well, goodbye everyone!_


	6. Locked Away (Leo, Jason)

_This can be seen as Leason or just friendship, whichever you prefer. This was meant to be posted on January 6th._

 _WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE, LANGUAGE_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

 **Expose yourself to your greatest fear. After that, fear has no power**. -Jim Morrison

"Damn it, Percy, what the hell?" Leo cursed as the closet door banged shut, and Percy's footsteps and muffled laughter carried farther and farther away.

"Don't worry, Leo, I'm sure one of the others will let us out soon," Jason told him.

"N-No, Jason, y-you don't understand," Leo stammered, trying to get his breathing under control.

 _"You will stay in this attic all day everyday other than the days your social worker visits. I will bring food once a day, and if you do something wrong, I get the belt. Understood? Good."_

 _The attic door banged shut behind Teresa Wilkins._

"No, no," Leo whimpered. "No!"

"Leo... Leo, what's wrong?"

 _The walls were closing in. The attic was too small, and the window didn't open. He was going to suffocate in here! He had to get out... he had to..._

"NO, NO!" He screamed, tugging on the door handle so hard, he was sure he'd break it off. "LET ME OUT! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!"

"Leo!"

"NO, NO MORE! PLEASE, MISS TERESA!"

"Leo, it's Jason. Wake up."

His breathing was picking up, and he was sobbing so hard that his body shook with them.

"Leo."

"No, no."

"Leo."

"No!"

"Leo, it's alright. You're safe."

Hands wrapped around him, fighting to keep him still as he failed in a desperate attempt to escape.

"I'm sorry!"

"Leo, you are with Jason, your best friend. We're locked in a closet on a super safe war ship with five of our closest friends, heading back to the place we call home. Whatever is in your head isn't real. You are safe."

"D-Dont you understand, Jason!" Leo rasped. "I'm never safe."

"And why is that?"

"B-Because she's always here, in my head, in my scars. I'm scared, Jace."

"It'll be okay. I promise. This closet may seem scary, but guess what? I'm with you; all of us are with you when you're scared. Even if you can't see us, we're here to keep you safe and make you see that things look a lot scarier than they are."

Leo nodded, weakly, but he barely registered Jason's words.

"But, J-Jason, the walls are closing in. She's right outside the door, muttering about sins and God and the Bible and-and I'm all alone. No m-matter what you say."

"Leo, I want you to listen to me. Give me your hands."

Shakily, Leo did so, and Jason placed them against the walls on either side of them; Leo found that he actually had to stretch to reach both walls.

"See? This closet is almost wider than your arm span; it's not that small. You don't have to be afraid of the walls closing in if you just realize that maybe the space isn't so tiny."

What Jason was saying made perfect sense to Leo, but he was so bloody scared, and he just really wanted out.

"Jason, please, I-I want out."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Percy will come back soon. In the mean time, I'm here for you."

Leo continued to shake as Jason pulled him into his arms, cradling him close.

"Leo, remember at camp, you told me that you played the most epic prank of all time a few years before. You never did tell me the entire story."

Leo took a deep breath. "W-Well, my foster brother had been spreading some rumors about me, s-so naturally, I wanted to get back at him and his friends. So I rigged their lockers to spray glitter and perfume and spray paint their faces pink."

Jason snickered. "Good one."

"T-That's not all. I also put little machines on their headphones that would stick to their ear if they put the headphones in. It played the most annoying songs on repeat, and only I could remove it."

Jason chuckled. "Prank worthy of the Stolls."

"And finally, I used gum to glue all their textbooks together, and when they finally pried them open, silly string exploded out and a little mechanic marker wrote Liars on their foreheads."

By the end, both Leo and Jason were cracking up, rolling around on the floor, and Leo was shocked to find that that anxious, panicky feeling had vanished in the midst of his laughter.

To his own astonishment-not to mention Jason's shock- he embraced the blonde.

"Thank you," he whispered, and he knew that Jason knew what he meant.

"Is there something we should know about?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Leo looked up and saw a bright light flooding the closet; he shoved Percy out of the way and ran like hell. Just because he wasn't as afraid as he had been didn't mean that he wanted to spend anymore time in that closet.

The green eyed boy frowned in confusion, which only increased as Jason took a step forward and leaned in so close, Percy could see the sparks dancing in his eyes.

"Jackson, what you did was a really shitty thing to do, whether you knew that Leo was claustrophobic or not. If you ever do anything like that again -to me, to Frank, to Leo, to anyone- I will shock you into a coma. Got it?"

Percy nodded, stopping himself from squeaking a yes, sir.

"Good."

Jason stormed away, looking so pissed that his own girlfriend wouldn't come near him for a few days, if only to give him time to cool down.

But even though what Percy did was stupid and inconsiderate, it really did help. While Leo didn't prefer closed spaces, he didn't have a panic attack unless the closet was no bigger than his shoulder blades.

His nightmares of being locked in Teresa's attic were almost completely chased away every time he remembered Jason's words.

 _"Even if you can't see us, we're here to keep you safe and make you see that things look a lot scarier than they are."_

Jason was right. Some things seem a lot scarier than they are.

Expose yourself to your greatest fear.

Leo took a deep breath before strolling into the supply closet to get some tools; normally, he'd have Nyssa or Jake do it for him, but not today.

He walked out with his head held high, his hands not trembling, and his breath just as steady as when he went in.

After that, fear has no power.

* * *

 _Well, tell me what you think! Thank for reading! Bye!_


	7. Change your Life (Regulus, Sirius)

_Erm... long time, no see, huh? Don't worry, I am working on getting caught up on my one shots!_

 **Regulus always felt betrayed by Sirius, but when the Dark Lord asks him to kill Sirius, he has to make a choice. Can he change his thoughts on Sirius and forgive him? Is he willing to die to save his brother? Or how Regulus made the choice to die in 1979, AU**

 _AN: I KNOW THAT ALPHARD BLACK DIED BEFORE REGULUS, BUT HE WORKS WITH THE STORY_

* * *

 _Change your thoughts. Change your life. -Lao Tzu_

"Regulus, you're going to make a trench if you keep pacing," Severus Snape rolled his eyes as the black pools followed his best friend while he stormed from one end of the room to the other and back.

"I don't care," Regulus growled. "You know what the Dark Lord is asking of me."

"Yes, and I don't see why it's a big deal. "

Regulus snarled as he spun to face Severus, who resisted the urge to take a step back; an angry Black-especially an angry Regulus, who so rarely got ticked off, much less utterly mad- is not something you want to tangle with.

"Not a big deal? He's asking me to kill my brother!" Regulus roared. "You know I can't do that!"

"Why not? You hate Black; he left you in that Hell House!" Snape shouted, his protective ways, which no one except his mother, Regulus, and Lily has ever seen, kicking in.

"Yes, but he's still my brother, the one that let me crawl into his bed during thunderstorms or after a nightmare. The one that held me and put his hands over my ears while our parents would fight. When I broke a vase or left a toy out or whatever stupid reason my parents needed to beat the hell out of me, he was the one that took the blame.

"No matter what he did, I will never stop loving him. What would you do if the Dark Lord were asking you to kill Lily? Would you-could you- do it?"

Severus swallowed. "No."

"That's like this," Regulus murmured. "I can't kill him. I have to warn him."

"But betraying the Dark Lord is suicide!" Severus protested.

"I know... but worshipping the Dark Lord is suicide as well, especially when you don't want to," Regulus pointed out. "Please, Sev, I have seven days to kill Sirius. This means I have seven days to warn him and go on a mission to bring the Dark Lord down. I will aid the Chosen One, even if it gets me killed in the process."

Severus looked ready to cry, which was saying something because even when his dad was beating him with a belt, he never cried.

"Reg, I-I've lost so many people. I can't lose you, too."

"Sev, you're my best friend. You'll always be my best friend, the big brother that I always needed after Sirius started school. Thank you, but the old man was right about one thing: sometimes we have to choose between what is right and what is easy."

Severus sobbed, leaping forward and embracing Regulus. "You may be a noble idiot, but you are right. I'll cover for you as long as I can, and I will make sure that everyone knows you're dead."

"Thank you, Sev. Now, I must go. The Grim Reaper is waiting."

After one last hug, Regulus raised his wand, and with a crack, he was gone.

Forever.

* * *

Regulus knew where Sirius got a drink every night after Auror Training; Barty had taken him to the same place on a Tuesday night after a particularly bloody murder. Sirius had been there, and Regulus had used that as an excuse to go home and freely puke his guts out.

Sure enough, his older brother was there, sitting at the bar. He looked the same as he had all those months ago with a clean shaven face and black hair that had not one strand of gray. Yet. With this war, Sirius would probably have a head of gray hair or be bald before he was forty.

Regulus slowly crossed the lawn of grass to enter the building- a small, out of the way bar that few knew about, meaning that there were only three people inside, including Sirius.

Regulus slid onto the bar stool beside his brother, waving at the bar tender, who nodded. It wasn't rare for Regulus to come here, but he usually came after a Death Eater meeting, which could be three or four AM. That Tuesday was the only time he and Sirius had crossed paths.

Regulus stared at Sirius until his brother looked up, opened his mouth to ask what he was staring at, but he stopped dead.

Regulus suppressed a smile. Stopped dead. Did that count as a pun or an inside joke or whatever? Regulus had never been good with understanding humor as it was seldom used in his own home.

"Reg," Sirius whispered, displaying his shock. He hadn't called him that since before school.

"Hey, Siri, how's life?" Regulus stated, catching his drink as the bar tender slid it across the table.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something before he stopped. "Wait, how did he... I didn't even see you order."

Regulus barked a laugh. "Sirius, a Death Eater is sitting beside you, and that's what you ask."

Sirius almost blushed; it did sound pretty stupid. But Sirius Black had no shame, so he simply slipped out his wand and laid it on the table, close at hand.

Regulus saw this, and he took out his own and laid it on the table, sliding it across the table to rest beside Sirius's.

Sirius was shocked at how easy his little brother had handed over his wand, but he didn't show it. "Why are you here, Reg?"

"I'm here to warn you.

"Becoming a death eater was not what I thought it would be. Not in the slightest. I don't want to kill, never have, never will. And I most certainly don't want to watch Bella torture people; if our parents had told me about this part of being a Death Eater, I would've been more like you. Or maybe I wouldn't. I guess we'll never know.

"The point is I came here to warn you."

Sirius started. "Warn me? About what?"

"The Dark Lord is after you. He thinks that killing you will weaken the Potters and bring them out of hiding." Regulus took a deep breath. "He wanted me to do it."

Sirius wouldn't meet his eyes. "And why didn't you?"

"Look, we may not be as close as we used to be, but you're still the big brother that protected me from our parents, thunderstorms, and everything in between. I thought I'd repay the favor."

"But can't you get killed for it?"

"Of course, but when you're practically dead, being literally dead is a vacation."

"But-"

"Sirius, I can be as stubborn as you. It's you or me, and you've got more to live for.

"Good luck in the war, Siri. So long, big brother."

And then, Regulus snatched up his wand and vanished with a soft Pop!

* * *

Sirius looked everywhere: Snape's house, Barty's home, Grimmauld Place. Regulus was nowhere.

He moved in with Remus, casting so many wards, Merlin himself couldn't break them down. And everyday, he sat by the table, awaiting an envelope that bore the Black Family Crest.

And just as Sirius suspected, the dreaded letter came less than a month later.

 **Sirius Black,**

 **I regret to inform you, but your brother, after missing for three weeks, is assumed dead. His funeral and will reading are tomorrow at noon.**

 **-Alphard Black**

Sirius attended, dressed in his best clothes, and sat in the back to avoid any drama with the family. If there was a time he would be respectful and serious, it was at a funeral.

"We are gathered here today to honor Regulus Arcturus Black, born August 11, 1961 and assumed to have died on July 13, 1979 at the age of eighteen."

The funeral droned on, but Sirius didn't take his eyes off of the headstone (just the headstone. There wasn't a body to bury).

"Now, his will," the preacher announced. "Upon the moment of my death, I, Regulus Arcturus Black, will give everything I own, including the title of Head of the House Black and Grimmauld Place, to my older brother Sirius."

Items fell from hands; jaws hit the floor; heads spun around.

"In addition, as the Head of the House Black, I want any and all disowned family members, included but not limited to Sirius Orion Black, Andromeda Tonks, and Bianca Likens, to be accepted back into the family. Maybe they can make the Black family truly great again in more ways than one," the preacher finished.

Sirius saw Andy blinking away tears near the front, and they made eye contact.

She nodded, and he nodded back.

Regulus Black would not be forgotten. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

 _Also, Bianca Likens is my OC. She's Walburga's sister and was disowned after being sorted into Gryffindor and caught kissing another girl (I always assumed that the Black Family was prejudiced against anyone different)._

 _Now, if you would like to suggest a character out of the ones listed below, I would gladly do a one shot on them. Sorry if a character you want isn't on the list, but these are the ones I'm most familiar with and therefore, write best about. You can suggest another character, but depending on who it is, I can't promise I'll do a one shot. Just wanted to tell you._

 _* **Harry Potter**_

 _-Draco Malfoy_

 _-Colin Creevey_

 _-Percy Weasley_

 _-Regulus Black_

 _-Sirius Black_

 _* **Percy Jackson**_

 _-Leo Valdez_

 _-Nico Di Angelo_

 _-Travis and Connor Stoll_

 _* **Kane Chronicles**_

 _-Carter Kane_

 _* **Powerless by Matthew Cody**_

 _-Daniel Corrigan_

Goodbye!


	8. Praise vs Love (Regulus, Sirius)

_Hi, again! I've returned with another Regulus one shot, but don't worry, I will be doing other characters soon._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 **Regulus has always strives to be praised by his parents, but when he's hit by a bludger, he realizes that maybe praise isn't what he really needs. Or Regulus is hit by a bludger and Sirius comes to visit him in the hospital wing**

* * *

 _Love is all you need._ -The Beatles "All You Need Is Love"

Pain. It was all Regulus knew when he awoke, lying in a bed with stiff white sheets and a mattress that was hard as a rock. The ceiling he lay beneath was of white tile, and all Regulus could think was: White. So much white. Too much white.

The next thought probably made more sense in this situation.

Hospital Wing. Damn it.

What had happened? If Anthony McCoy tried to poison him again, he swore he'd-

But that's when it hit him.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _"And Potter and Black are neck and neck! Chasing the Snitch forty feet in the air, leaning out on their broomsticks... I do hope they don't fall; that would hurt something awful. Anyway, the Snitch is mere inches from their fingertips. Who will get there first?"_

 _Regulus tuned out the rest as he stretched his arm until it felt like it might pop out of its socket. The golden object was barely an inch from his grasp._

 _But just as his hand closed around the Snitch, his world exploded in pain._

 _Regulus was sent tumbling off his broomstick, nearly knocking James Potter, the Gryffindor Seeker off of his._

 _"Ooh, and Black takes a Bludger... Professor, he's still falling."_

 _"I know, Ms. Hartzall! I am working on it," McGonagall yelled, but Regulus didn't hear anything else because then, he hit the ground._

 _The last thing he heard was a familiar voice shouting, "Let me go! He's brother!"_

 _The world went black._

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

Brother? But the only one that would say that was-

"Oh, good, you're awake," a voice said to his right. "After that hit, I was worried you may never wake up."

Regulus turned his head to stare at his brother, who sat in a chair at his bedside, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Regulus asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"You're my brother. Why wouldn't I be?" Sirius whispered, sounding genuinely confused.

"Don't play dumb with me, Sirius Orion Black. You haven't visited me in the hospital wing since... ever. Why now?"

Sirius rubbed his neck, sheepishly. "Well... it was sorta my fault."

"What?" Regulus growled before it was clicked. "You hit me with that bludger!"

"Yeah, I-I didn't mean to hit you that hard, honest. I just wanted to throw you off your game a bit, not throw you off your broom. I was aiming for your shoulder or your arm, not your head.

"The point is... I am so, so sorry, Reg."

Regulus wasn't sure how to respond. Apologies weren't everyday things in his family; they weren't even yearly things. Hell, thank yous were more common, and trust me, Blacks don't thank others often.

Especially not his parents. They hit him (not often, but it did happen) and never apologized. Not once.

Should he forgive Sirius? I mean, he did look sincere, and he'd apologized, which was a very un-Sirius like thing to do.

"Please, Reg, believe me. I am so, so, so-"

"It's okay," Regulus murmured.

Sirius stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"I said it's okay."

"Oh, thanks."

They sat there in silence for a few moments before Regulus asked the forbidden question.

"Are Mother and Father coming?"

Sirius pursed his lips. "They sent a letter after the hit. That was two days ago. No reply."

Regulus didn't answer.

"Reg, I may not like them, but I'm sorry that-"

"Thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"For being here when they aren't. And that doesn't just apply to now."

Sirius paused. This was very unlike his brother; thanking him, forgiving him...

The meds. Regulus was on tons of pain medication at the moment, and that must have been affecting how his brain was working. Sirius really shouldn't feel as grateful for that as he did.

Sirius surprised both himself and Regulus when he reached forward and embraced his little brother.

They sat like that for what seemed like forever but still didn't feel long enough before the door opened.

Regulus pulled back at the same time as Sirius, and they watched as James Potter crossed the tiled floor to stand beside them.

He smiled at the Slytherin as he held out his hand and dropped a small object into the younger boy's hand.

"Here," he said. "You earned it."

Regulus opened his palm and found a small golden Snitch staring up at him, glinting in the sunlight that streamed through the open windows.

"Thanks," Reg said, pocketing it. He hesitated, "You did really good, too."

James started. "Thanks?" He glanced at Sirius, who simply mouthed meds. James nodded; he'd been in the hospital wing and had taken those pain meds. Those meds addled your brains more than a hex to the head.

What they didn't know was that Madam Pomphry hadn't yet given Regulus the pain killers that day.

* * *

"Reg, Reg, wake up."

Someone was shaking his shoulder, trying to wake him up, but Regulus didn't want to wake up. I mean, for Pete's, it was two AM. What teenager-hell, what person- wants to wake up at two AM?

"What, Sirius?" He grumbled.

"Get up," Sirius hissed. "Reg, I'm running away."

That got the younger's attention. He sat up in his bed to stare into the shadow that nearly blended in with the darkness of his bedroom, save for the gray eyes.

"What?" Regulus demanded, although he'd heard Sirius perfectly.

"I'm running away," Sirius repeated. "And I want you to come with me."

"But-"

"Come on, Reg! I'm going to the Potters. Mrs. Potter is the best mother figure a person can have, and Mr. Potter is a much better role model than Dad. Neither of them drink or do drugs or hit. Compared to this place, it's heaven."

Regulus saw his point. Hell, he'd been beaten and deprived of dinner for being out thirty seconds past curfew (literally, exactly thirty seconds) a few nights ago. He could still barely move, and he had been locked in his bedroom since. They wouldn't let him leave the confines of his bedroom for the rest of the week.

But if he left, he'd officially be like Sirius. A rebel that would never make his parents proud, a bloodtraitor, a disgrace... happy, loved, brave.

Regulus made his decision. He looked his brother in the eye.

"What are we waiting for?"

And Regulus went that night, never looking back but only forwards. He never joined the Death Eaters, and therefore, never went on that mission. However, with enough research, he did find out about the Horcruxes and informed Dumbeldore.

On July 13, 1979, Regulus Black lived.

* * *

 _AN: I WILL NOT BE DOING A CONTINUATION OF THIS ONE SHOT, ALTHOUGH I AM WORKING ON A STORY THAT HASN'T BEEN PUBLISHED YET BUT WILL BE EVENTUALLY. IT'S ABOUT SIRIUS TAKING REGULUS WITH HIM WHEN HE RUNS AWAY TO THE POTTERS._

 _Thank you! Bye!_


	9. Unwanted (Percy Weasley)

_A change of character!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 **They'd bullied him too many times, pushing him around, making him feel worthless. He was done. So he packed his bags, and just like that, Percy Weasley was gone. AU, set between PoA and GoF**

* * *

 _Go where you are wanted and stray from where you aren't. Surround yourself with positive people and environments._ -anonymous

He hated this... all of it. He hated how Fred and George constantly pranked and insulted him, and how his parents let them get away with it. He hated how Ron rolled his eyes and followed in the twins' footsteps every time Percy tried to keep him safe (apparently, he wasn't very good at it if you look at the past three years). He hated how Ginny ignored him and snapped at him any time he warned her against something (dating early, certain friends, etc.).

He hated being alone in a house so crowded. It just didn't seem right to him.

The last straw came not even a week after his last year at Hogwarts.

He'd come downstairs to find Fred and George snickering over a book- a journal, to be more specific. A journal that he recognized.

"Hey!" He shouted, storming over and yanking the notebook off of a surprised Fred's lap.

Sure enough, it was his notebook, his personal journal. The songs he wrote, the stories he scribbled, the poems he invented. Even the diary entries he'd written!

"What the bloody fucking hell?!" He screeched. "Look, maybe I could've tolerated the pranks and the jokes and the insults, but stealing my journal? That's crossing the damn line! How would you like it if I walked into your room and stole your joke products and your bloody notes? Would it be so fucking funny, then? Huh?"

Percy was on the verge of crying, which was saying something because he never cries.

"Kids, what is-" Arthur began as he stepped into the room, but Percy held up his hand in a stop motion.

"You two are bastards. You may thinks it's all fun and games, but it's not! Ron over here has arachnophobia from that trick with the spider, Fred! Ginny isolated herself last year because no one would bloody help her, myself included; but you two took it a step farther with your pranks and jokes."

"But we were just trying to-" Percy cut George off.

"I understand that you were trying to help, but it was obvious that it wasn't working, but did you two stop? No!"

"Damn it, Percy, stop talking about things that don't concern you! I'm not mad at Fred and George, so why should you be?" Ginny demanded.

"Because this isn't just about what happened to you. It's about everything from August 22, 1976 up until today. From the twins' pranks to Bill and Charlie leaving me out of everything to Ron's eye rolls and sarcasm. To you ignoring me and calling me names behind my back. You think that I don't know all the things you say about me- to my face or not! Freak, loser, geek, know it all, Big Head Boy, stick in the mud, stuck up. And maybe it's all true, but does that mean you should hold it against me?

"After all, I never point out your flaws, and Merlin knows that you have them. That everyone has them! So why... why do you hate me when even after everything you've bloody done, I still love you?"

The silence in the room was far too loud. No one made a sound for exactly one minute and forty-seven seconds.

Finally, Arthur whispered, "Alright, kids, all of you go to your rooms. We'll talk to each of you and have a family meeting later. "

Percy was the first to move: storming up the stairs, so angry that his entire world was tinted red.

For several moments, he just sat on his bed, listening to his parents speak with the twins in the next room.

He had to get out. He couldn't stay here, no way in bloody hell.

Percy rose to his feet and started throwing everything within arms reach into his school trunk. Once everything was packed, from books to clothes to journals, he stood and shrunk the trunk before approaching the window.

Percy had been sneaking out for years to visit friends and later, lovers, without his family asking questions.

I know what you're thinking. Percy Weasley snuck out? Percy Weasley broke the rules? No way! Preposterous! Impossible! Honey, have you lost your mind or are you simply pulling my leg?

Well, I'm not lying to you. Percy really did sneak out, and he knew the way down and the perfect place to go in a time of crisis.

Slowly, he hoisted himself onto the window pane, reaching out at a length only a person with long legs could accomplish to place his foot on a tree branch. It was smooth, worn down from years of adventuring outside this window and to the ground two stories below.

He knew exactly where to put his feet and which branches would support his weight and which wouldn't. He knew exactly how to blend into the shadows to hide from the living room window. It was all rather simple to him after years of practice.

He landed on the ground, nearly twisting his ankle, but landing just right, so that his ankle wouldn't give out.

Standing, Percy headed for his friend, Oliver's, place.

He didn't look back.

* * *

Arthur and Molly had saved their third eldest for last because after all, they really didn't know what to say to him. I mean, he was so quiet and calm for seventeen years, but then, all of a sudden, he's screaming at his siblings and nearly crying. Percy hadn't cried since he was three.

Arthur knocked on the door. "Percy?"

No answer.

"Look, I know you're mad, but please open the door."

Silence.

"Percy, if you don't open the door, I'm going to open it for you."

No response.

"I warned you," Arthur said, turning the doorknob and opening the door.

"Percy? Shit," he cursed.

Percy's curtains were blowing in the breeze, and a footprint marred the pristine white of the window pane.

"Percy?" Molly whispered. "Percy!"

Arthur heard the kids come running, but he was more focused on the note left on the table. The only object other than the furniture and bedding left in the room.

He picked it up with shaking hands and read it.

 **Go where you are wanted and stray from where you aren't. Surround yourself with positive people and environments.**

 **And that's what I'm going to do.**

 **-Percy**

 **PS: Mum, this is not your fault. Thank you for being the only one in this family that gave a damn about me.**

"What have we done?" Fred whispered from behind him.

* * *

Years passed. Things changed.

Despite Percy's absence and the fact that the war was stopped before it even began, everything still happened just as it was supposed to.

While Percy met a lovely Muggle named Audrey Hunter and had two kids, the Weasley family continued to grow rapidly (Fred married a Muggle and had two kids). Percy worked as a writer and a Muggle teacher (teaching a variety of subjects, but mostly English). Audrey became a pediatrician, but she, too, wrote books (mostly books on medicine and surgeries).

When Molly was eleven, she got her Hogwarts letter, and Percy was never happier as he sent her off on that train.

She sat in the compartment with another young girl, a young girl that would eventually become her best friend. Can you guess her name?

Her name was Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley.

Rose's cousin, Albus, and his friend, Scorpius Malfoy, later joined them.

Since Molly had taken her mother's last name and they'd never seen a photo of their Uncle Percy, the three kids had no reason to be suspicious.

Until Christmas rolled around.

"Mum, Dad!" Al called, dragging Molly and Scorpius over to the entire Weasley family gathered on the platform. "These are my friends, Molly and Scorpius."

Ginny opened her mouth to greet them, but she stopped dead when her eyes landed on Molly with her curly red hair and her glasses.

"Impossible," she muttered.

Just as the kids were about to ask what the heck that meant, a voice interrupted them.

"Molly!" A red haired man shouted, sweeping Molly up in his arms.

"Daddy," she giggled.

His eyes met Bill's, who stood closest to him.

The elder gasped. "Percy?"

"Hello, Bill."

* * *

 _Well, that's the one shot! Remember, if you ever want me to continue on a one shot, I would gladly do so._


	10. Okay to be Afraid (Carter, Sadie)

_Hello! I've returned!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 **After he has a nightmare, Carter confides in his younger sister. Maybe it's not so bad to be afraid.**

* * *

 _Don't invalid your feelings. Honor them. -_ anonymous

 _"CARTER, HELP ME!"_

 _"Sadie!" He shouted, looking left, then right down the corridor. "Sadie, where are you?!"_

 _"Carter, help me!"_

 _"You cannot save them, Carter Kane," a voice cackled. "They're all going to die. And it's all your fault."_

"NO!" Carter screamed as he shot up in his bed, nearly falling off in the process as he battled with the monster that wrestled with him, suffocating him.

"Carter," a voice said from the open doorway, "is there a reason you are trying to murder your sheets?"

Carter blushed. "Um, they tried to kill me first?"

Sadie rolled her eyes. "That was a pitiful joke. Now, come on, big bro, what's going on?"

Carter was about to tell her that it was nothing and that she should get back to bed, but as if reading his thoughts, Sadie crossed the room and sat at the edge of his bed. She crossed her arms and stared at him, and he knew that he wasn't getting out of this one.

He sighed. "I had a nightmare. It was really nothing."

"Carter, I have lived with you long enough to know that your nightmares are never nothing," she pointed out. "Now, come on. Just tell me, or I'll tell all of Brooklyn House about the time you got dressed in the dark and came out wearing-"

"Alright, alright, alright!" He laughed before turning serious. "I was in this maze with red walls, the color of blood, and I couldn't find my way out. People were screaming my name, screaming for help... you, Mom, Dad, Felix, so many people. And I couldn't find you. I was- I was-"

"Scared," Sadie finished.

Carter hesitated before nodding.

Sadie surprised him by chuckling. "Carter, I'm scared, too. I'm scared I'll lose you, like we lost Mum and Dad. I'm scared Amos or Jaz or Walt or any of them are going to die. I'm scared of being alone."

"But you're not alone," Carter protested.

Sadie nodded. "Exactly. And you're not alone either, Carter, so you don't have to act like you are.

"It's alright to be afraid. Afraid of losing someone, of dying, of betrayal. It's only normal, only healthy. There's nothing wrong with feeling fear, Carter."

"But I'm a leader, a mentor. The initiates look up to me; they look to me for guidance. I can't set a good example by acting so afraid."

Sadie shook her head. "Carter, you are so thick. The initiates look up to you because you're afraid."

"Um... what?" Carter asked, bewildered.

Sadie laughed. "Carter, they look up to you because you're afraid, but you don't let that fear stop you. You don't let it control you, and that's what makes you brave, makes you a leader."

"But Sadie, it only takes one little spill up for everything to come tumbling down. I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"And they won't," she told him. "You are loyal to a fault, Carter Kane. So loyal that it scares me, but I know that you will always be there for me, Carter. That you will never leave me or anyone else out to dry, and you most certainly won't be the reason for someone getting hurt."

Carter didn't respond.

"Carter, is this about Mum and Dad?"

Carter slowly nodded.

"Carter, that was not your fault. When Mum died, you were only eight, and Dad made the decision to host Osiris, knowing the dangers."

"It's just... I miss them. So much," Carter sniffled.

Sadie really didn't know what to do. She'd never seen Carter cry, not even when they were kids. So she did the only thing she could: she sat next to him and hugged him. She just let him cry until he pulled back, rubbing tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? For crying? Carter, there's nothing wrong with crying. Besides, you really didn't get the chance to grieve Mum and Dad. With Dad always traveling and you living such a hectic life, Mum's death was never really talked about and you never really got the time to heal like I did.

"As for Dad, the whole Set thing kind of took away any grieving time, and even after that, you were always taking care of me. You never really gave yourself the time you needed to heal, to grieve."

Carter embraced her. "Thanks, Sadie."

"No problem, bro, and thanks right back at you."

"For what?"

"For always being there."

Carter let her go with a smile. "Now, you should get to bed. No one likes a cranky Sadie in the morning."

The younger snorted. "Have you seen yourself in the morning? You look like a bloody zombie!"

Carter chuckled. "Good point. Night, Sadie."

"Night, Carter," she said before standing and approaching the door. Right before she left, she turned back to him.

"And Carter, I'm scared, too. We all are. It's not just you."

Then, she was gone.

* * *

The next week, Carter was lying awake in his bed after experiencing another nightmare when a knock sounded at the door.

Wondering who could be knocking at this hour, he stood and went to open it. As soon as he did, a small bundle of blonde hair and blue pajamas flew at him, thin arms latching onto his neck like a lifeline.

"Hey, Felix, what's up?" Carter asked, a little surprised but not entirely shocked.

"I had a nightmare," he muttered into Carter's shoulder.

Carter nodded, picking Felix and carrying him to his bed, where he sat down with him.

"I'll tell you a secret: I did, too."

Blue eyes met brown.

"Really?" Felix sniffled.

"Yeah. I have a lot of nightmares," Carter confessed.

"But you're not scared of them," Felix muttered, blushing in shame.

"What? Of course, I'm scared of them. When I was your age, I would crawl into my dad's bed every night because of nightmares. Even as I got older, it wasn't uncommon for me to wake my dad up or to go get Sadie," Carter admitted. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"B-but heroes aren't supposed to be afraid, " Felix blubbered, fear shining in his wide eyes.

"Well, of course heroes are afraid. But what makes heroes heroes is that they stand up to their fears and don't let it control them, nor do they let it stop them from standing up for what they believe in. But a hero's downfall is that they don't know when to ask for help. It took a lot of convincing from Sadie for me to realize when I need help."

"So it's okay to be afraid?"

For the first time since Sadie told him a week ago, the fact really sunk in.

"Yeah, Felix. It's okay to be scared."

From outside the door, Sadie smiled as she heard her brother talk with Felix.

Glad to know that her little speech made impact on more than one person.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, and tell me what you think! Goodbye!_


	11. Where You Will Go (Leo, Jason)

_¡Hola! Oh, and sorry, Caleo lovers, but Caleo is not present in this._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 **Leo and Jason got into a fight, a fight that caused Leo to run away. And years later, the seven meet again in a coffee shop. Just what has Leo been up to these days?**

* * *

 _You have brains in your head. You have feet in your shoes. You can steer yourself in any direction you choose._ -Dr. Seuss

Leo stood at cross roads, literally and figuratively. He was standing at a fork in the road, trying to decide whether to go left, right, or to turn around entirely and return to camp.

 _"I hate you, Leo! Why can't you do anything right?"_

He didn't mean it, Leo tried to convince himself. He was just mad because of the prank. He wasn't trying to be mean.

He wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it, the voice in his head whispered.

Leo knew that the voice was right. Hell, back in Medea's department store, he'd said some pretty cruel and unfair stuff, but he'd meant all of it. Every single word.

So left? Left lead to the bustling streets of Manhattan; Leo could easily blend in there if anyone came to look for him.

Which they won't, the voice spat.

Right lead to more back areas where no one would look for him. Nobody except homeless people lived in those areas, and while some may be dangerous, others could be helpful. And besides, after fighting monsters and dirt women, Leo could hold his own against a mortal.

 _"Gods, Leo, just leave me alone. Why don't you just disappear?"_

 _A whisper nearly lost in the wind. "Maybe I will."_

Leo tapped his foot as he looked from one road to the other. Which way to go?

Leo pulled out a drachma. It seemed practical enough, but little did Leo know, that coin toss would decide the rest of his life.

Heads for left, tales for right.

He flipped the coin, watching it clatter to the pavement at his feet.

Leo scooped up the golden coin and started walking.

He headed right, not knowing that the decision to go right would determine his entire future...

* * *

"So how's the Marine Biology coming along, Perce?" Twenty two year old Jason Grace asked, sipping his coffee.

"Pretty good, actually," Percy responded. "I got a B plus on my last test, which is pretty good for the kid that nearly flunked high school."

"I guess we'll have to find a new nickname for ol' Seaweed Brain," Hazel chuckled.

"Oh, no," Percy disagreed. "There's still plenty of seaweed up there. It's just that the Seaweed is now mingling with dolphins and sharks and other sea life."

Annabeth laughed. "That's my Seaweed Brain."

Suddenly, somebody- a tiny somebody- knocked into Jason's chair, nearly sending him falling right into Piper, which would've sent them both tumbling to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mister!" A small girl exclaimed.

"It's alright. No harm, no foul," he said, turning to her, his grin dropping.

The girl was a scrawny Latina with elfish features and wild brown curls that matched her sparkling brown eyes. She wore blue jean overalls over a grubby white shirt; this was obviously a kid that liked to play in the mud versus shopping.

"Sir, are you okay?" She asked in a Texan accent, but there was something else there, too. Something that reminded him of...

"Espie, what have I told you about running off?" Another voice said- a very familiar voice- as a man that looked like an older male version of the girl came running over.

He'd changed over the years, but Jason knew it was him. Even with his longer brown curls that looked as if they hadn't been cut in months and his new muscles, Jason would recognize him anywhere.

"Lo siento, Papa," the girl, Espie, said.

"I'm so sorry, sir. You know kids, take your eyes off of them for one second-"

"And they're gone," Piper finished.

The man looked up. Brown met blue.

"Leo," Jason whispered.

"Jason," Leo responded, actually not sounding that shocked. "How goes it?"

"How goes it? That's all you can say after you've been gone for seven fu-" Leo cut Piper off.

"Oi, sensitive ears at two o'clock," he hissed, gesturing to Espie.

"Oh, right. For seven fudging years!" Piper said. "Now, you better sit your butt down, and tell us where the h-e-double hockey sticks you have been! "

Leo checked his watch, casually. "It's two thirty. We have to be home by three forty five. How long is that, Espie?" He asked, looking down at the little girl with a proud, fatherly smile.

"Um... an hour and fifteen minutes!" She replied, proudly.

"Alright, then, come here!" He said, lifting her onto his lap as he sat at the vacant space across from Jason.

"I suppose I should start with the cross roads."

"Huh?" Percy asked.

Annabeth elbowed him. "Shh, don't interrupt and maybe he'll tell us!"

"Sorry, dear!"

"Anyway," Leo said, chuckling, "I came to a fork in the road a little bit outside of camp. I decided to go right, where a lot of back alley ways were located. Really, the only people that live there are homeless people, so no one would recognize me.

"That's where I met Allie. She was a runaway, too, and as time wore on, our friendship began to blossom into romance. We agreed to get married after we got back on our feet.

"That didn't take long. When I was eighteen, I fixed a man's car just to earn some extra money. Long story short, he told a friend of his about me, who told his cousin, who owned a mechanics garage in Texas. Kind of ironic if you ask me.

"So the guy hired me, and we moved to Texas, where we got married and had two kids. Allie came up here to try and reconcile with her mother since they had a fight years ago."

"And you didn't try to reconcile with us?" Frank demanded, voice hard as stone.

Leo sighed. "I was considering it, but I really didn't know what I'd say. I mean, I still haven't entirely forgiven Jason for the things that he said, and I wasn't about to pretend like I did."

Jason surprised him by reaching across the table and pulling him into an embrace.

"I am so, so sorry, Leo, and I don't expect you to forgive me, but-"

"Jason," Leo interrupted, "I didn't say I couldn't or wouldn't forgive you. I said I hadn't, and now that you've apologized, I have."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. Cause that's what best friends do."

"Leo, who are these people?" A voice said from behind them, and they looked up to see a woman with beautiful, long brown hair and a face dotted with freckles staring at them with blue eyes. A tiny baby twisted around in her arms, wrapped in an orange blanket.

"Allie, I'd like you to meet my friends, Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank. Guys, meet my wife, Allie, and my daughters, Esperanza Hallie and Amber Jaycee."

"Nice to meet you," they all said.

"Now, Allie, would you mind if-"

"I'll take the girls. You seven need to catch up."

Leo kissed Allie on the cheek. "And that is one of the many reasons why I love you." He turned back to the other six. "Now, guys, I haven't seen my brothers or sisters or Chiron in years. Let's go home."

And Leo Valdez was never happier.

* * *

 _What'd you think? Review!_


	12. Dreams and Wishes (ScorpiusxAlbus)

_I'm back! Wow... if you think about it, that sounded kind-of creepy... oh, well._

 _Now, two things. One, Albus is not friends with Scorpius because it doesn't work with the story at all, although he does have a crush on him. Two, I know that Shattered by Trading Yesterday is not technically a slow song, but I love it, so I'm using it._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nada_**

 **He was never a fan of Cinderella, but maybe the Princess was right. A dream is a wish your heart makes. Or Albus Potter goes to the Hogwarts Halloween Ball and somehow ends up kissing his long time crush, Scorpius Malfoy.**

* * *

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes. -Cinderella_

Albus was not Cinderella. Not in the slightest. No evil step mothers or step siblings (although James is debatable). No fairy godmothers or transformations at the stroke of midnight. And definitely no glass slipper.

The only thing that made him and Cinderella remotely alike was that they were both going to a fancy ball. And even that wasn't much alike because Albus had to wear a mask.

"I don't understand why I have to go," he protested as his mother fixed his tie for the umpteenth time. "Much less wear a mask."

"It's a masquerade ball, Albus," his mother smiled, rolling her eyes, playfully. "Everyone's wearing a mask."

"Then, who am I dressed as- Dad? Just paint the lightning scar on my forehead and an angsty look on my face, and I'll look like Dad the night of the Yule Ball."

"I heard that!" His dad shouted from the next room, where he was helping James get dressed.

The mother and son chuckled before Ginny turned to her youngest son.

"Why, Albus, you're prince charming. All you need is a crown."

"Oh, no, I am not putting that on my head," Albus disagreed, dodging his mother's hand as she reached out to place a plastic crown on his head.

"Come on, Al, your Uncle's and I used to play fairy tale all the time when we were younger. This was your Uncle Ron's, mostly, although Percy or Bill sometimes used it."

"I thought you said Uncle Ron went to the Yule Ball in some rather... interesting dress robes. Uncle Percy sleeps in his work clothes, and Uncle Bill wears an earing and ripped tank tops, even though he's in his forties."

"Um... not the point."

"I wish I could go," Lily pouted from the doorway.

"Aw, Lily, don't worry. In two years, you'll be able to attend the Amazing, colorful, whimsical, and a bunch of other words I can't remember Hogwarts Halloween Ball!" Albus cheered, throwing his arms out like a professional announcer.

Lily giggled.

"Besides, Lil, I don't think you're really missing out. I mean look at me: I'm Prince Charming wearing a blinding silver mask that keeps falling off, and I don't even have a date."

"That's only because you were too afraid to ask anyone," James stated from the doorway, where he was wearing a black and white prisoner uniform.

Albus snickered. "That's a good color on you."

James rolled his eyes. "Says the Prince Charming without his Princess. Who did you want to ask anyway?"

"I didn't want to ask anybody," Albus denied.

"Come on, Al, you are a fourteen year old boy! Every teenage boy likes a girl, so who did you want to ask out?"

"I didn't watch to ask out any girl."

Not a total lie. I mean, he didn't want to ask out a _girl_.

"Kids, come on, we're going to be late!" Harry called from downstairs.

"Coming, Dad!" James shouted back, dragging a very reluctant Al down the stairs.

* * *

Later at the ball...

Albus Potter was bored, and he was seriously considering slipping away to read while everyone else danced and talked and snogged in the orange and black of the ballroom.

He pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning on to do just that, but when he turned, he wound up running straight into another boy.

He couldn't tell who the boy was. He was dressed in a silver leather jacket, ripped back pants, and a black broad brimmed hat. His hair was hidden beneath it, and his main facial features were disguised by a silver mask that matched his gray eyes. Those eyes looked so very familiar, but Al couldn't place a name with the eyes.

"Oh, hey," the boy said in an even more familiar voice. "Sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Don't worry about it. It was mostly my fault anyway," Al responded.

The boy frowned. "I'm sorry, but do I know you from somewhere?"

Albus shook his head. He recognized the boy, but the boy most certainly didn't know him. Albus was a shy kid, preferring to spend his time with books and journals and school work than people, kind of like his Uncle Percy or his Aunt Hermione at the beginning of her first year. He may be Harry Potter's son, but so were Lily and James, who were far more interesting. Now a days, Al was lucky if his teachers and cousins remembered him, much less a total stranger (or not so total...).

The boy shrugged. "Sorry, I thought I did."

Suddenly, a slow song started playing, "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday. One of Al's favorites.

The boy smiled, widely. "This is one of my favorite songs! Come on, let's dance."

"Um, I don't-"

"Come on, it's a dance! Have some fun!" The boy cheered before dragging him onto the dance floor.

Albus started dancing with the boy, all too aware of the gazes pinned to his back. While being homosexual was not frowned upon by the school itself (only a few students that weren't so open minded or accepting of it), gay couples were significantly rare in Hogwarts.

The boy didn't seem to care, though, so Al tried to ignore it. Instead, he just lived in the moment, losing himself in those wonderful silver eyes.

Next thing he knows, he's out on the balcony of the Astronomy Tower with the boy, continuing to dance long after the music faded away.

Then, they were kissing. It was great; it wasn't clumsy and cautious and the kind of kiss that no one really leads, but instead tries to follow the other and fails miserably. But it also wasn't the kind of kiss where the boy shoved his tongue down his throat, making the kiss all lust, no love. No, this kiss was natural, the kind his dad gave his mum. It was just so natural that it was slightly frightening, but thrilling all at once.

They pulled back at the same time, out of breath.

"That was amazing," Al whispered.

"Agreed. Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" The boy asked.

"I guess it must be in my genes. After all, it's how my mum won my dad over after several months of flirting. You?"

"My dad was the sex icon of his house," the boy laughed. "It just kind of came naturally."

Then, the boy's hands were reaching for his mask, and Albus moved his to the boy's.

They removed the disguises at the same time to reveal their faces.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Albus murmured.

"Albus Potter," Scorpius mumbled back.

They kissed again, and the night went on in a flurry of flying sparks and loving kisses and...

That is, until James interrupted.

"Hey, Al, Dad's here to pick us- holy shit."

Albus and Scorpius leapt apart in time to see James running down the hall, laughing and screaming, "Al and Malfoy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

"Scorpius, would you like to go on a date with me to kill my brother?"

"Let's do it, Love."

"JAMES!"

* * *

 _Well, that's that! If you want to get all English-technical speaking, my story is one huge allusion! Sorry, my English teacher has been drilling that into my head for days, and since my parents don't understand a word I say when I tell them eh at I learned at school, tada!_

 _Yeah... bye!_


	13. Best Friend (Powerless-Daniel)

_Tada! Another chapter! Told you I was trying to get caught up._

 _WARNINGS: DEPRESSION, BRIEF MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND BULLYING_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 **Daniel Corrigan was never very good at making friends, much less being friendly towards himself. But can he learn to treat himself like he treats his best friends, the Supers?**

* * *

 _Be your own best friend_. -Demi Lovato

Daniel was never good at making friends. That was a fact that would never be proven wrong.

When he was three, his mom introduced him to her friend's son, Charlie, and Daniel spent the entire time talking about the Dr. Seuss books he'd recently learned to read (he was very advanced for his age). He simply didn't know what else to talk about, so he stuck to what he knew: books and other sorts of academics, like 2+2 or 10+3.

As for Charlie, who liked to play with the average things a three year old plays with, such as cars and action figures, he found Daniel boring. Even as they got older, they never really hit it off.

When Daniel entered school, the other kids found him odd because he preferred to read books on playground benches versus playing tag or tossing a ball around. As the children got older, Daniel became a target of bullying.

For the longest time, Daniel only had one friend: himself. But as Daniel got older and the bullying intensified, he was really more his worst enemy than his best friend.

But then, Daniel moved to Noble's Green and met the Supers, who were stranger than he was. The only difference was that their strangeness made them special, unique, while Daniel's just made him weird (or at least that's what he thought).

But when Eric came across the prescription, Daniel knew he was screwed.

It was after school, and all the Supers were busy with something or other, but Eric was free, so he decided to come over to Daniel's for a bit ("to escape the crippling abyss of boredom that threatens to swallow me" in Eric's words).

"What's this?" Eric asked as he pulled out a pill bottle from the drawer of Daniel's bed side table.

"Oh, nothing. Georgie just found out how to climb onto the sink and open the medicine cabinet, so we have to hide any medicines," Daniel lied. Okay, it wasn't an total lie, but that wasn't why the pills were in his room. He just prayed that Eric wouldn't read-

"But it's prescribed to you."

Too late.

"Zoloft?"

Eric stared at Daniel, unblinkingly.

"Isn't that an anti depresent?"

Daniel hesitated.

"Don't even think about lying to me, Daniel Corrigan, or I will get Rohan in here."

Daniel sighed. "Yes."

"But... you're depressed and you didn't tell us."

"Well, Eric, I've been depressed since I was eleven. 'Hey, I'm Daniel and I have clinical depression, which I have to take pills for' didn't seem like a fantastic conversation starter."

"Yeah, but we've been friends for almost a year. Why didn't you tell us? We wouldn't have judged you."

"Because I don't want you giving me the look you're giving me now! That look of pity and confusion and betrayal."

Eric sighed as he seated himself beside Daniel on his bed.

"Why are the pills in your room? I mean, I can understand why they're not in the bathroom because of Georgie, but you'd think your parents wouldn't want you to have them."

Daniel shrugged. "I didn't show any signs of wanting to kill myself, so my parents didn't see the harm in letting me keep them when Georgie started getting into the medicine cabinet."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Want to die?"

"No! I'm just sad, severely low self esteem, loss of energy and interest earlier on, all that stuff."

"Why the low self esteem?"

"Well, Eric, I've told you before that I wasn't very good at making friends. Everyone thought I was weird because I preferred books to sports and school to cars and action figures and other normal kid things. I got bullied, and one thing lead to another," Daniel summed up.

Eric was silent for a moment. "Do you still feel that way?"

"Sometimes. Not nearly as often as I used to, but the feeling creeps up on me every once in a while."

Eric pursed his lips. "Look, pep talks or whatever aren't my forte, but you don't need to feel that way. Just... treat yourself like you treat us. Treat yourself like your best friend."

Daniel didn't think it would work, but he smiled in thanks. "I'll try it. Thanks, Eric."

"Anytime."

"Eric," Daniel's mom spoke up from the doorway. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Um, no, thank you, Mrs. Corrigan. My mom's expecting me home by six."

"Would you like a ride?"

"No, I'll be careful. I promise, no more adventures to the mountain and getting in trouble with the police like last year."

Daniel and his mother laughed.

"Alright. Go on home. If you leave now, you may make it home just in time for your curfew."

Eric nodded, but turned at the doorway. "Oh, and Daniel, remember what I said."

Then, he left.

"What was that all about?" Ashley Corrigan asked.

Daniel stared after Eric. "Nothing, Mom. Just a friend helping out a friend."

Ashley smiled before leaving.

And if she saw the pill bottle on the desk or that Daniel looked truly happy for the first time in weeks, she didn't say anything.

* * *

Eric never mentioned it again, and especially not in front of the others, but occasionally, he'd give Daniel this knowing smile that baffled the other Supers. Still, they all knew better than to even try to get to the bottom of that stronger bond.

And any time Daniel felt the Monster creep up on him like a stealthy shadow in the night that only he could see, he thought of what Eric said and most of the time, he chased the Monster away. Even the times he didn't, his depressive episodes didn't last half as long as they used to.

The only time Daniel's depression got really bad was after Mollie called him a Shroud. That was the whole reason Eric stuck by him through the power stealing incident; he knew what could happen if he didn't.

Things were looking up for Daniel. Later on, he started dating Mollie. Eric and him only grew closer as time progressed. Rohan saw the signs and recognized them, easily stopping Daniel from falling down the rabbit hole when Eric wasn't there to do so.

Daniel finally had ropes to hold onto when he slipped and fell, something to catch him before he hit rock bottom. A safety net.

After the Final Battle with the Shroud, Daniel was happy. He kissed Mollie; he celebrated with Eric; he officially made up with Louisa. He was Rose's role model, and Simon thanked him for everything. Even Clay begrudgingly muttered a thanks.

Daniel wasn't sad within the three months afterward before he visited his psychiatrist for the final time.

On June 2nd, 2016, his psychiatrist took him off of his meds and stopped his therapy.

Daniel hasn't been clinically depressed since.

* * *

 _I know many of you haven't read Powerless by Matthew Cody, but what'd you think if you have? I don't get many people who have read the book and review, so if you bave, please tell me what you thought?_


	14. Who You Will Be (James, Sirius)

_Hello to all, and welcome to another wonderful segment of One Shot A Day. Now if I knew what half of those words meant, it'd be a perfect speech. I'm just kidding, but seriously I sound like a fairy tale or something. Anyway, on with the story._

 _WARNINGS: BULLYING AND SOME VIOLENCE_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

 **Sirius Black was born a Black, the heir to a prejudiced family, but as the years go by, several people will learn that it does not matter what a person is born, but who they how to be. Peter is not a Death Eater**

* * *

 _It does not matter what someone is born, but what they grow to be._ -JK Rowling

When Sirius Black was born, everyone knew about it. His birth was announced in the papers, talked about on the streets, obsessed over even months after that sunny November day.

There were the pureblood enthusiasts, who gushed over the birth of the heir to the prestigious Black family. The ones who ooed and awed over the baby boy who would no doubt be the perfect mix of his father and mother.

Then, there were the others, the ones the Black Family called blood traitors, such as the Potters and Dumbledore and McGonagall. They all thought the boy would simply be a nightmarish combination of his parents, and they all dreaded the day he reached Hogwarts.

But Sirius wasn't like that. No one really knew what caused it, but from the time he was born, Sirius was a little rebel. He hung out with Muggles when he knew he wasn't supposed to; he was smart, but he didn't do his school work with his tutor ("I'm not gonna do my work if that no good meanie is my tutor," Sirius had said). He wore regular clothes instead of suffocating dress robes, and he always spoke up on behalf of Muggles and blood traitors. Needless to say, his parents didn't like him much.

Even when Sirius went to Hogwarts, everyone believed that this was a phase and that he would grow out of it.

Any hopes of it being a phase were pretty much squashed when Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor.

For months, Sirius was on his own because everyone still believed that this was a mistake. Teachers glowered at him; students shoved him in the hallways; people called him names. It was hell.

Nobody stopped it; nobody even tried.

Until one cloudy day in March when the most unexpected person stood up for him.

"Oi, Black, stupid! Family beating on you much these days?"

Sirius kept walking, ignoring the Ravenclaws calling out insults to his back.

"You fucking bastard! I bet you'll grow up to be just like dear old Mummy and Daddy. Murderer."

Sirius kept walking, although his feet did fall heavier than before.

"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Hands grabbed him by the back, dragging him backwards into the arms of three Ravenclaws.

Punches were thrown; kicks were sent flying into his ribs. It was only a matter of time before the wands were brought out.

"Hey!" A familiar voice shouted. "Get away from him!"

The Ravenclaws bolted, running like the devil was at their heels, while a boy knelt beside him.

It was James Potter, who hated him with a passion but never involved himself in the bullying. Sirius flinched away.

"It's alright. Come on, I'll help you to Madam Pomphry."

James placed Sirius's arm around his shoulders and hoisted him to his feet.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Sirius mumbled as he and James began to slowly limp towards the Infirmary. "You hate me."

"No, my family hates your family. My parents told me to stay away from you and the other Blacks, but I don't think they anticipated what happened at your Sorting."

"So did you just feel the need to rebel?"

James chuckled. "Well, yes, but I admire you."

"You admire me? Are you on drugs?" Sirius said, seriously worrying for the guy's mental health.

James laughed as he rolled his eyes. "I'm not on drugs, but I do admire you. I mean, if I were you, I would've hexed those guys into oblivion, getting myself detention in the process, but you just kept walking. You knew they weren't worth it."

"Well, I grew up in a family of bullies. I had to learn what was worth getting in trouble for, and what wasn't."

"You're too wise for eleven."

"Age does not make us wise; experience does," Sirius said, doing his best Dumbledore impression.

James laughed. "The next Dumbledore."

"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Sirius cheered. "But seriously, I could never be the Headmaster. I'd kill half the students before the term was up."

James snorted. "Amen, brother."

They arrived at the hospital wing, and the nurse fixed Sirius up.

From that day on, Sirius and James were best friends.

(Which may or may not have scared the living daylights out of everyone at Hogwarts).

* * *

Fast forward nine years: June 13, 1979.

"You know, it's kind of funny that this battle would fall on Friday the 13th," Sirius called out to James as he sent a curse towards a Death Eater.

"Yeah, I've never been superstitious, but-"

"James, you used to pick petals off of flowers and say Lily loves me, Lily loves me not."

"And the flowers were right! She loves me; she really loves me."

"I know, James, I was there when you married her! "

"Potter, Black, focus before you get your heads taken off!"

At some point during the battle, Sirius and James got separated; Sirius was battling his cousin, Bella (she may have worn a mask, but her insane laughter hadn't changed a bit). Meanwhile, James was battling another Death Eater on the other side of the battlefield. He didn't see the curse someone sent hurtling at his turned back.

But Sirius did. He cursed Bellatrix so hard that she was sent flying back twenty feet and crashed into the wall of a house. It didn't kill her, unfortunately, but Sirius had other things to worry about.

The black haired man rushed across the battlefield, cursing anyone who got in his way, regardless of side. He even sent Mad Eye Moody thudding to the ground; he was probably going to pay for that later, but he didn't care.

He shoved James out of the way, just as the curse collided with Sirius's chest.

Sirius's scream echoed across the battlefield, bringing everything to a halt, as pain almost as horrible as the Cruciatious coursed through him.

Death Eaters and Aurors alike had frozen in their tracks, watching as Sirius screeched, falling to his knees, bleeding profusely.

James was the first one to break out of his stupor. He crawled on his hands and knees over to his best friend, scrambling for his wand to Apparate.

The Death Eaters followed; while the Aurors were distracted, they retreated, running or Apparating or Port Keying away.

Finally, the Aurors followed James and Sirius as they Apparated away from the battlefield to St. Mungos.

* * *

Three days later, Sirius woke up with his friends by his side. Remus was splayed out in a chair at the edge; Peter had fallen asleep in another while Lily curled up on the bed at Sirius's feet. James was lying in the bed beside him, cradling Sirius like his own child.

Sirius smiled. Feeling rather tired, he relaxed against James and went back to sleep.

But not before he heard his best friend whisper, "Thank you."

Yes, Sirius Black was born a Black, but by the time he was twenty one, everyone knew that he was more Potter than Black.

He was brother, friend, godfather, prankster, role model, but he was not prejudiced or cruel in any way, shape, or form.

It matters not what someone is born, but who they grow to be.

* * *

 _Yes, I know Sirius could've just deflected rhe curse, but where's the fun in that? And besides, when someone you loves in danger, you really don't think that oh, hey, I could do this; you just do what comes naturally, and for Sirius, that as getting James out of the way._

 _Anyway, bye bye, dear readers! Until we meet again... cue the quote from every book/movie there has ever been, right?_

 _Thanks for reading._


	15. Worth Dying For (Reyna, Leo, Nico)

_Another chapter, one of my favorites to be honest. Also, no Caleo! Sorry._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 **The stories of three demigods who couldn't find something to live for, but maybe- just maybe- they can find something worth dying for. Nico Di Angelo, Leo Valdez, and Reyna Avilo Ramírez-Arellano... and how they went from the number one outcasts to heroes, self harm, attempted suicide, mentions of child abuse, character deaths**

* * *

 _My mama always used to tell me if you can't find something to live for, you best find something to die for._ -Tupac

Nico Di Angelo hated his life. Your sister and mother dying; having only one somewhat friend who you have a crush on; and having to risk your life every time you step out your front door can do that to you.

When Nico was ten- after he left camp, but before his father claimed him and he met Midas- he contemplated suicide. He held a pocket knife (stolen) in his hand and held it against his wrist, watching a thin line of blood appear.

Midas chose that moment to show up, and Nico stuffed the pocket knife into his coat pocket before the ghost could see it. Maybe it was a coincidence, but Nico highly doubted that. It was probably the Fates' way of saying 'you can't die yet! We still have so much more torture to put you through!'

Nico really isn't sure whether he should be grateful or not for the intervention.

When Nico was twelve- after the war but before Percy went missing- he contemplated it again. People had begun to forget about him and all he'd done to bring down Kronos, and Nico was alone. He held his sword against his chest and prepared to plunge it through his heart when a knock sounded at the door.

"Nico!" Percy called. "It's time for Capture the Flag! We could really use you on our team!"

Nico would be lying if he said that that didn't brighten up his day, if only slightly.

"Alright, I-I'll be out in a minute!"

"'Kay, hurry up!"

And Nico put down the sword, if only for another day.

The next and final time Nico tried to kill himself was after Jason found out about his crush on Percy

Nico stood beside the railing on the Argo 2, looking out over the icy depths below, contemplating whether he should leap from the boat or stay.

He probably would've chosen to jump if it hadn't been for Percy.

He promised him, promised that he would lead the others to the Doors of Death. Maybe he was just looking for a reason not to off himself, but things didn't feel finished here yet.

So he walked away.

A few weeks later, the final battle arrived, and Nico had to make a decision. He'd nearly turned into a shadow more times than he could count this week, but if he didn't use his powers, Will would die. Will was injured, and there was no way Nico could get to him from across the battlefield before the Earthborn killed him.

So he focused hard and watched as skeletons exploded from the earth, attacking any monster that got close to Will.

Nico collapsed. All this time, he'd been looking for something to live for, but maybe, he just needed something to die for.

* * *

Leo Valdez hated his life. Losing your mother; getting abused and bullied by every person that comes into your life; and having to fight a woman that had the world in her hands (literally) can do that to you.

At the ripe old age of nine, Leo Valdez tried to kill himself. His foster mother's abuse, his mother's death, and being locked in an attic for three months by said foster mother had driven him just a bit insane. Luckily for some people, unluckily for Leo, his social worker decided to pay a surprise visit, and he found Leo bleeding out on the attic floor.

Scars now marked his forearms where the razor had failed to do the deed, but Leo didn't let anyone see and on the rare occasions they did, they didn't ask.

Leo Valdez lived to see ten.

When Leo was thirteen, he tried again, this time using a gun.

The Fates obviously knew that Leo could not die yet, so the bullet didn't even pierce his skull (which amazed the doctors), although it did cause a nasty scar.

Frank saw it once while he and Leo were on guard duty, and although he gazed at Leo curiously for the rest of the time, he didn't ask. And Leo didn't tell.

Then, at age fifteen, Leo tried for the third and final time.

On the anniversary of his mom's death, he tried to take a bottle full of pills to join her, but Jason had interrupted and talked him out of it. The pills were crushed and the dust thrown away, and Leo wasn't tempted to try it again for several months.

When Leo found out that his memories with Jason were fake, he couldn't help but wonder what really happened that day to stop him from taking the pills.

August 1st rolled around, and Leo put his plan into action. The Fates would cut his string today, and Leo wasn't going to try to stop it.

An oath to keep with a final breath. I promised I'd protect you, Harley, and that's what I'm doing. I hope you can forgive me, he thought.

The world exploded, painting the sky orange and red, and Leo smiled.

He would be with his mother again.

The last thing he saw before he collided with the ground was the seven and so many others watching on in horror, but Leo didn't mind dying, as long as he brought Dirt Lady down with him.

His home was safe. His friends-his family- were safe, or at least as safe as demigods could be. And that was all that mattered.

All this time, he'd been looking for something to live for when maybe he just needed something to die for.

* * *

Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano hated her life. Your father going insane and dying; losing your sister, figuratively if not literally; and losing your two loves to other girls can do that to you.

When Reyna was ten, she took a dagger and tried to end it all, but her sister showed up just in time to stop her. Reyna isn't really sure whether she should be grateful, but she tries to be.

Fast forward four years. Reyna tried to kill herself by throwing herself off of a watch tower, but Jason took her hand and coaxed her into stepping away from the ledge. She lived to see another day, and she made her first real friend at Camp Jupiter.

Reyna doesn't know if a god decided to interfere, or if time stole it away, but eventually, Jason forgot all about the incident. Reyna would be lying if she said that that didn't hurt like Hades.

When Reyna was fifteen, right after Jason disappeared, she contemplated slitting her throat with her sword, but Dakota came running in with some problem that she doesn't remember.

Nonetheless, Reyna held on for another day. For Rome.

The Final Battle came around, and Reyna stood on the battlefield, fighting a beast twice her size and winning.

Suddenly, she heard someone cry out, and the daughter of Bellona turned to see Jason lying on the ground, holding his side. Even from here, she spotted the blood and while there wasn't enough for it to be a stab wound, the blade must've been poisoned.

But that was the least of her worries right now. A monster had thrown a javelin right at the son of Jupiter, and it would hit him any second.

Reyna sprinted across the battlefield, leaping over wounded demigods and fallen weapons and monster dust with agility and speed that was impressive, even for her.

Jason was so close. Only a few steps away, and Reyna leaped the last two feet to slide in front of Jason.

The javelin collided with her back, and she felt warm, sticky bloody ooze down her skin at an alarming rate.

She smiled at Jason, weakly, to show she didn't blame him before falling to the ground, her blood mingling with the rest of the crimson liquid that coated the grass.

Reyna saw Jason kneel by her side and felt him cradle her like he had all those years ago when he helped her down from the watch tower.

She whispered, "I forgive you."

And then, she's standing beside Nico at the entrance to the Underworld, soon joined by Leo Valdez. They enter together, getting Elysium without argument, not even from Midas, and they're happy.

For so many years, they searched for something to live for, never finding it.

But in the end, all they really needed was something to die for.

* * *

 _Review! So long!_


	16. Their Shoes (Carter, Sadie)

_Buenos días, mi amigos. (Good day, my friends)_

 _WARNINGS: LANGUAGE AND IMPLIED RAPE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 **Sadie hated it all. Getting taken away from her dad, her mum dying, getting dragged into a world of Egyptian gods... it was just all too much. But after a talk with her brother and a horrible dream, maybe she'll find out that her own life isn't so bad compared to others.**

* * *

 _When your feet start to hurt, put yourself in someone else's shoes._ -Demi Lovato

Sadie was currently sitting in her room at Brooklyn House, hating her life.

First, her mum dies, and she's taken away from her dad, only given two days a year with him, and then, she's dragged into a world of Egyptian gods. Now, her dad's the host of Osiris, and all she has is her uncle and her brother, who she loves, but can never be her dad.

"What's up, Sadie?" He brother asked as he stepped inside the room, leaning against the doorway with that concerned face that looked so much like her dad's.

"You wouldn't understand," she said, rolling over to face the wall.

"I miss them, too, Sadie," Carter told her after a moment of silence.

"At least you got time with Dad. I got two days a year," she muttered, angrily.

"That doesn't change the fact that he was my dad, too, or that Mom was my mother as well."

"Still."

"At least you had a home," Carter reminded her. "I spent my days in hotels and at lectures with a bunch of people I didn't know."

Carter has this tone of voice that said that there was more to it, but Sadie barely noticed.

"Don't even try to pity yourself, Carter," she mumbled, feeling mad at her brother for daring to say that his life was harder and mad at herself for feeling the need to cry so strongly.

"I'm not trying to pity myself. I'm just trying to say that-"

"Go, Carter."

"Sadie-"

"Go!"

Carter sighed, but left, and Sadie burst into tears when she knew he was out of ear shot. She lay there for who knows how long before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She was standing at a dig site where people were hard at work. Sadie saw her dad talking with a guy in dusty work clothes over by the tents.

What was this? Was this some kind of way to torture her?

But then, she noticed Carter.

He couldn't have been older than twelve with his scrawny form and unruly dark curls. In his kakhis and button up blue shirt, he looked very hot and uncomfortable sitting at a table in the desert. When he leaned back, she saw the title of the book he was reading was _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban._

Carter liked fantasy? Sadie smirked; she was so going to tease him about this later.

A man sat at the table beside Carter, a man she didn't know. He was tall and tan from many days of working in the sun. His black hair was plastered to his forehead, and his white tank top stuck to his chest from sweat. Old shorts dawned his legs, dusty from the dirt, and his green eyes met Carter's.

"Do you need something, sir?" Carter said in a seemingly polite voice, but Sadie could tell he was peeved off. She couldn't judge, though; I mean she would be, too, if a random guy just sat at her table.

"What's your name, kid?" The guy asked.

Carter raised his eyebrows. "I'm afraid I'm not allowed to give out that information."

Sadie laughed. Her brother used to be a spunky little thing. She suddenly stopped chuckling; what had changed?

The guy chortled. "Fair enough. Name's Henson, Tyler Henson," he informed her brother, holding out his hand.

Carter shook it, still looking suspicious. "Carter."

"You're Kane's kid. He always talks about you," Henson said. "Tells everyone how smart and polite and obedient you are. You're every parent's dream kid."

Carter smiled. "I wouldn't say that. I can be the devil when I want to be."

"Is that so?" Henson laughed. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Carter, but if I don't get back to work, my boss will have my head."

Carter laughed and waved goodbye as Henson walked off.

Suddenly, Sadie wasn't standing at the dig site anymore. No, she was in a hotel room, standing beside a scratched desk, which Carter was sitting at.

She saw he was writing in a journal, and she was a little shocked; Carter used to write all the time when he was eight, but she'd figured that he'd stopped as he got older. She'd never seen him with a notebook or journal.

A knock sounded at the door, and Carter looked up as their dad rushed out of the bathroom, opening the door in a flash.

Tyler Henson stood on the other side, and their dad stepped aside to allow him in.

"Hello, Mr. Henson. My apologies, but I'm afraid I haven't sorted through the scrolls yet. It will only take me a moment, if you could give some of your time."

"Of course, Dr. Kane. Besides, the longer it takes you, the later I have to be back at work."

Julius Kane laughed. "True, true. Still, it won't even take me five minutes."

Their dad rushed off to another room while Carter and Henson sat there, looking very awkward.

"Do you write?" Henson asked, startling Carter.

"Um, yeah, mostly historical fiction about mythology and such."

Henson smiled. "When it's your whole life, it's quite easy to write about."

Carter nodded. "Exactly."

"Mind if I read it?" Henson asked.

"Oh, um, sure," Carter stammered, handing the journal to him.

Henson skimmed through the few pages Carter had written before grinning and handing it back.

"It's very good. I only have one piece of advice for you," Henson told him. "Add a more relatable character. I can tell that you're trying to target younger audiences, people your age and teens. So add a character that a twelve or thirteen year old can relate to."

Carter smiled. "Thanks."

"Alright, Mr. Henson, I'm ready."

The scene remained the same, but the people disappeared until only Carter was left, sitting at the desk, scribbling once again.

A knock sounded at the door, and Carter stood to answer it, giving Sadie the impression that her dad was not home. After looking through the peep hole, Carter opened the door and allowed Tyler Henson inside.

"Um, I'm sorry, Mr. Henson, but my dad's not here," Carter said. "He's already left to deliver a lecture."

Henson smiled. "Well, first of all, call me Tyler; Mr. Henson is far too formal. Second of all, I'm not here to see your father. I'm here to see you."

Carter's eyes widened. "Me? Why?"

"Well, I'm not on break, and I thought I'd stop by to see how you're coming along on that story of your's."

Carter nodded, handing Henson the book.

Sadie was starting to become very suspicious, and she could tell Carter was, too, but Carter trusted this person. Their dad trusted him, so why shouldn't he?

Henson sat on one of the beds and started reading, taking a little longer, seeing as Carter had come farther along since the last time Henson was here.

After a few minutes, Henson gestured for Carter to sit beside him, and he did, putting a few inches between their legs.

"It's very good. Who are these characters- Sam and Maggie?" Henson asked. "I like them."

"Yeah, they're based off of me and my sister. You know, if we were Egyptian magicians."

Sadie shuffled her feet. That was a little creepy.

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, she went to live with our grandparents after our mom died."

"You know, I have a brother. He went to live with our dad after he divorced our mom; I haven't seen him since."

"That's horrible. At least I get visitation days."

Henson placed a hand on Carter's thigh, and the boy went rigid, shifting uncomfortably.

"It's alright, Carter."

His hand started moving higher.

* * *

Sadie jolted awake to find Carter and Amos sitting beside her bed.

"Sadie, are you alright?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, you kept shouting 'get away from him! I'll kill you, you bastard!'" Amos informed her.

Sadie didn't respond; she leapt forward and hugged the air out of her brother.

Carter may not know what she dreamed but she dreamed it.

She had quite literally taken a walk in someone else's shoes.

Now, all she had to do was talk to Carter.

* * *

 _So yeah, kind of dark. If enough people want me to continue this, I definitely will. Probably at least three people for me to make a two or three shot. Or I could do one about Carter during the time of the dream from his point of view. Or both. Just tell me what you'd like me to do, either from the above choices or an idea of your own and I'll take it into consideration._

 _Bye!_


	17. Silver Inferiority (Regulus, Sirius)

_Hello. Good morning, where I'm at!_

Some school years/ages have been altered: Regulus is two years younger than Sirius; some of the bullies should've already granted or be younger etc. But it's all for the sake of the story.

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 **Regulus Black has been manipulated all his life, but when his 'friends' hurt his brother, he makes a decision. What has he done to deserve this abuse and this bullying? Nothing. And the day he decided to do something about it was the day Regulus Black changed his destiny. OOC REGULUS**

* * *

 _Remember, no one can make you feel inferior without your consent_. -Eleanor Roosevelt

Regulus Black was easily manipulated; even he'll admit to that. But he was loyal to a fault, which was probably why the Sorting Hat wanted to sort him into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. If Regulus hadn't begged the Sorting Hat to make him a Snake, he'd be an eagle or a badger at the moment.

Sometimes, he wishes he was.

Anyway, it was a cloudy Sunday morning in February, the sun not even glimpsing from behind the canopy of white and gray to shine on a single face.

Regulus had been strolling down the hall with his 'friends'. He says 'friends' in a light term, meaning alliances in a casual way.

His brother had been rushing down the hallway with that smirk that said he was up to no good, but he hadn't been looking where he was going, and he ran straight into Lucius Malfoy. Sirius was alone.

"Well, what do we have here? Sirius Black, all by his lonesome," Lucius Malfoy smirked.

Sirius sneered. "Hello, Malfoy, still looking in the mirror every five seconds?"

Lucius growled. "You know, we've been waiting for this chance. You never should've become a Gryffindor, blood traitor."

And then, they were attacking him. Punches were flying; feet cracking against Sirius's rib cage.

Regulus had to make a decision: help his brother and be labeled a blood traitor, or stand by and watch while his brother was probably killed.

Regulus wasn't brave; he wasn't one to risk his life. But he still remembered those days when thunder crackled over their house and Sirius held him close to his side. He remembered the monsters in his closet and the demon under his bed and the horrors inside his dreams (he was five, don't judge him). Sirius was always there to chase them away.

"Flipendo!" Regulus exclaimed, a jet of blue light flying out of his wand and hitting Lucius in the back. The blonde went flying backwards into the wall, sliding to the floor.

"Stupefy!" Three red lights later and the opponents were knocked out. "Obliviate."

They would remember attacking Sirius, but not that Regulus was with them or that he was the one that hexed them.

The younger helped his brother to his feet, casting a featherlight charm to help carry Sirius to the Hospital Wing. He didn't want to risk a levitation charm, get distracted, and drop his brother; that would not be good, to say the least.

"You saved me," Sirius slurred, spitting out blood from his split lip.

"Yes, Captain Obvious," Regulus responded.

"Why?"

"Because you're my brother. Blood's thicker than water, although you apparently didn't get the memo," Regulus spat, bitterly. He may love his brother, but the main reason he could never be a Hufflepuff was because he didn't forgive easily. Then again, he used to be able to. His sorting had affected a lot of things, none of them good.

"Thanks," Sirius said as they arrived at the Hospital Wing.

"You're welcome. Obliviate."

It was risky because Sirius would remember getting attacked, but not who helped him or dragged him to the Hospital Wing. But Regulus was clever, as well as loyal; covering his tracks was the best thing for everyone.

He laid his now unconscious brother down on the floor before knocking quickly and racing away before Madam Pomphry answered it.

* * *

A week later, Regulus's decision came back to bite him.

He hadn't been hanging out with the bullies that much, and they didn't ask why Regulus had suddenly become aloof. They didn't even ask where he'd been the day they attacked Sirius.

He should've known it was too good to last.

On Friday night, while everyone was at dinner, Regulus chose to go get some studying done in the library, when guess who he ran into?

Yep, Malfoy and his cronies.

"Going somewhere, Regulus?" Malfoy demanded with a sneer.

"To the library. Does that hinder you in some way?" Regulus said.

"Well, no, but you hexing us does."

Shit. They knew.

"Yep, Rabastan saw you attack us, and he told us just the other day. We simply had to wait for you to be alone. Now, get him."

Regulus turned on his heel and tried to run, but Thomas Crabbe grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back.

Pain shot through his body as punch after punch landed on the powerless Regulus, who kicked and withered like a snake desperate to escape a trap.

"This is what happens when you cross us, Regulus. Don't forget that," Lucius said from where he was watching against the wall.

Regulus kicked, catching Jeremy Goyle in the thigh, smirking as he flinched. Headbutting Crabbe, he was able to climb to his feet, but Malfoy sent a jinx at him, sending him flying back to the floor. He couldn't get back up.

"What?"

"An immobilization charm of sorts. You can still speak and flinch and all of those things, but you can't get up, nor can you fight," Malfoy explained.

Damn.

A fist connected with his nose, and Regulus felt it break.

And then, his attackers were flying off of him. The curse was removed, and Regulus staggered to his feet, holding his nose to prevent any further blood loss.

Someone handed him a handkerchief, and Regulus took it, gratefully.

When his vision started to clear, he found Remus Lupin staring at him, holding his wand.

"Here. Episky," Remus cast, and Regulus felt his nose heal.

After wiping up the blood, Regulus said, "Thanks, and what is going on back there?"

Sirius and James were frolicking around, putting hair dye in the unconscious bullies' hair, writing things on their forehead, stealing their clothes. Peter Pettigrew was taking pictures.

"Their idea of revenge," Remus said. "Those photos will be all over the Great Hall by tomorrow."

"Well, thanks, I guess?"

Remus laughed. "Don't worry. They're just weird like that."

"Yeah..."

Sirius looked up and smiled. "Thought I'd repay the favor, little brother."

Regulus didn't ask how he remembered; honestly, he didn't think Sirius knew.

By the end of the following week, Regulus was a Marauder, finally being the prankster he was as a kid again.

He no longer let people bully him into things, and Lucius and his cronies stayed away from them for the most part. The one time they did bother him, a few Gryffindors (not the Marauders, mind you) stuck up for him.

When Regulus was fourteen, he ran away with his brother to the Potters and later joined the Order.

July 22, 1979 came and went without mishap.

He had a son named Dean Sirius Black; the Potters picked him to be their Secret Keeper, seeing as he was even more unlikely than Peter.

On Halloween, 1981, the Potters lived.

And all because Regulus chose to help his brother on that cloudy Sunday morning in February all those years ago.

* * *

 _So yeah, change one thing, change the world as we know it. Also, though, I thought the reason Lucius Malfoy chose Crabbe and Goyle to be his son's friends because they were his bodyguards when he was in school, so that's why._


	18. Destiny Exists (Hermione, Albus P)

_I'll admit, this one isn't my favorite, but I still think it's pretty good._

 _WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF ATTEMPTED SUICIDE_

 **Hermione Granger was never big on destiny. She thought what happens happens, but there's no reason for it. She's thirty-six before she realizes how wrong she was.**

* * *

 _I'm a firm believer that everything happens for a reason._ -Demi Lovato

Hermione Granger never believed in destiny. She believed that things happened, but there was no reason behind them. Desting could not be supported by fact, and Hermione knew logic. She didn't know superstitions.

But when she's thirty-six, her nephew decided to steal a time turner and time travel (so much like his father, it scares her). And she realized that Destiny does exist.

September 19th, 1979, a little girl was born. Delivered by a doctor with golden hair, born to two young dentists with brown hair and chocolate eyes. That girl would grow up to be a hero, to save more people than anyone ever anticipated.

What would have happened if she hadn't been born?

December 1982, the girl couldn't breathe. She'd eaten peanut butter, not knowing that she was allergic to peanuts. Her parents didn't know either, and they rushed her to the hospital, where they healed her.

What would've happened if she died that day?

November 12, 1985, the girl was first bullied, pushed around on the playground, forcing her to hide in the library until recess came to an end. She did this everyday, and her love for books began.

What would have happened if Anne hadn't bullied her and she hadn't run to the library? What if she never became the genius that she grew to be, the genius that saved her friends' butts using logic and knowledge?

Tell me, what would've happened?

July 14th, 1986, the girl got mad at Anne and her gang of friends for bullying her. Next thing she knew, they're screaming their heads off, their hair ranging from vibrant orange to lime green to cerulean blue.

What would've happened had she not gotten mad? What would've happened had she not performed Accidental magic?

August 17, 1989, her little cousin, Nora, wandered into the street, right in front of a car. The girl screamed, and the next thing she could tell, Nora had been thrown out of the way by seemingly nothing. She was alright.

What would've happened had she not saved Nora? What if her magic had not kicked in at precisely that moment?

September 19th, 1990, a letter arrived in the mail, inviting her to a whimsical school of the magic. A woman stopped by, named Minerva McGonagall, and showed her what had saved her little cousin, convinced the bullies to back off, and would someday save her life more times than she could count.

What if that letter had not arrived? What if the girl slipped under the radar, and the school did not send her the letter by mistake? What if her parents had decided not to send her?

October 31, 1991, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, who had both bullied her at one time or another, saved her from a troll.

What if they hadn't saved her? What if she'd died? What if she'd gotten out of the situation, but her and the others had never become friends?

May 23, 1992, they discovered what was hidden inside the school, a stone that could make you immortal.

What if they hadn't solved the mystery? What if they hadn't gone after it?

October 31, 1992, Mrs. Norris was petrified and strung by her tail in in a corridor.

What would've happened if Riddle hadn't petrified anyone? What if he's chosen to surprise them by taking Ginny months afterward?

June 1st, 1993, Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber of Secrets.

What if Riddle hadn't taken Ginny? What if Harry hadn't destroyed the Horcrux?

June 30, 1993, Sirius Black escaped Azkaban.

What if Sirius hadn't escaped? What if he'd rotted in Azkaban? What if Harry never knew the true meaning of family?

May 27, 1994, Sirius Black dragged Ron Weasley and Peter Pettigrew under the Whomping Willow, followed by Harry, the girl, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape.

What if Sirius hadn't done that? What if none of them ever discovered the true story behind Harry's parents' death? What if Peter Pettigrew hadn't run that night?

November 1, 1994, Harry's name was pulled out of the Goblet of fire, and they were thrown into a world of dragons, mazes, kidnappings, and unimaginable horror.

What if Harry's name hadn't come out of the Goblet? What could have happened?

June 3rd, 1995, Harry and Cedric got yanked away to a graveyard to become sacrifices to the monster that killed so many people, including Cedric.

What if Cedric hadn't died? Well, her nephew had answered that one.

June 18th, 1996, Sirius Black died.

What if he hadn't died? Would it make things better or worse?

June 30th, 1997, Albus Demubledore died.

What would have happened if he lived? What would've happened if everyone that died lived to see the end of that wretched war?

What would've happened if Voldemort never had a child? Could this-all of this- have been prevented?

Exactly. No one knows.

"Mom," Rose called as she stepped into the hospital room. "Is Al gonna be okay?"

"Well, the nurses say so," Hermione told her. "We'll have to trust them for now."

"Why'd he do it, Mommy?"

"I don't know, Rosie. I just don't know. Why don't you go find Lily; she looked pretty hysterical last time I saw her."

"Okay, Mommy, keep an eye on him for me."

"Can do, Rosie. Send your father in here if you see him."

Rose left.

Maybe if Voldemort was never born, this wouldn't have happened. Maybe if his mother hadn't drugged Tom Riddle Sr; maybe if Tom Riddle I stuck around for his son, if not for the mother of his child, all of this could've been stopped.

Maybe if Dumbledore or someone had brought Voldemort down before he was too powerful to stop, none of this would've happened.

Maybe if Voldemort hadn't hooked up with Bellatrix Lestrange and never had Delphi, she wouldn't be sitting here.

Or maybe she would. Like I said, no one knows.

Maybe if she'd been there for him more, Albus wouldn't have tried to kill himself.

"You alright, Mione?" Ron asked from behind her.

"Ron, my nephew is sitting in the hospital, nearly dead by his own hand, and you're asking if I'm okay?"

"Sorry, but what else can I say?"

"I suppose you're right."

Ron walked over and hugged her as images of the past, what lead up to the events, and what came after floated in front of her eyes.

"I love you, Mione."

"I love you, too, Ron."

Al had to wake up. It wasn't his time yet. She knew it in her gut.

Maybe if all those things hadn't happened, Al wouldn't have tried to kill himself.

But she also may not be sitting here with Ron Weasley, her wonderfully annoying and endearing husband, with two beautiful children.

Al may not even be born.

Maybe everything does happen for a reason.

* * *

 _So what'd you think? Review!_


	19. Not Powerless (Percy Weasley)

_Buenos días. ?Como estás? (Good day. How are you?)_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 **Percy Weasley spent years believing that he was powerless, but when Muggleborns are starting to get killed, he must make a decision: keep his head down and mouth shut or fight. Which one will he choose?**

* * *

 _The most common way that people give up there power is by thinking they don't have any._ -Alice Walker

For years, Percy didn't believe that he had any power. He wasn't naturally gifted at magic like Bill; he wasn't brave enough to just go for it, like Charlie; he wasn't a clever genius like Fred and George (they were geniuses, even if he'd never say that to them). He wasn't a fantastic strategist, like his brother Ron, or stupidly head strong and brave like Ginny, although he could be quite stubborn.

So he tried to be the smartest, but Bill already had that title. He tried to be the guardian, the protector, but he only became the Prat. Nobody understood his true intentions.

Years went by, and Percy broke. Somebody pushed him too far, and he lost everything.

Fast forward almost three years, and he's pacing his office, his hands trembling with a sheet of paper clenched in his hand.

Muggleborns- innocents- were being killed and imprisoned due to blood and nothing more. It was sickening.

The paper was one of the Muggleborns, and guess who's it was?

Penelope Clearwater's.

Percy's first and only girlfriend, who he truly cared for, but she didn't understand why he left. Sure, maybe his dramatic exit wasn't necessary or the best option, but he needed to leave, and she didn't understand that.

But now, Percy was stuck with two choices. He could keep his head down, his mouth shut, and hope to survive, or he could fight, risking his life in the process, but saving many others.

Percy knew what was right, but he was afraid. One slip up, and he was dead or sent to be tortured or in Azkaban.

Tapping his foot faster, he read and reread the invitation to Bill's wedding before skimming over Penny's paper again.

He collapsed into his chair, staring at Penny's crumpled up form.

"Oh, Penny," he whispered to himself. "What is it about you that makes me brave?"

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _His hand slipped into Penny's as they strolled down the corridor, giggling softly under their breath, happy to be away from prying ears._

 _"I love you," he murmured in her ear._

 _"I love you more," she retaliated._

 _"I love you most," he replied._

 _"I love you mostest."_

 _"That's not a word."_

 _"So?"_

 _Percy gasped in mock horror. "Penelope Clearwater, the Ravenclaw, you have disappointed me!"_

 _She laughed. "What are you gonna do about it?"_

 _Percy stepped forward and kissed her, laughing against her lips._

 _Click!_

 _Percy and Penny looked up, expecting to see Colin Creevey with his camera, but no, they weren't that lucky. Instead, Marcus Flint stood near them, holding a camera that now possessed a photograph of the two of them kissing._

 _"What on earth, Flint?" Percy snapped._

 _"I wouldn't get too snippy, Weasel," Flint sneered. "After all, I have a picture, and a picture is worth a thousand words. Let's see, what shall the headlines be? How about... The Slut and The Freak?"_

 _Percy took a menacing step forward. "Oi! Call me whatever you want, but never call my girlfriend a slut or anything else for that matter!"_

 _"Ooh," he smirked. "Weasley grew a pair."_

 _"Oh, I otta-"_

 _"Percy, he's not worth it," Penny told him, taking him by the arm. "Let's go. And for the record, we're Prefects, ten points from Slytherin for being out past curfew."_

 _She took the redhead's hand and started to lead him down the corridor when Flint called after them._

 _"I bet you'll be regretting taking those points when this photo is plastered all over the Great Hall tomorrow, whore!"_

 _Percy spun on his heel, brandishing his wand and shouting, "Avifors!"_

 _Marcus Flint started to shrink, slowly, until he was a bird, barely the size of one of their textbooks. He flailed his wings, hopping up and down on his small feet._

 _Percy picked up the camera before casting the counter spell, watching Marcus return to his normal form and spit out feathers._

 _"Oh, and just in case you decide to spread rumors about us or insult Penelope again, furnonculus!"_

 _Painful looking boils appeared all over the boy, spreading up his arms and down his legs and on his face._

 _"Don't mess with the people I care about again, Flint, or I will use every hex in the book to get back at you."_

 _Percy grabbed a shocked Penelope's hand and stormed away, taking her to an abandoned Potions classroom to speak with her._

 _She shuffled her feet. "Um..."_

 _"Penny, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just-"_

 _"Thanks."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Thanks. You stood up for me. Not a lot of people are willing to do that, my brave Gryffindor."_

 _She stepped forward and kissed him, surprising him, but after a moment, he just melted into the moment._

 _He couldn't have been happier._

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

Penny was his sweet little Raven, his precious book worm, his 'Penny for your thoughts.' It was a little pun he'd created after a girl called Penny a freak, and she'd refused to tell him what was wrong.

And now, she was dead, killed by bloody Dementors and horrible prejudiced.

He sat at his desk, hugging an old photograph of him and her from his wallet.

It was a Muggle photo that Penny's dad had taken when Penny had gotten pregnant.

Yes, Penny had been pregnant. They'd wanted to get married in August of 1996, but the Goblet of Fire happened and marrying was the least of his worries.

Penny lost the baby, three days before Percy split with the family and three months after she took the pregnancy test. Grieving, things had been said, things had been done, and look where he was now.

He put the photo on the edge of his desk and put his head down.

 _"Penny for your thoughts, Penny?"_

 _"Hello, my Knight in shining armor, my Percival."_

 _"I love you, my little Raven."_

 _"I love you, too, my brave Gryffindor."_

Percy made his decision.

He picked up his cell phone (yes, he had one; Penny had introduced him to Muggle cellular phones many years ago). Dialing a number almost forgotten, he knew he couldn't do this alone. He just prayed that he would help him after all these years and despite all the danger.

Click.

"Hello?"

Percy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Oliver, it's Percy Weasley from Hogwarts. Could we talk? It's important."

"Um, sure, I'm free tonight."

"Can you meet me at the Knights and Wizards pub at five thirty?"

"Alright."

"Thanks."

Percy hung up. No turning back now.

* * *

 _I will be continuing this story at some point. As for when, well, that all depends on when I_ _get other stories posted and updated. But don't worry, I will get it posted as soon as possible._


	20. Trust Your Instincts (Percy Weasley)

_Hi!_

 _By the way, I am by no means a song writer, so don't judge my song writing skills._

 _AN: I WROTE THE SONG! THE ONLY THING I DON'T OWN MUSIC WISE IS THE QUOTE FROM ANTHEM BY GOOD CHARLOTTE AND THE MENTION OF I'LL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU BY MILEY CYRUS (ALTHOUGH I'M PRETENDING PERCY WROTE IT)_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nada._**

 **Everyone expected Percy to go into the Ministry, but when Percy goes into music... well, everyone was a little surprised. But Percy didn't listen to them; he knew what was right for him. OOC Percy**

* * *

 _Nobody but you knows what is right for you, so listen to your instincts._ -Demi Lovato

"Oooh, oooh, o-o-oooh," Percy sang, making a mark on his paper. "The years fly by, like clouds in the blue sky. Time disappears like the highway of life; once you lose it, you can't, oh, you can't get it back."

He marked the notes on his paper, A to a D to F to C. Then, he took notice of the solfege syllables. Do, Rey, Mi, etc.

"That's really good," Fred told him, standing behind him.

"Thanks," Percy said, a little shocked. Fred never complimented him. He usually teased him for every mistake, every thing he did.

"Wrote anything about me yet?" Fred joked.

"Actually, yes."

Fred abruptly stopped laughing. "Should I be worried?"

"No. Here." Percy flipped to the right page before hitting a few notes on the piano. "This is the Anthem! Throw all your hands up! Oh, don't wanna be you!"

"I like that. Why didn't you show this talent sooner?" Fred asked, looking happy and very curious.

"Well, I was the studious one. People expected me to go into the Ministry like Dad. I didn't want to disappoint anybody," Percy answered, not meeting his brother's eyes.

"What changed?"

"I don't know. I guess when Flitwick convinced me to perform at graduation after he heard me, I just stopped worrying so much."

It was true that Flitwick had convinced him to perform at his Hogwarts graduation, and it had taken Percy two weeks before he decided to do so. He performed I'll Always Remember You, a song he wrote just for the occasion, and people who didn't know his name before that day came up and talked to him.

Percy didn't give them the time of day. After all, if they can't love his studious ways, why should he even talk to them? Still, he may not be friends with them, but he forgave them. He turned the pain they caused him into creativity, the power that fueled his songs and music.

"Well, just know that you haven't disappointed anybody. Heck, Mum brags about you to her friend's more than she does the rest of us combined."

"Been spying?"

"Did you expect anything else?"

Percy chuckled. "Thanks, Fred. Now, I gotta go. Don't wanna be late for my performance."

Fred smiled. "We'll be there, as soon as Mum stops chasing Bill around with a pair of scissors."

Percy rolled his eyes. "A typical day in the Weasley household, aye?"

"Yep."

* * *

An hour later...

Percy stood under the bright stage lights, staring at his family and his few friends (although the number had grown since he'd learned to let loose a little).

Oliver Wood waved from beside Audrey (who would later become Percy's wife) and Penelope (who was on good terms with Percy, but they no longer dated).

He smiled as the music started.

 _"I'm that kid in the library_

 _The one you laughed at, the one you didn't see_

 _I'm the one with his nose in a book_

 _The one you didn't give a second look_

 _I'm the one you pushed around everyday on the playground_

 _I'm the student you ignored_

 _The sibling you teased_

 _The person you forgot about_

 _I'm the kid that always smiles_

 _But cries when I'm alone_

 _I'm the one that says I'm fine_

 _But cuts when I'm on my own_

 _You don't have to be my friend_

 _Or hold my hand_

 _Or kiss my tears away_

 _Just listen when I say_

 _I'm not invincible_

 _I'm vulnerable_

 _Miserable_

 _Might as well call me Mr. Invisible_

 _Where are you now, I ask everyday_

 _You're not home, and I'm alone_

 _I keep the thoughts at bay_

 _But they won't stay away_

 _When I was four years old_

 _I was scared of the monsters that lived under my bed_

 _But when I got older, I learned that monsters don't live under the bed_

 _They live inside your head._

 _You don't have to be my friend_

 _Or hold my hand_

 _Or kiss my tears away_

 _Just listen when I say_

 _I'm not invincible_

 _I'm vulnerable_

 _Miserable_

 _Might as well call me Mr. Invisible_

 _Did no one ever notice that I was in pain?_

 _Everyday, fighting the voices telling me I couldn't stay_

 _Telling people that I was okay_

 _But it still hurt_

 _Demons in my head_

 _Telling me to run before I'm dead_

 _Making me love the red_

 _My arm bled_

 _What have I become?_

 _Who am I?_

 _What have I become?_

 _Who am I?_

 _What have I become._

 _Who am I?_

 _Please, won't somebody save me now!_

 _Make it end, tonight!_

 _invisible... Invisble... INVISIBLE!_

 _You don't have to be my friend_

 _Or hold my hand_

 _Or kiss my tears away_

 _Just listen when I say_

 _I'm not invincible_

 _I'm vulnerable_

 _Miserable_

 _But now... I'm not..._

 _INVISIBLE!_

The music ended, and Percy took a deep breath as the audience exploded into applause.

He ran off the stage to join his family, hugging them all, including Harry and Hermione, as they congratulated him. He kissed Audrey.

And that was only the first of many performances.

At the age of twenty three, Percy Weasley got a record deal, and by the time he was thirty, he was the most popular singer among wizards and Muggles alike.

He performed in almost every spot in London at least once. You couldn't drive three minutes without hearing one of his songs on the radio. It was almost miracle work.

Percy Weasley used to be the kid that no one noticed, the one you teased, and now look where he is.

Famous with a lovely wife named Audrey and two beautiful daughters named Molly and Lucy.

And all because he chose to go with his instincts and perform at his graduation.

* * *

 _So what's you think- of my story and my song? I write music when I'm bored, but I've never actually show anyone, so I'm curious._


	21. Draining Strength (Powerless-Daniel)

_Hello!_

 _WARNINGS: ANXIETY, LANGUAGE_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 **Daniel worries. Constantly. But in doing so, he distances himself, making himself weaker in times when he needs strength. Can the Supers return his strength? Set during Super**

* * *

 _Worry does not empty tomorrow of its sorrow; it empties today of its strength._ -Corrie Ten Bloom

Daniel worries. All the time.

When he was younger, he worried about semi normal things, like was he going to pass the next math test? What if he failed this grade? What if he didn't get into college (that's when the worries got extreme, considering he was only ten)?

Then, he turned eleven, and his worries weren't even close to normal anymore.

What if Gram dies? What if the kids at my new school hate me more than the kids in Philadelphia? What if, what if, what if... the what ifs never ended.

After he met the Supers, his worrying got worse. What if Simon gets his powers sapped? What if Eric dies in the cave before we get to him? What if the Shroud kills us? What if we can't defeat him/it?

Then, they defeated the Shroud, and things were okay for a while... until Daniel accidently stole Eric's powers.

What if I actually steal their powers instead of borrowing them? What if the Shades attack us? What if, what if, what if...

Daniel's worrying stopped him from sleeping, making him toss and turn all night. On the rare occasions that he did sleep, he had nightmares, either his usual one about the battle with the Shroud or about his worries.

His paranoia got so extreme that he distanced himself from his friends, even though they needed him and he needed them now more than ever.

"Daniel," his worried mother called after rapping on the door, quietly. "Your friends are here to see you."

Daniel wanted to see them, but he knew he shouldn't. Still, he didn't want to be rude, so he opted to keep the visit short, make up some excuse to make them leave shortly after entering.

The door opened, and the entire gang flooded in. Daniel's eyes widened; he'd expected Eric or Louisa or even Rohan, but not all of them at once. Even little Rose was there, standing beside Louisa with a picture clutched in her hand.

"Hey, Daniel," Eric said, awkwardly.

"What are you all doing here?"

A moment of silence passed as the Supers exchanged glances.

"We're worried about you, Daniel," Rohan informed him.

"May I ask why?" Daniel said, a tad bit snippy. You would be, too, if you were so anxious and hadn't had more than three hours of sleep total during the past four days.

"Why?" Mollie demanded. "Daniel, we never see you anymore; you're obviously not sleeping; and Daniel, your schoolwork went from outstanding to barely acceptable! Heck, Georgie asked us if you were sick and when you were going to get better when we walked in! And you're asking us why we shouldn't worry about you?!"

"Daniel, please, just tell us what's wrong," Louisa asked, softly.

"Look, I'm just worried, and can you really blame me, what with everything going on?" Daniel asked, writing down another solution on his math homework.

"Well, no, but that doesn't mean you should distance yourself," Mollie told him.

"Says the one that basically told me to stay away last week," Daniel responded.

Mollie bit her lip. "I'm really sorry about that. You know I didn't mean it."

"I forgive you, Mollie, but you were right. It's best I stay away until we figure out what's going on," said Daniel.

"Well, we're never going to figure out what's going on if our detective dies," Eric pointed out. The group winced.

Daniel finally turned to face them. "Dying? Eric, I think that's a little extreme."

"Daniel, have you looked in the mirror recently?" Louisa asked, bringing out her phone and handing it to him.

The camera was open with selfie mode on, and Daniel realized that he really did look like shit. His eyes were surrounded by dark circles from lack of sleep; his cheeks were sunken in from his loss of appetite. His lips were set in a permanent frown, and his eyes just looked... sad.

He handed the phone back to Louisa. "Look, I don't look the best, but I'm probably just coming down with something. My mom's taking me to the doctor next week. I'm fine."

"Daniel, you're drawing Shades and Shrouds on your math homework," Rohan observed.

"Oh, shoot, Ms. Randall's going to kill me," he muttered, erasing the dark illustrations.

"You know, Ms. Randall asked about you," Eric said. "She asked if you were okay. When teachers get concerned, everyone has a right to be worried. Heck, even Clay asked me why you were, and I quote, walking around looking like a zombie that just rose from your grave."

Daniel snorted. "What a wonderful way to state that."

"Don't try to turn this into a joke-"

"Daniel," Rose said, stepping forward, handing him the drawing.

It was a picture of him battling the Shroud last year, yanking off the green pendant that was the Shroud's power.

"You said that the only reason you defeated the Shades was because you stole people's powers, but you didn't have any powers when you defeated the Shroud. I want that Daniel back; I don't like sick and hurt Daniel."

"Neither do we," Louisa agreed. "Please, Daniel, just let us help."

"You guys don't understand. It's not that easy. I've always had anxiety, for as long as I can remember. Then, Gram got sick, and it got worse; medication, therapists, tranquilizers, we tried everything in the book. Nothing worked."

"Well, maybe we just need to find what caused it," Rohan said.

"Rohan, nothing caused it. It just happened. The doctors think it runs in our family. A lot of mental problems run in my family; I'm actually lucky compared to some of my relatives. The point is I can't be helped."

"Of course you can. Has it gotten any better?" Mollie asked. "Since you were younger, I mean."

"Well, I don't have panic attacks anymore, or at least haven't had one in a while. But I still worry like crazy, and now that worry has caused insomnia... severe insomnia, I mean."

"Well, then something must've helped," Rohan said.

"We did," Rose told them, and when they all turned to her in confusion, she huffed. "I'm six, not stupid. Daniel worried much more when he came to town. Now, look."

"Rose has gotta point," Daniel agreed. "I had horrible panic attacks before I came to Noble's Green. My last one was right after Simon's birthday. That's why you couldn't visit me on my second day in the hospital."

"And how often did you used to have them?" Eric said with a knowing smile.

"Three, four times a week."

"So there is something that helps," Eric told him.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel, you're smart. Think about it. You have panic attacks multiple times a week before moving to town. After you became friends with us, they stopped for the most part. Then, you distance yourself from us, and we distance ourselves from you, and the anxiety starts up again, worse than before."

Daniel stared at him. "You think that making friends stopped the anxiety."

"Well, we didn't exactly stop it," Rohan interjected. "Before Noble's Green, you were falling down the rabbit hole, and then, you came here, and you found something to hang onto."

Daniel smiled. "I guess I did. It's just different having friends that care about me so much."

"Well, get used to it, buddy," Eric grinned. "'Cause we're not letting go any time soon."

* * *

 _Well, review! It'd be nice to know that somebody has read Powerless and likes me story!_


	22. Emotionless Robots (The Black Family)

_WARNINGS: MISCARRIAGE, ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, CHILD ABUSE, SELF HARM_

 _Bella is OOC in this, but then again, we really don't know what she was like before the insanity or what caused it. We just kind of assumed that she was always insane, but that's not how insanity works. Therefore, I'm showing what Bella was like and what caused her insanity._

 **The Blacks were trained not to feel, or at least not to show emotion, but these are the moments in the lives of Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromeda, Sirius, and Regulus when they did show emotion. How exactly do emotionless robots show emotion?**

* * *

 _Never be ashamed of what you feel. You have the right to feel any emotion that you want and to do what makes you happy._ -Demi Lovato

Bella didn't love Rodolphus. How could she love a cold, unfeeling man that didn't care about anything but money and power? He was like a quieter version of Lucius Malfoy with twice the temper.

But she married him because it was expected of her, and when she discovered she was pregnant, she was ecstatic! Sure, the child was born from an unloving father, but she would love them with all her heart.

I know what you're thinking. Bellatrix Lestrange care about another human being? Surely you jest! You're pulling my leg! But Bellatrix was not always insane as everyone thought she was. Emotionless and frigid, yes, but not insane or cruel.

When you commit so many crimes, people forget that you're human, too.

She wanted a baby more than she'd ever wanted anything, but Rodolphus disagreed. He started hitting her as she futiley tried to protect her stomach from the assault.

Bella thought her baby was long gone when she went to the doctor the next day, but the screening showed that her baby was perfect healthy. The few people she told thought it was some kind of miracle, but she knew that her love for the baby channeled her magic and healed him/her.

She had to hide this from Rodolphus, and luckily, it wasn't that hard. He was away most of the time, on business and such, and her glamor charms were up to perfection. For months, her baby was kept a secret.

But Rabastan found out when he accidently walked in on her putting the glamor charm on. She hadn't seen him, so Bella really didn't stand a chance.

That night, at their dinner party, Rabastan slipped something into her drink under his brother's orders (your guess as to what it was is as good as her's). Bella collapsed not even a minute after drinking it.

She was rushed to the hospital by a 'concerned' husband (an idiot could tell he was acting, though), and they tried to save her baby, who would be a month and a half premature.

The baby died. Whatever was in her drink shut down all of their organs, and they died in her stomach; she felt the baby kick and wail in pain before it stopped.

It was a boy. Her perfect little boy.

Bella cried for hours, cried for the first time in years.

She arrived home and found her first screening picture under her pillow, where she always kept it.

She opened her mouth and laughed. And laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

No one believed her when she told them, during her rare semi sane moments, that she had died with her baby.

She had died right along with Jeremy Lee Black Lestrange.

* * *

Andromeda was never good at showing emotion, not even to her husband or daughter. She tried of course, but whatever emotion she showed was always awkward, like a baby taking their first steps.

But only once did she show emotion without a hitch.

"Grandma," Teddy said, stepping inside the room, alongside his wife, Victore Weasley Lupin.

Andromeda, having had Dora right out of Hogwarts, had lived to see Teddy hit twenty one. She was sixty-six with plenty of life ahead of her; her grandson was twenty two, his wife being twenty one.

Teddy held out the bundle in his arms, and Andromeda took it, holding it like she'd never held anything else, even Teddy or Dora.

The new born baby reached up to take hold of her offered fingers giving her that baby smile (the small grin that babies can give, but are not full smiles like the ones older people can offer).

Her heart was half ice, half gold. It'd been that way for as long as she could remember. But today, that ice half melted, leaving gold in it's wake.

"Andromeda Fleur Weasley Lupin," her grandson told her.

For the first time in her entire life, Andromeda smiled a true, honest to God smile.

* * *

Narcissa loved her little boy, although he wasn't so little anymore. No, he was eighteen, changed and broken. No, shattered, like a beautiful mirror that's been knocked over one too many times.

She was never good with emotions. As a child, she'd been able to smile like any other kid walking down the street, but time wore on, stealing her innocence like a thief steals jewels. But innocence is much more precious than money.

After her ninth birthday, her emotions shut off, a light switch flicking from light to dark, and after that point, she only showed true emotion one time.

The day her son tried to kill himself.

Not many people knew of this incident, for she kept it out of the papers and away from everybody, until only one house elf, herself, a doctor, Astoria, and of course Draco knew about it. Not even Lucius ever discovered what went down on June 30th, 1998.

It was the anniversary of Albus Dumbledore's death, and Draco, plagued with guilt, had locked himself in his bedroom all day long. Narcissa had only tried to get him to come out, but when she opened the door, she was faced with a horror no mother, no person, should have to see.

Her son lying in a pool of his own blood.

Their Healer saved him, of course, and while Draco was never exactly happy until Scorpius was born many years later, he was somewhat okay.

Only two people, one being herself, knew that Narcissa had cried buckets that day. Not the pretty crying she did as a teenager to get what she wanted or the few tears that trickled down her face at relatives' funerals. No, she started crying and she didn't stop for two hours. The only reason she'd stopped was because Astoria managed to calm her down.

But she knew better than to take Draco for granted. Her and Astoria both did.

* * *

Sirius was quite good with laughter and happiness, but sadness... not so much. Even as a child, crying was a foreign concept to him. Probably because his parents beat him every time he cried, even as a new born.

But one time, and one time only, did he show sadness.

He was lonely, which wasn't out of the ordinary. I mean, he was the black sheep of the Black Family- or would it be white sheep? He spent his summers locked in his room with Regulus occasionally sneaking inside to talk to him. And those were the few times he could get away with it. The rest of the time, Sirius was on his own.

The difference was that he was lonely at Hogwarts. He hadn't been lonely at Hogwarts since... ever!

But he supposed that he deserved this. He'd been the one to tell Snape how to get past the bloody Whomping Willow! He'd betrayed everyone, even if he didn't mean too!

 _"How would your parents feel if they found out that your brother helps you? I wonder if they would beat him, too."_

He couldn't let Reggie get hurt. He tried to tell his friends that, but they wouldn't listen.

Until Remus found him slitting his wrists in the bathroom.

The werewolf hadn't said anything. He simply grabbed the razor, chucked it in the trash (which he took out immediately after), and hugged the taller wizard.

Sirius cried for the first and only time in his entire life.

* * *

Regulus showed emotion one time, and he nearly got killed for it.

"YOU STUPID BLOOD TRAITOR! I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT WHERE YOU STAND, YOU BASTARD CHILD!" His mother screamed.

"OH, GO RIGHT AHEAD! I'D TAKE DEATH OVER THIS HELL HOUSE ANY DAY!"

The argument continued on until Sirius said something he'd never said before.

"THAT'S IT! I'M DONE WITH ALL OF THIS- THE ABUSE, THE BULLYING, THE INSANITY, ALL OF IT! I'M OUT!"

Sirius ran away that night. Regulus watched from the staircase as his brother slammed the door and fled from the House of Black.

His mother- pissed beyond belief- turned to face him.

"Come with me," she growled, taking his wrist and dragged him into the tapestry room, where she threw him down in front of it.

She forced a wand into his hand and made him point it straight at Sirius's name.

"Burn it," she hissed.

"N-No, Mother, I can't. Please," he whimpered, feeling like he was seven years old again, hiding in his closet or under his bed or under Sirius's covers while his parents fought.

"Do it, damn it!" She screeched, shoving him so hard, he fell forward and collided with the wall, his head beginning to throb painfully.

"I-I can't, please don't make me-"

She yanked the wand from his grasp, aiming it at him.

"Crucio!"

Pain gripped him, setting his body on fire, stabbing swords into every pore of his skin, while pouring acid all down his being. It would never end! It hurt so, so much!

Just like that, it was over. She forced the wand back into his hand, and he didn't hesitate to burn Sirius's name.

From then on, he didn't dare defy them. He was their perfect prince until 1979.

* * *

 _Well, what's your think? I really wasn't sure what to do for Andromeda (I considered her daughter's death, her husband's death, meeting her grandson, but none of them sounded right so I settled on this one). And Sirius's is so short because telling that story requires a story of its own. If you'd all like me to do one, or continue on one of the others, I'll put it on my checklist._


	23. Utter Madness (Leo, Frank)

_Hello..._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 **Leo Valdez was a bit mad, in Frank's opinion, but when they get into a bad situation, can Leo Valdez's madness and imperfect methods get them out?**

* * *

 _Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius, and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring._ -Marilyn Monroe

"Leo, how do you get us into this situation?" Frank hissed.

"Uh, it was an accident?"

They were currently surrounded by a pack of very hungry, very angry wolves with teeth as sharp as daggers and claws that could dice the both of them to pieces with one swipe.

"Well, if you hadn't ticked off that guy at the bus station-"

"Hey, how do you know that he has anything to do with this? "

"Because he's right there," Frank said, pointing to a guy in jeans and a gray shirt standing alongside the wolves, his eyes glowing yellow.

"Well, would you look at that... I told you his eyes were weird!"

"Well, then why did you tick him off?"

"You heard him. He asked me if my mother ever taught me any manners. Nobody talks about my mother!"

"I understand that, but-"

"Enough, chit chat! Can we eat them now?" A wolf said in a gruff voice.

"Talking animals. Why am I not surprised? I mean, I've already met Snow White and the Ice Witch, not to mention the goddess from the Hunger Games!" Leo muttered.

"Leo, shut up."

"Can do."

"Eat them, now!" Another wolf growled.

"Why would you want to eat us? " Leo said as Frank shook his head. Leo was never really good at talking himself out of this. "I mean, I'm pretty hot, and Frank here can turn into a wolf, so isn't that like cannibalism for wolves? You know, going against the unwritten rule that you don't eat your own kind."

"He's gotta point," one wolf said. "Spare the shape shifter, but we can still eat the scrawny one."

"Exactly," Leo groaned.

Frank stared at him with that look that said 'why do I have to deal with his insanity?'

"Not only am I unnaturally hot, so hot that I'll burn you up from the inside, but I'm also very scrawny. I wouldn't feed one of you, much less an entire pack!" Leo pointed out.

"Well, what else are we supposed to eat?" A wolf asked.

"Vegetables? Or you could fight over me; I don't care either way," Leo said. "I may be hot, but I'm still very tasty."

"The boy is right! We shall fight for our prize!" One wolf yelled, and then, next thing Frank knew, the wolves were tussling in a cloud of dust like in the movies.

Leo grabbed his wrist, and they ran like hell.

* * *

The next time Leo got them into a bad situation, it was partly Frank's fault.

They'd been out in the woods, Leo looking for one of his inventions that had apparently flown away (Frank decided not to ask) while Frank was shooting his arrows.

"Come here, you stupid mosquito!" Leo shouted, swinging from tree to tree like a monkey.

"Mosquito?" Frank asked.

"Yes, an electronic mosquito! Seen it?"

"No, but-" Frank let his arrow fly before he took aim, and the arrow went off course, hitting a tree to Frank's left.

"No!" Leo yelled, falling out of the tree. "You hit Maple!"

"Maple?"

"Oh, right, you're still new to this camp. Maple is this really cruel, temperamental dryad. If someone so much as touches her tree, she-"

"Kills them," a syrupy voice said to Frank's left, and the pair turned to see a girl with hair the color of maple syrup and a green dress on, her eyes flaring this strange orange color.

"Hi, Maple," Leo said, sheepishly. "I'm so sorry, but Frank here is new to camp, and he didn't know about your tree."

The girl's cheeks turned bright pink. "Oh, hello, Leo, it's fine."

Frank frowned. Hadn't Leo said she was cruel and temperamental? She didn't seem that way.

"So you'll let us go?" Leo asked, hopefully.

"On one condition," the girl smirked. "A kiss."

"From Frank?"

"No, you."

Leo was blushing so much, it was a wonder his cheeks hadn't burst into flames yet.

"Frank," he hissed, "I am saving your butt here. Therefore, when I kiss her and she's distracted, you're going to run like the wind back to camp and never mention this to Calypso, understood?"

Frank nodded, numbly.

Leo took a step forward, looking very uncomfortable, and kissed the dryad.

Frank turned on his heel and ran.

Five minutes later, he was joined by a blushing Leo.

"How was it?" Frank asked.

"Horrible. She kisses like a brick wall and a snake combined. The only good part is she tasted like maple syrup."

Frank laughed. "Only you, Valdez, only you."

"What can I say? I'm one of a kind."

"Yeah, you're the only ADHD, insane Latino Santa Elf."

"FRANK!"

And for the second time that day, Frank Zhang ran for his life.

* * *

The third time was the day Leo decided to prank Clarrise La Rue. Frank just happened to be there.

"Seriously, Leo, what were you thinking? Even the Stolls won't prank Clarrise!" Frank shouted as they ran from the very angry daughter of Ares.

Leo laughed. "I may die today, but it was worth it! That was awesome!"

"Why did you have to drag me into this?"

"Because it's more fun that way!"

"You're impossible, Valdez."

"VALDEZ!" Clarrise shouted, cutting them off before they could run into the woods. "I'm going to kill-"

"I don't think so," Leo interrupted. "How about we make a deal? I heard about your spear, Maimer, the one that broke so many years ago."

"What about it, punk?" Clarrise fumed.

"So you let us live and I'll fix Maimer for you. Then, we can leave this whole incident behind us."

Clarrise looked like she couldn't decide for a moment: revenge or gain?

"Fine. Meet me in the forges in five." She stormed off.

"Valdez, you are insane, " Frank stated.

Leo smiled. "We're all a bit mad here."

"VALDEZ!"

"What did you do?"

"I may also have pranked the Stolls..."

"Run."

"Yep."

* * *

 _Well, what'd you think? Did those things seem like things Leo would do?_


	24. All Our Secrets (The 7)

_Hello, my friends._

 _Also, I don't believe any of this stuff personally. This is just the sevens' thoughts._

 _WARNINGS:_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nada._**

 **The seven have secrets that they don't want anyone to know, but no one can keep a secret forever.**

* * *

 _Our secrets make us sick._ -unknown

The prophecy child. The son of Poseidon. The survivor of Tartarus. The hero of Olympus.

That's me. Percy Jackson.

I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to be a hero or to be born. I didn't ask for nightmares or guilt or hurt. I didn't ask to be a legend.

Because I'm not a hero. I know you think I'm being modest, but I'm not.

Before I was a hero, I was an abused boy sent away from home, bullied and pushed around, just trying to make it when no one believed in me.

And now, everyone looks up to me, and I should be happy, but I'm not.

Night terrors plague me. I'm worried that one slip up could mean the death of someone or that my friends will abandon me. Rationally, I know that's not true, but I believe it.

So I deal with the nightmares and the depression and the need to take my beloved sword and stab it through my chest. I hold Annabeth as she cries while never letting one tear fall myself.

I have to keep up this charade. After all, I'm the **HERO**. And heroes aren't supposed to put themselves first.

* * *

Life sucks. So blunt and straight forward for the daughter of Athena.

I know others have it worse. Percy's seen far more people die, blames himself for each and every one of them, and is hunted down by more monsters than all of camp combined. Jason was abandoned by his mother and had his memory wiped, being trained to be a soldier, nothing more than a trophy, since day one. Piper's dad never has time for her and can't even know about our world, lest he loose his mind. Leo's mom died, and he still blames himself for it; he was thrown to the wolves by his aunt, and ran from every single home he went to, never telling us what made him run. Frank has lost his entire family, and his life depends on a stick. Hazel died and came back, cursed for years, and lost so many people.

But I can't help but feel that my life sucks. Every time my dad chose to spend time with my step mother and step brothers; when Thalia 'died'; when Luke betrayed us; when Percy and I fell into Tartarus, I felt my heart break a little more.

But I don't ask for help, except the occasional time I cry on my boyfriend's shoulder.

Because I'm the daughter of Athena. I'm the smart one, the strategist, the **GENIUS**. I can find my own solution.

* * *

The medal feels heavy in my hands, like it's a boulder whether than a small sheet of metal that gleams at me, taunting.

She's dead. My mother's dead. It hurts so much.

Hazel tries to help, but how can she help me when I can't even help myself?

I dry my eyes and sit heavily on the ground, glad that everyone decided to leave me alone today, so I could vanish into the woods. I shot a few arrows, cried a thousand tears, and punched a tree (angering the dryad).

Why does losing someone have to hurt so much? After all, everyone dies, right?

But knowing that doesn't make it the feel any better. If anything, it makes it feel worse.

I dry my eyes, put the medal in my pocket, and march back to camp.

I won't cry in front of others, nor will I mention my mother at all. I'll keep my head held high and my smile on.

Because I'm praetor. I'm a hero, a leader. I'm the **SOLDIER**. And soldiers are strong.

* * *

I try so hard not to cry. I have to be strong, but it's so hard.

When times get tough, I hold the seven together.

When the road gets rough for others, I'm there to hold their hand.

When my friends cry, I'm their shoulder, their rock.

But who's there for me when I wake up after a nightmare? Who's there for me when I sob into my pillow? Who's there when I scream at the walls, sobbing for my mother, all those I killed with my curse, everyone I hurt?

Frank, Nico, and all the others try to be there for me, but they have their own problems. I have no right to act like I have it worse when I don't.

So I bite my lip and cradle Nico after he wakes up screaming for the third time that night. I don't say a word about what I'm feeling.

Because I'm the kind one. The peacemaker. The **MOTHER** of the seven. And mothers never let their children see them cry.

* * *

Damn. My head really hurts. Piper's by my side, holding my hand while dabbing my forehead with a damp cloth.

I hate being injured, not just because it hurts, but because it gives me too much time to think. I can think back on everything from my mother abandoning me to finding Thalia to that cold look Reyna gave me.

It hurts. It really does.

Why did Mom abandon me? Why did my dad have to give me to Hera to be her champion? Would it have made things better if he hadn't?

Why was my love life so complicated? I can't really complain when I hurt Reyna so much, but still. I love Piper, but I don't want to hurt Reyna.

I'm afraid to be forgotten, to be abandoned again. What if they leave me? What if I hurt them? What if I lead them into danger?

But I don't let anyone see my fear. Because I'm the **LEADER**. And leaders are brave and selfless, not cowards that give into fear.

* * *

 _Bring! Bring!_

"Hello, you've reached Tristan McLean. Please leave a message at the tone."

I hung up.

Why? Would it kill him to answer my calls every once in a while? Why was that so hard?

I leaned my head against the wall beside me, crying silently, not allowing anyone to hear or see the tears glistening on my face like crystals.

Sometimes I thinks my dad hates me, even though somewhere in my aching heart, I knows he loves me. But I also know that this isn't how you show love. I shouldn't just be another check mark on his To Do List.

Oh, make sure Piper is fed. Make sure she behaves.

Oh, Piper got into some trouble. Better make some room in my schedule to clear that up.

Oh, parent night's coming up. Gotta make sure I tell Jane she needs to attend for Piper.

I love my dad. I really do. But I'm cracking, close to shattering, like an old mirror.

But I'll never let anyone know because I'm the emotion, the **HEART** of the seven. And the heart can't stop beating for anything.

* * *

I trace one of the thick white scars on my forearm, biting my lip as I remember making these scars.

I used to make new cuts all the time. I'd do it three or four times a day before the Wilderness school, and I did it there until Coach Hedge caught me (long story). Nonetheless, I didn't cut too much after that.

In fact, I've only cut once since I came to camp and it was after the eidolon incident.

I'm getting stronger, but a relapse is right around the corner; I can feel it.

Don't they notice that I'm hurting? Don't they notice that I need them to look at me and to help me? Why?

Seven. Seventh 'home', not counting the one with my mom because that would always be my real home; seven demigods; seven scars from the day of the eidolon incident. Looks like seven is a common theme here.

I throw the razor back in the medicine cabinet on the Argo II and walk away. I've lasted another day.

But what about tomorrow? Or the next day? How long until I break?

But I can't let anyone know how broken and hurting I really am.

Because I'm the **JOKER**. And the joker never stops laughing, not even when they want to cry.

* * *

 _I am planning on doing another story about this. I'm going to make a chapter for each of the seven and go more into depth on their secrets. Thanks for reading! I'll tell you when that story is up._


	25. To Be Of Value (Percy, Colin)

_Hello! Goodbye... just kidding. On with the story._

 _Percy is a little OOC, but I did that because we don't get to see Percy that much and therefore, never get to see the good sides of him, such as his protective big brother aspect (and we all know it's there because of how protective he is of Ginny in CoS)._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nada. I'm sorry._**

 **Percy was always very ambitious, but after an incident, he'll learn that striving for success is not his goal, but he must strive to be of value. Bullying, a homosexual character and a bisexual character, somewhat OOC Percy**

* * *

 _Strive not to be a success, but rather to be of value. -_ Albert Einstein

He was just innocently reading his book when it happened. The incident that changed it all.

Sitting on a bench that hugged the corridor wall, he was scanning the typed lines in his Muggle novel called _Pride and Prejudice_ (kind of ironic really) by Jane Austen.

"Look, it's the little abomination," a voice drawled from around the corner. "Snap a picture, Freak."

"Leave me alone," a quivering voice that was somehow fearful and bold piped up.

Percy stood, storing his book in his bag, before following the voices.

They led him to the corner where two burly Slytherins were glowering down at Colin Creevey, that little kid with the camera. Percy remembered he'd been petrified the previous year and that he was fairly good friends with his sister Ginny.

"Gay little bastard child," one Slytherin, who Percy recognized as Blake Gram, sneered.

"Why don't you give us some nude photos, faggot? Heaven knows you send them to Potter enough," the other Snake, Cygnus Andrews, chuckled, cruelly.

Colin's face twisted in disgust. "You're disgusting. Now, get out of my way. I just want to get to class."

"You're not going anywhere, fairy," Blake said, shoving Colin into the wall. "Why don't you just bloody kill yourself? The world would be better off without freaks like you."

Now, Percy doesn't get angry- full fledged, screaming like a banshee, and swinging your fists rage, I mean- but that pissed him off. Being bisexual (yes, he was bi, which seemed to surprise a lot of people when he told them), he was extremely sensitive about insults based on sexuality. And when the insults are directed at a second year, who probably isn't even interested in boyfriends or girlfriends yet, that just adds fuel to the fire.

"Oi!" He shouted, stomping around the corner. "Leave him alone!"

The Snakes turned to face him, identical sneers in place.

"Well, if it isn't the Head Boy, Percy Weasley? Shouldn't you be off snogging Clearwater or getting fucked by Wood?" Blake asked, his eyes wide and falsely innocent.

Percy rolled his eyes. "New flash, Gram, but you've been saying that since second year, which was utterly disgusting by the way. And why should my love life be any concern of your's?"

Gram smirked. "I notice you're not denying it."

"No, I'm not denying it, but I'm not agreeing, am I? Therefore, your argument goes nowhere if I refuse to argue. Now, you heard me. Leave. Colin. Alone."

"Or what?" Andrews taunted.

"Well, I could introduce your face to my fist, but that's rather violent for me, but I could always hex you. Who's going to believe you when you tell them that Percy Weasley- Head Boy, notorious goody two shoes, perfect student and rule abider- hexed you?"

"He's gotta point, Blake," Andrews whispered to his companion.

"Oh, please, Weasley is full of empty threats!" Gram shouted.

"Am I?" Percy said, taking out his wand and twirling it between his fingers. "Let's find out, shall we?"

3...2...1

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall demanded as she stormed over to them; Percy quickly stowed his wand in his pocket before her eyes could even land on him.

"Weasley was threatening to hex us!" Andrews tattled, stabbing a thumb at the redhead.

"I did nothing of the sort," Percy replied, calmly while still acting offended. "You were bullying another student, refusing to leave him alone. I knew if I kept you talking Professor McGonagall would come on her way to the teachers lounge for her break."

Blake stared at him. "You're clever, Weasel; I'll give you that."

"Gram, Andrews, I want you two in my office now," she ordered. "Creevey, Weasley, I'll speak with you in my classroom in order to get both sides of the story."

"Yes, ma'am," they chorused, following her.

* * *

Colin and Percy sat in the classroom while she spoke with the bullies in her office.

"Thanks," Colin told him.

"No need to thank me. I have four younger siblings, six if your count my honorary siblings, Harry and Hermione, so protecting people is kind of in my nature."

"Still, thanks."

Percy smiled. "You're welcome."

The door opened and Professor McGonagall came to sit at her desk in front of them.

"Now, I got some outlandish stories from those two. I hope your's are more believable. Mr. Creevey, you go first."

"Well, I was walking to class, early because I needed to ask my teacher about the homework. Therefore, the corridors were fairly empty, allowing Gram and Andrews to corner me.

"They started saying stuff about... me. Calling me awful names. And when I tried to leave, they shoved me back, and that's when Percy showed up. He kept them talking until you showed up."

"Mr. Weasley?" She asked, turning to the redhead.

"Well, I was reading. The corridor was one of the quietest in the school, even quieter than the classrooms, so I decided to read there until class started. I heard talking around the corner, and when I saw they were insulting Colin, I tried to stop it. I knew if I kept them talking, you would eventually come across us."

"What did you say to them?"

Percy hesitated before deciding that honesty is the best policy. "Well, I started by just telling them to leave him alone. Gram tried to bait me, but I refused to argue with him. At once point, I did threaten to hex them, but I never would've really done it unless they struck first."

The professor nodded. "I believe you. Colin, how long has this been going on?"

"Since the beginning of the year," Colin replied, uncomfortably.

"Why didn't you report it?"

"Well, I was scared, I guess. They found out some stuff about me, stuff my brother, who I tell everything to, doesn't even know. They threatened to spread that around school."

"Colin, I once knew a student that had a huge secret that his enemy somehow found out. The bully hung it over his head for months, turning him against his friends, hurting him verbally and physically and socially. The student tried to kill himself, saved only by his best friend.

"That is one of the many reasons why bullying is not tolerated at this school, in any way, shape, or form. There is no warning with bullying, no slap on the hand and back to class. But the teachers can't be there all the time, and when students don't report it, it gets out of hand. Just remember that."

Colin nodded.

"And Mr. Weasley. I'll admit, for years, I wondered why you were a Gryffindor and not a Ravenclaw. Now, I know. Thank you."

Percy smiled. "No need to thank me."

"Now, you two are going to be late for lunch. I will notify your previous teacher of the occurrence, and I assure you that Gram and Andrews will be punished."

That day, Percy sat with his siblings at the lunch table for the first time ever. They talked like they did when they were younger, so laid back without pathetic rivalries or awful and hurtful jokes.

Percy couldn't tell you why, but deep down, he knew. I guess doing a good deed helps you just as much as it helps the other person, if not more so.

* * *

 _What'd you think? Remember, reviews make my day 100 times better._


	26. Take A Rest (Leo, Piper, Jason)

_Hello!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 **Piper and Jason have spent the past hour trying to drag Leo out of Bunker Nine. Can they convince their friend that he needs to rest?**

* * *

 _Just do your best and take a rest and sing yourself a song_. -Snow White

"Leo, you are on the verge of collapse! Just one hour, come on!"

"No, Jason. The Solstice is literally right around the corner, and I still have dozens of things I need to double and triple check and at least half that many to actually fix. I can't take a break now."

"But Leo, going on the quest is no good if your drop dead before we even get to the Roman camp."

"Jason, I promise that I will take a break as soon as we leave."

"Last week, you said you would take a day off this week. Then, the week before, you said you'd take a day off last week. You haven't had a day off since the construction started. Come on, your siblings can handle one day without you."

"Piper, have you seen the checklist? We're not just looking at the ship anymore; Nyssa, Jake, and I work on the Argo; the younger ones make swords and daggers and such; and the middle kids make bigger weapons, like cannons. We don't have time for breaks."

"Then, how come your siblings take off at least one day a week to catch up on any missed sleep and to train? I haven't seen you take one break, except when Chiron makes you train with Clarrise, and trust me, I can tell that's no picnic."

"Got that right," Leo responded. "But seriously, guys, I'm fine."

"Leo, have you looked in the mirror recently?!" Piper exclaimed. "Your skin is three, maybe four shades paler than when we first came to camp- what- six months ago? You've lost at least twenty pounds in that time, and we never seen you anymore."

"Leo," Jason said, his voice soft and concerned. "We're worried about you. Everyone is. Annabeth and Chiron are the ones that actually asked us to talk to you, which we were planning to do anyway. Nyssa threatened to come down here and kick your scrawny a-s-s if you didn't take a well deserved break. We managed to talk her into letting us talk to you before it came to that."

Leo sighed. "Look, guys, I'm really grateful for the concern, but I'm fine. I've worked in worse conditions before, being a runaway. If I didn't collapse during my time on the streets, I'm not going to collapse now."

"Maybe not today or this week or this year. But did you ever think about how this would effect you in the long run?" Piper reasoned. "After this war is over, assuming we all survive," her voice cracked, but she forged on, "you could suffer brittle bones, fatigue, dizziness, numerous illnesses, both physical and mental."

"Piper, I may not be a doctor, but if I can survive Teresa Wilkins, I think I can survive not eating for a few days," Leo chuckled.

"A few days?!" Piper gasped.

"Who's Teresa Wilkins?" Jason muttered.

"Piper, that was an exaggeration," Leo told her, deliberately ignoring Jason's question. The son of Jupiter shrugged it off, deciding not to push it (for now). "I ate during that time."

"When was the last time you ate?" Jason asked.

Leo shrugged. "Few hours ago?"

"We may have believed you had you not added a question mark on the end of that lie," Piper stated. "Cough it up. When?"

"You've been spending too much time with Annabeth," Leo muttered before sighing. "Two days ago."

"And what did you eat last?" Jason added.

"A sandwich," Leo said.

"Let me guess. Nyssa forced it down your throat, and you didn't even finish it," Piper said.

Leo turned to her, his eyebrows raised. "How did you-"

"Well, you often get caught up in your work and forget to eat. Nyssa, being your big sister, feels responsible for you, and therefore, makes sure that you eat. However, from not eating, your stomach has shrunken, resulting in you being unable to eat normally," Piper replied.

Jason and Leo stared at her.

"Well, thank you for that, Annabeth, but I must be getting back to work, " Leo said, firmly, turning back to his check list.

"What about me?" Annabeth asked as she rounded the corner, her arms crossed and her gray eyes wide with concern and an almost motherly look.

"Oh, sorry, Piper's just been acting like you again," Leo said.

"They're not wrong, Leo; you need to take a break," Annabeth told him.

"Oh my gosh! Why are you all suddenly so concerned? A few weeks ago, you were all telling me to work harder, to work longer. What changed?" Leo demanded.

"Well, you didn't look like a zombie," Annabeth pointed out. "Or at least not this bad."

"Oh, please, I've looked like this for weeks. You three just didn't notice. Now, please, there is a week and a half left until the Solstice. I will rest then."

"I find it hard to believe that," Annabeth said.

"Look, I'm perfectly-"

Leo stopped. The world had started spinning around him like a top; this had happened before, but never this bad.

"Leo? Leo, are you okay? Jason, go get-"

Leo fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

When Leo woke up, the first thing he realized was that... ' _oh, damn, he was in so much trouble.'_

The second was more appropriate: ' _what the hell happened and why does Chiron look like he's about to tell me someone died?_ "

That can't be good.

"Hey, Chiron," he greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I always visit my pupils when they're in the Infirmary," he stated. "Now, Leo, may I ask why your friends tell me you are over working yourself?"

"They're exaggerating-"

"I don't think so, Mr. Valdez. Will tells me that you are severely sleep deprived, malnourished, and deficient in many of the necessary vitamins and minerals to keep your body healthy. The lack of sleep is the main thing that caused you to collapse, but combined with not eating and exhaustion, fainting spells were inevitable."

Leo pursed his lips. "I'm sorry-"

"Leo, I do not want you to apologize with your words. Get better, take care of yourself; that's how I wish for you to apologize."

Leo nodded. "Thanks. But do you know where-"

"Leo!"

Another body crashed into his, nearly sending him flying off the bed.

"Gentle!" He heard Will shout in the background, but he knew that the son of Apollo was snickering.

"'Sup, beauty queen?" He laughed. "Look, guys, I'm really sorry about how I acted in the Bunker."

"We understand, Leo," Jason promised. "Just try to take better care of yourself. That's all we want."

"Trust me, I will. If this ever happens again, Will's sure to tie me to the bed until I'm deemed healed in his eyes. And if he doesn't, Chiron will."

"Agreed," Annabeth chuckled.

"Hey, guys, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything," Piper said.

"Tell Nyssa I'm going to take tomorrow off to get some much needed sleep."

Jason laughed. "She'll be happy to hear that."

"Now, everyone out, the prince needs his beauty rest!"

They laughed before exiting.

Leo smiled. It was nice to have such good friends.

* * *

 _REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! My begging is over for now._


	27. Learn The 1st Time (Carter, Sadie)

_¡Hola! How is your day going?_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nada._**

 **Carter lost his little sister once, and he's not gonna loose her again. Or how Carter sacrificed himself for his little sister and doesn't regret it in any way.**

* * *

 _Learn from the past and share your experience with others. Cherish the present and look forward to the future._ -Demi Lovato

"Carter FUCKING Kane, you cannot be thinking what I think you're thinking!"

"Sadie-"

"No, NO! Absolutely not!"

"Sadie-"

"No, we are leaving together or not at all, Carter!"

"Sadie, I lost you once, and I am not losing you again," Carter growled, his eyes so stern and protective that Sadie knew she wouldn't win. But that didn't stop her from trying.

"I lost you, too, Carter."

"Sadie, you don't understand. You were too young to remember all those nights you used to crawl into my bed, all those times we had food fights at the dinner table. I remember those things; you only remember bits and pieces! You were able to forget about me; I wasn't able to forget about you.

"And besides, it's a big brother's job to protect their sister. Now, GO!"

Without warning, Carter grabbed Sadie roughly by the arm and tossed her into the tunnel, turning on his heel and dashing away before she could stop him. She was left in the dust, holding a piece of cloth over a bleeding wound in her shoulder.

"CARTER!" She screamed, racing after him, only to be knocked back by a blue forcefield that Carter had cast. "DAMN IT! CARTER!"

But Carter couldn't hear her if he wanted to. He was facing an army of monsters: demons, bats, and a hundred others she'd never even seen before. He held his wand in one hand and his sword in the other.

He spoke quietly, but somehow, his words reaches her ears. "No one. And I mean no one. Hurts my little sister."

Just like that, Carter Kane became something else. He wasn't just her idiotic, clumsy brother anymore; in fact, he wasn't those things at all.

He was a soldier, an angry soldier. Swinging his sword, he took out three demons before any of them could take a step. Carter shouted spell after spell, which was dangerous in itself, at the creatures, taking out dozens with one shout. It was... scary, but amazing.

She reached into her pocket and drew four hieroglyphs in the air. An eagle (A), an owl (M), what reminded her of a shoe string (O), and a crook (S). She thanked the gods that her uncle's magical signature was so familiar to her; had she been calling a complete stranger, things could've gotten very complicated. (I created this; it's basically an Iris Message)

The hieroglyphs glowed a tan yellow, almost beige, before her uncle's voice sounded from the lights.

"Sadie, what is it?"

"Amos, Carter's in trouble. We got surrounded by monsters, and we knew we wouldn't be able to outrun them, so we had to fight them. Carter, being the stupid idiot that he is, threw me into the tunnel and cast a forcefield around me. Then, he went to fight the bastards by himself!" She shouted out in one breath.

"Alright, Sadie, we'll be there soon," Amos told her. "Are either of you injured?"

"Well, I am, but it's just some cuts on my arm. They don't look poisoned either."

"Alright, good. Hang tight."

The lights vanished in a whirl of color.

When her gaze returned to the battlefield, she was shocked to find most of the monsters vanquished. Only a hand full remained, and Carter was battling four of them.

That's why he didn't see the fifth sneak up behind him.

"CARTER!" She shouted, but it was too late. The monster's sword went through her brother's back, and he dropped like a stone.

"CARTER!"

Her brother's unconsciousness had caused his magic to falter, and combined with Sadie's rage, the faltering magic exploded, killing the monsters on impact.

Sadie, now free from the forcefield, ran over to her brother, cradling him. She could use his secret name, but in her weakened state, it was incredibly risky. The best thing to do was get him stabilized before she attempted to use his secret name.

"Carter, Carter, come on, wake up," she whimpered, sounding very unlike herself.

"Sadie?" She heard her uncle's voice call, but she didn't care how he'd gotten here so quickly, or when he'd arrived. Her brother was far more important.

Then, hands were pulling her back, away from Carter, and she started to scream and buck and kick, fighting to return to her big brother's side.

"Let me go!" She cried.

"Sadie, Sadie, it's okay!" A voice she recognized as Walt's shouted into her ear.

"No, no! He's not alright! Please, he's my brother!"

"I know, but you have to let Jaz do her job!"

Jaz? That's when she noticed her friend kneeling beside her brother, wrapping a bandage around the wound while muttering incantations under her breath.

She looked worried.

Sadie, filled with shock and horror, promptly passed out in her boyfriend's arms.

* * *

When Sadie awoke, she was lying in the Infirmary, a little tired and woozy and with stinging arms, but otherwise fine. Until what happened hit her like a freight train.

She sat up so fast, she would've fallen out of the bed, had it not been for Walt, who was sitting by her bedside and caught her with ease.

"Woah, Sadie, it's okay," he said.

"Where's Carter?" She demanded.

"Woah, Sadie, didn't know you were so worried," a familiar voice said from the bed beside her's.

In that bed, Carter, bruised and bloody, lay, smiling at her, weakly. His right wrist was in a cast, and his left upper arm was bandaged, as well as both of his hands. His shirt was missing, revealing his bandaged ribs and burned chest, both of which made her flinch. His legs were beneath a blanket, but she suspected that his legs weren't in any better shape.

But worst of all was his face. His forehead possessed a bloody cut right below his hairline and above his left eye. A jagged cut ran from his right temple to his chin, and bruises turned his skin a hundred different colors that made him look like some kind of painting. But the painter only used red, black, blue, and yellow. His lip was split, and his nose was still oozing small amounts of blood.

"Hey, sis," he said as if he weren't lying in a hospital bed, his entire body a wreck.

"You... you... YOU BASTARD!" She screeched so loudly that the initiates probably heard her all through Brooklyn House, but she was beyond caring. "You risked your fucking life, making me stay in the tunnel when you knew that I could handle the monsters. That _we_ could handle the monsters and escape with few injuries, if we stuck together as planned. Why? Why, Carter Julius Kane? Why?"

He smiled softly at her. "Sadie, I still remember when you were two years old and would come crawling into my bed after every nightmare. And when you got your own room, you hardly ever used it because something scared you enough to come into my room. And I know that you're not that little kid that needs my protection from monsters under the bed or the thunderstorm or whatever anymore. But sometimes, it's hard to not protect you when it's all I've ever done."

Sadie wanted to get mad, to tackle Carter and punch him (okay, maybe not now, but after he was healed). And yet... she couldn't.

She stood, Walt reaching out to catch her in case she fell. Then, she hugged Carter, startling both herself and her brother.

"Thank you, big brother. I owe you one."

"No, you don't. It's what big brothers do."

They sat there like that for who knows how long, not even noticing when Walt smiled and left to give the siblings some alone time.

They'd let each other go once, and they were never letting each other go again.

* * *

 _So... what's you think? Please, hit the review button. Pwetty pwease *puppy dog eyes*_


	28. Confidence (Lacy, Piper)

_Hello!_

 _WARNINGS: BULLYING, EATING DISORDER, LANGUAGE_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nada._**

 **Lacy always believed that she needed face lifts and weight loss pills and make up to be beautiful. But having Piper there teaches her differently.**

* * *

 _I want to grow old without face lifts. I want to have the courage to be loyal to the face I have made. -_ Marilyn Monroe

Beauty. What is it? Does anyone even know?

There's the first definition. Beauty is the quality of a physical appearance, usually in a positive way. This includes great hair, make up that is well done, straight teeth, skinny body. Or at least that's what society considers it.

But then, there's the second definition. The one that is not officially stated if you were to search the term beauty. No, this definition is a kind person, someone loving, caring, someone with a beautiful soul and not just a beautiful body.

My name is Lacy, Lacy Toronto, daughter of Aphrodite.

My mother is the goddess of love and beauty, and for the longest time, I wad fooled into believing that this meant romance and outer beauty. I was wrong.

For years, I believed that I did not deserve to be the child of the goddess of beauty. After all, my hair is blonde and stringy, usually in pigtails because that's the only way I can get it to look semi decent. My eyes are blue, just plain blue, not interesting in shape or color like my siblings'. I'm thin, but not as thin as Drew or some of my other siblings. I have braces; what made me beautiful?

Nothing. Or so I thought.

But then, Piper McLean came into the picture.

I looked up to Piper from the minute she entered camp. Not when she was claimed or after her quest or anything like that.

She was so confident, it was infectious. Piper practically radiated self-assurance with her choppy hair and ripped and wet clothes. She didn't seem to care about how she looked or what anyone thought of her. And when she stood up to Drew... well, that was the icing on the cake.

I tried to help Piper in anyone I could because somehow, I knew that she would be the one to bring an end to Drew's reign of terror. Mitchell agreed, so I knew I wasn't crazy, like some of my brothers and sisters considered me if I were to mention it to them. They'd lost all hope. I hadn't.

And maybe that's what made me special. Mitchell was pretty hopeless, although he wished for things, which was more than I can say about my half siblings. They all believed that Drew would be councilor until she was eighteen (if she reached it, but no one liked to think like that). They'd lost all their hope, to the extent where they actually couldn't bring themselves to wish for a better life.

It was sad. That's really the only word that can describe it.

Then, Piper returned, and Drew was out. I felt happy... for a little while.

But all good things must come to an end.

That January day dawned chilly and bleak with a pale sky that made the entire world seem gray, which should've been my first clue. Sometimes weather can depict an awful or wonderful occurrence. Like when it rains the day a friend dies. Or sometimes, it can be sunny at a funeral. That day, it was the first one.

I was walking along the path, reading a book (just because I'm a daughter of Aphrodite doesn't mean I have to be an airhead) when someone rather rudely wacked it out of my hands.

"Hey, what was that f- oh, hi, Drew."

After Piper stood up to her, no matter how mean she was to us, we weren't really scared of her anymore. Still, her dark eyes and the glower that comes with them is almost enough to make me run like Hades.

"Hey, hon," she said.

"Drew, please, call me Lacy. The sweeties and the hons are getting you nowhere. Now what do you want?" I asked, trying to be polite when I say it, but even if I'm sweet as candy, I can still hold a grudge.

"Well, honey, Lacy doesn't suit you. There are hundreds of things I could call you that are far better for you. Fatty. Ugly. Stupid. Geek. Unwanted."

I took a step back from the shock. Sure, Drew was a dictator, but she loved us all; she'd never outright insulted any of us, except for Piper, and she'd even covered me when we fought in the Titan War so I wouldn't get hurt. To this day, I don't know what changed her. Maybe I'll have the courage to ask her someday.

"Drew, what are you getting-" she cut me off.

"Lacy, dear, don't tell me you don't know," Drew said with a look of false sympathy.

"What?" I demanded, my voice utterly flat.

"Oh, little sister, you are so naive, so easily manipulated. Why would anyone love you? After all, you're not very pretty, but you're not very smart either. You're kind, but really, who cares about that? And as far as I know, Piper hasn't been around much since her quest ended. Maybe if she was, you wouldn't be standing here looking like you're about to cry.

"So long, Fatty."

She walked away to go bully some other poor soul, leaving me in the dust.

Was it true? Was it all true? Did no one want me? Being one of the youngest in my cabin, I wasn't dating yet, but my siblings didn't hang out with me because they wanted to be with lovers. Was I really that unwanted if they wouldn't spare a minute of their time to hang out with me?

I ran back to my cabin, praying it would be empty and getting lucky. Everyone had better things to do than hang out with me, so why should they hang out in the cabin?

I stumbled into the bathroom, on to my knees in front of the toilet.

Fatty! Ugly! Stupid!

I had to stop the voices, and I knew that there was only one way to make them happy, to make them stop.

I forced my fingers down my throat.

I gagged, but nothing came up, so I tried again. This time, a small portion of my lunch came up. Not satisfied, I did it again.

But before anything came up, I heard a gasp from behind me.

"Lacy, what are you doing?"

Then, Piper was yanking my hand out of my mouth and pulling me back into an embrace/head lock.

I started crying, and once I started, I couldn't stop. And the story came pouring out.

"I'm s-so sorry, Piper," I cried. "B-But Drew... sh-she said that I was fat and ugly and stupid and... and I'm so sorry."

"Shh, I'll talk to Drew about this later, but just know that she lied. You are not fat; you're actually one of the skinniest people I know, not that that matters. You're just as pretty, if not prettier, than Drew; just because you don't use pounds of make up and pills and diets and designer clothes doesn't make you any less beautiful. As for stupid... no way! You surpass Drew's intelligence by miles."

"B-But-"

"No, Drew is just a bully. And if she can't love you for who you are, she's not worth it."

I sniffled before smiling a watery grin. "Thanks, Piper."

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to leave you with Mitchell while I go bust some heads." Piper lead me towards the door, her eyes both soft and rageful, which should've been impossible.

"Piper, don't hurt her... too bad."

Piper smiled. "No promises."

* * *

"DREW!"

The entire camp stopped in their tracks as the scream of Piper McLean echoed across the camp, charm speak and rage flooding her tone.

"What do you want, trash queen?" Drew asked, boredly.

Piper surprised her by shoving her against the wall and leaning in so close, they were breathing the same air.

"Look, Andrea Tanaka, I tried to settle this responsibly, but I've learned that there is a time for talking and there is a time for action. Therefore, if you ever go near Lacy again, if you ever even talk to her, my dagger will get acquainted with your throat. That is not an empty threat."

Piper shoved her away, and Lacy, hiding in the shadows with Mitchell, smiled.

Maybe now that Drew wasn't trying to break her down, she could finally be confident, like she used to be.

* * *

 _Well, what'd you think? I wasn't really sure what to do for this chapter, and then, BAM! I thought of Lacy; no one really writes about her, so I decided it'd be different._


	29. To Hell and Back (Leo)

_Hi! I'm back with a very angsty chapter; you're welcome. This chapter is based somewhat off of Flowers in the Attic._

 _WARNINGS: CHILD ABUSE, LANGUAGE, IMPLIED ALCOHOLISM, MENTIONS OF ANXIETY AND PANIC ATTACKS_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

 **Leo Valdez went to Hell and back. This is his story of his first foster home and all the pain that came with it.**

* * *

 _Religious people are afraid of going to hell, but spiritual people are the ones who have gone to hell and don't want to go back_. -anonymous

"Leo, come on. I know Teresa personally; she's a very kind woman," his social worker, Martin Blake, told him.

"That's what you thought about Ms. Margaret, too," Leo pointed out.

Ms. Margaret Johnson was the caretaker at Leo's most resent group home. She'd hated him with a passion; if one of the other kids did something wrong, she'd blame it on him (even if she knew he didn't do it). She hit him only a few times, but mostly, she locked him in the basement or his single room (which was more like a broom closet). She'd deprive him of food for days on end until he was begging for her forgiveness. Although she never beat him, she gladly let the others do it.

When Martin found bruising on Leo's ribs, Ms. Margaret was given probation because they couldn't prove that she'd neglected him or allowed others to bully him. They thought his anxiety and malnourished body were causes of grief. He was fidgety and paranoid for obvious reasons, and after he witnessed his mother die, no one could blame him for not eating.

No one believed Leo when he told them otherwise.

Anyway, this was Leo's first real foster home after several group homes had failed to take care of him, either the kids or three caretakers.

He would be going to a woman named Teresa Wilkins, who was really sweet when Leo first met her. She was tall and slim with curls the color of lemons and eyes of ice. They were so cold whenever she stared at him, but warm when she looked at everyone else. Martin didn't believe Leo when he told him because Teresa was just so polite and kind and caring.

If only that were true.

Martin knocked and the door was answered almost immediately by Teresa, who grinned widely.

"Hello, Mr. Blake. And Leo, it's so good to see you again," she said, kneeling down in front of him to hug him tightly, but he noticed how her fingernails pricked his shoulders painfully while the rest of her body stayed a few inches away. It was more like a snake slithering around him than an embrace.

She let him go and returned to a standing position.

Turning to Martin, she smiled and said, "Thank you for bringing him. Do you need to take a look around?"

"Oh, no, we've already looked through your house to ensure that it was a safe environment for Leo," Martin assurred her, looking to Leo at the last part, as if to say 'see? Safe.'

"Well, I suppose I'll see both of you again in two weeks," Martin told them. "If the home is indeed safe, I'll only come every month after that visit."

"Of course. Goodbye, Mr. Blake. See you then."

The adults waved goodbye to each other, but as soon as Martin's car turned the corner, Teresa grabbed him by the shoulders and quite literally threw him into the house.

Leo stumbled into a living room with nothing but a couch, a table, a television, and a liquor cabinet (you think that'd be in the dining room?). He inwardly groaned; this couldn't be good.

Teresa stepped inside and yanked him to his feet, laughing as he tripped over himself and nearly face planted the floor again.

"From now on, I am Miss Teresa. You will speak only even spoken to and use ma'am or Miss Teresa when speaking to me. You will stay in your room unless I tell you otherwise, and I will not hear you. The room is to be kept tidy and my house keeper comes every Saturday. On that day, you will pack up any of your possessions and move to the attic.

"If you break a rule, you will have to suffer the consequences. This can range from no food to... more unpleasant punishments."

She reached over to the couch and picked up the belt draped over it.

"If I must use this punishment, you will not belt able to lie on your back for a week. Understood?"

Leo, terrified, nodded.

"I said... understood?" She tapped the belt against his cheek, making it sting but not bleed. A threat.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, shakily.

"Good. Now, let's go to your room."

She led him up the stairs to a small room at the back of the hallway with a single bed in the corner, a dresser, and a small table. One doorway led to a bathroom while the other was closed; Leo presumed it led to the attic.

She shoved him in and shut the door behind her.

Leo was alone.

* * *

Two weeks dragged by incredibly slowly for Leo, and he had yet to leave the humid, stuffy room where he stayed. He had explored the attic, but sitting up there made him claustrophobic and every Saturday was a torturous time of anxiety and panic attacks.

The calender he'd made (a series of x's on the attic wall) told him that Martin was coming tomorrow and he'd be out of this hell hole.

Teresa stepped in and dragged him to the bathroom, quickly turning on the water to fill the bathtub.

She started to pull his clothes off.

"What-What the hell?" Leo stammered, shoving her away.

She sighed in exasperation. "I need to bathe you for tomorrow."

"I'm- I'm eight years old. I can take a bath by myself; I-I don't need help," he said.

She ignored him, continuing to strip him while he fought her, twisting and withering in her arms. Teresa punched him on his hip, where any bruise would surely be covered by his boxers.

"Stop fighting me, or I'll drown you in the tub," she growled.

Leo stopped. He knew she would do it.

She picked him up and laid him in the tub, where he curled into a ball to cover as much of himself as possible and to keep himself warm because the water was frigid.

And eight year old Leo Valdez lost the small amount of innocence he had left.

* * *

Martin checked on him and the house, not noticing anything was wrong. When he inspected Leo for bruises, he didn't find any because the only one was hidden by his underwear, and Leo didn't dare tell about the abuse. After all, no one believed him about Ms. Margaret; why would they believe him about Teresa?

A month went by, and Leo hadn't left the room since Martin's only visit. He should have come today, but he didn't didn't show.

"I guess no one cares about you, you little runt? What a surprise," Teresa had said, sarcastically.

Another month went by, and Leo went a week and four days without food for back talking Teresa when she tried to bathe him again.

A third month passed, and Leo received his first beating for being caught in his attempt to run away. The scars would never disappear, both mentally and physically.

A fourth month passed, and Teresa started really beating him, sometimes for no reason at all.

The fifth month rolled around, and Leo had not left his room since Martin's first and only visit.

Half way through the sixth month, Martin Blake finally showed up.

After saying hello to Teresa, he went to Leo's room, which he found locked.

Odd, he thought before he took the key off of the doorframe and unlocked the door.

He found Leo curled up on the bed, shivering and bundled up in sheets stained with blood.

"Leo!" He exclaimed.

"No... no more," he stammered, sounding more broken than any child, any person, should sound.

"Shh, Leo, it's okay."

Leo was taken out of the house, and when he went to other foster homes, Martin never missed a visit and sometimes stopped in for surprise visits.

But Leo was never the same. After all, how could he be okay when he'd literally been to Hell and back?

* * *

 _What'd you think? Review!_


	30. Sticks and Stones (Clarrise, Percy)

_Hi!_

 _WARNINGS: EATING DISORDER, BULLYING_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nada._**

 **In the bathroom with her fingers down her throat, puking up almost nothing. That's how Percy found Clarrise La Rue that late Wednesday night. Eating disorders, bullying**

* * *

 _Sticks and stones may break her bones, but words and names can make her wanna kill herself. -_ unknown

It was two AM, and Percy was hiding from Thalia. Yes, he was hiding from his cousin two hours past midnight.

You see, the Hunters were staying at camp that week after the war, and Percy had managed to tick Thalia off on the first day (long story), but they'd promised Annabeth no fighting, so they did what an logical person would do. They waited until everyone was asleep to fight quietly (let's see how long the quietly part lasts).

He needed a place to hide. The bathroom! Percy ducked inside, and he smiled when he heard Thalia rush by without locating his hiding place.

That smile dropped when he heard the unmistakable sound of someone throwing up a few stalls down from where he stood.

Percy unglued himself from the wall and crept towards the stall, finding it cracked but not locked. Slowly, he pushed it open. What he saw made him freeze.

Clarrise La Rue, notoriously violent and strong, was on her knees with her fingers down her throat, puking up stomach acid and small chunks of food.

"What the hell?" He demanded.

Clarrise spit into the toilet and spun around. "What the- what are you doing here, Jackson?"

"Wondering why you're making yourself throw up," he stated, bluntly. "So why don't you answer my question: why?"

She shrugged. "Don't ask why. Ask why not."

Percy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Princess's right; you are a Seaweed Brain," she muttered. "Look, I do it because I'm fat."

"You are not," Percy disagreed. "You're one of the skinniest people I know."

"But what about your first year at camp? Was I skinny then?"

Percy tried to think back to that time before settling on, "You weren't exactly skinny, but you most certainly weren't fat either."

Clarrise snorted. "Really, Jackson? If you're not skinny, you're fat, and if you aren't fat, you're skinny."

Percy sighed. "First of all, that is a huge lie. Second of all, you were muscular, like your dad and brothers, not fat."

"Oh, yeah, Jackson, I want to look like the beefy, bone headed boys I call my family," she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"You don't," Percy promised. "Nonetheless, you weren't fat, but you weren't skinny either. And there's nothing wrong with that."

Clarrise pursed her lips. "Yes, there is. And the reason I'm so skinny now is because I'm doing this. It's worked for me so far, and I'm not going to stop now."

"Clarrise... you are stronger than anyone I know, even Thalia and Annabeth. Why are you doing this? To be skinny? That isn't like you."

Clarrise, having now stood up, walked to the other side of the restroom, facing away from Percy.

"You're the perfect hero, Jackson. A great friend, loyal, liked by everyone except for monsters and enemies. Even I can admire you, and it pains me to admit that."

"You-you don't have to deal... with the bullying. They think I can't hear them. Clarrise is a fat pig. Oh yeah, that beefy daughter of Ares. Chunky Clarrise. And it started way before camp. I've been dealing with it for as long as I can remember, and one day, I decided to do something about it."

"Why didn't you tell somebody?"

"I tried to tell my mom, but this was before she got clean, so she told me to suck it up. I tried to tell Trent, my half brother, but he told me to man up. I tried to tell Chiron, but what with the war and everything... he wouldn't give me the time a day. Why bother asking if no one would listen to me?"

Percy tried to act shocked, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Because he knew... and now, he felt guilty for not doing something about it.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _Percy walked along the path, trying to clear his head. The Battle of the Labyrinth was only a few weeks ago, and all the deaths, Calypso, the darkness and the claustrophobia was clouding his mind. He needed some time alone._

 _Of course, he wasn't that lucky because when he went to turn the corner of the Aphrodite cabin, he heard voices._

 _"Geesh, Chunky Clari. How many calories have you had today- 10,000? 20,000?" Samantha Roberts, a daughter of Aphrodite, sneered._

 _Chunky Clari? Well, that wasn't very nice, and Percy didn't know anyone named Clari._

 _"Shut up, Roberts," Clarrise La Rue growled._

 _If Percy had been facing her, he would've seen the hurt flicker in her eyes before vanishing._

 _"Says the girl with a man's voice. At least, mine is sweet, and I sound like a girl, not some hybrid man-bear-monster creature."_

 _"Shut your fucking mouth!"_

 _"Ooh, it cussed."_

 _"Oh, **it**... is going to knock your teeth in if you don't shut up."_

 _Percy shrugged. It was Clarrise; she could handle it._

 _He walked away._

 _And a few months later, he'd regret it._

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

"Look, Clarrise, I'm sorry that no one- that I didn't help you. We should've, but I'm here now, Clarrise, and I will get Chiron's attention and tell him about the bullying. "

She stared at him. "Jackson, I know you've been bullied before. It's not that easy."

"No, it's not, but it gets easier. Besides, if you can't stop for yourself, what about Chris? He lost a lot and gained little during the war; how would he feel if you dropped dead from a heart attack? Or passed out during a monster attack? How would he feel if you died? Your Dad? Your brothers? Me? How would any of us feel?"

Clarrise didn't respond for several long moments.

"It just hurts so much."

"And that's why you need all the support you can get."

The pair spun around to face Chris Rodriguez, leaning against the doorway with sad, haunted eyes.

"Clarrise, I love you more than life itself. It's not that easy, but then again, it wasn't easy to cure my insanity either, but we made it through that. We can make it through this."

She stepped forward and hugged the life out of her boyfriend.

"Clarrise, I'm not asking you to be completely fine tomorrow. Rome wasn't built in a day. I'm just asking you to try. Can you promise me that?"

She nodded into his shoulder. "I-I promise."

Clarrise turned to face Percy. "Thanks. I owe you one... Percy."

"No, you don't. I'm glad I could hel-"

"Jackson, where the hell are you?" A voice demanded from near the bathrooms. Behind them.

"Now, if you don't mind, I need to continue running from Thalia. Bye!"

The couple laughed as Percy bolted from the room, quickly smelling an odd mixture of sea water and ozone filling the air.

"That Jackson is something special, ain't he? " Chris asked.

"What gave you that idea?" Clarrise said, sarcastically.

"I love you, Clari."

"I love you, too, Chris."

The next day, Clarrise ate her first full meal in four years without throwing it up afterwards.

Her first success among many.

* * *

 _So what'd you think? I tried to show a vulnerable side of Clarrise while still keeping her in character. How'd I do?_


	31. Dreamer (OliverxPercy)

_Hello! Alos, Percy is OOC in this, but since we don't really see him during the series, it's more like showing a lesser known side of him._

 _WARNINGS: BOYXBOY, MENTIONS OF SEX_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 **Oliver Wood always dreamed of kissing Percy Weasley, and now, after being his best friend for six years, he finally did it. And all because he dared to dream.**

* * *

 _Every dream begins with a dreamer. Always remember, you have within you the strength, the patience, and the passion to reach for the stars to change the world. -_ Harriet Tubman

Oliver was hopelessly in love with Percy Weasley.

Yes, it's true. He fell for the crown of red curls atop a slim body with pale skin that reminded him of snow and...

He's got it bad.

Oliver was never good with emotions, and neither was Percy. Neither could express or understand emotions like others could; they were different in that way, which could be both good and bad.

It was good because they had something in common and therefore, possessed something to bond over. It was like their own secret code of inside jokes and complicated statements that they didn't even know they'd made.

But it was also bad. Oliver couldn't express his emotions to anyone really, except about Quidditch because that was something he understood. People? Forget it.

(Little did he know, Percy had the same problem, but with his studies).

He'll never forget when his crush began.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _Oliver had been super busy his second year, what with Quidditch and school and juggling all of it. As a result, any minute not spent on the Quidditch pitch was spent in the library, studying._

 _That's where he was when he really got acquainted with Percy Weasley. Sure, they were roommates, but Percy was always in the library or reading at his desk while Oliver was outside or studying elsewhere. As you can see, they never really connected._

 ** _The Metamorphosis Theory of Modifying Appearances... some people are born with the natural talent of Metamorphosis, meaning so little of their magic is required to change their appearance. Still, but it is possible to modify one's appearance using the formula to calculate the amount of total magic the change requires._**

 ** _Total Power= 2a+2b-3c+4a+2b_**

 _"What?" Oliver muttered. "What are the letters?"_

 _"Do you need help?" A small, familiar voice asked him._

 _Oliver looked up to see Percy Weasley standing before him._

 _"Um, sure, if you don't mind," Oliver said._

 _Percy smiled, sitting down beside him. "No, I don't mind. I want to become a tutor in third or fourth year, so might as well get some practice."_

 _Oliver smiled before pointing to the equation. "So what are the letters?"_

 _"Well, a is the power of your wand. Wand power depends on the wand and how it channels the wizards power. There's a key that matches the wand ingredient with a number."_

 _Percy flipped the page, revealing a long list that read uirgae potestatem._

 _"Wand Power in Latin. So after locating the ingredients in your wand, you add the numbers together. So my wand is oak, Dragon Heartstring, and the feather of both a raven and the eagle. Therefore, I add the numbers together: 7 for oak, 2 for Dragon Heartstring, 1 for raven and 3 for eagle. 13._

 _"Then, there's B. B is your level of power. Your level of power is your wand power multiplied by 10 plus age, so mine is 142._

 _"And c is the amount of true, raw magic that is required. It's simple. Age multiplied by 10. So mine is 120._

 _"Therefore... 2x13 is 26, plus 142x2, which is 310 total. Subtract 3x120, which is 360. That's -50 + 4x52 +2x142, which is 286 total, which is actually pretty good because you move the decimal to the left twice. Therefore, it requires 2.84% of my magic to change my appearance._

 _"Now, I'll stop talking and let you do it."_

 _Oliver did, getting 4.51%, and Percy checked his work, smiling when he got the same answer._

 _"You picked it up faster than I did. I had to ask the Arithmacy teacher," Percy laughed._

 _"Thanks, though. You're a really good teacher," Oliver smiled. "Mind if we keep up the tutoring? I'll recommend you to McGonagall for tutoring next year."_

 _Percy grinned. "Of course. Tomorrow, after Potions."_

 _"Kay cause I'll need help on whatever Snape throws at us."_

 _Percy laughed. "We all will."_

 _Oliver laughed, and he realized how much he loved Percy's laugh._

 _Percy waved goodbye and left. Oliver was rooted to the spot for two minutes, thinking back on Percy's red curls, which constantly fell over the glass of his glasses, and the way a chuckle spilled past his lips, somewhere between a chortle and a giggle._

 _Oliver shook his head. What was wrong with him?_

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

Oliver stared at the ceiling of their dorm room, waiting for Percy to return from Prefect rounds. He was unusually late tonight. It was already ten o'clock when Percy was never out past nine thirty.

As if on cue, the door opened, and Oliver heard Percy enter the room. But what surprised him most was the sniffling: Percy was crying.

Oliver sat up in his bed, flicking on a light and startling Percy, who jumped to face him, his face streaked with tears.

"Perce, what's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Penny, she-she-"

Percy broke down, crying and muttering inaudibly. Oliver climbed to his feet and went over to hug the redhead closely.

"Ollie, she-she-"

"Percy, it's okay. You need to tell me what happened."

"We met in an abandoned cl-classroom, as usual. W-We were j-just kissing. Then, she started to unbutton m-my shirt. I st-stop-stopped her and told her I wasn't ready. She said i-if I loved her, I'd do it. I still said no. L-Long story short, she broke up with me."

"Oh, Perce," Oliver tried to sound comforting and calm and sympathetic, but in reality, he was planning on ways to kill this bitch. "Shh, you did the right thing by saying no, and if she broke up with you just because you wouldn't have sex with her, she's the dumbest person alive."

"W-Was I a bad boyfriend?"

"No, Percy. You were a great boyfriend. You held her hand, helped her study, carried her books, held open doors for her, always gave her cards and such just to make her smile."

I'd want you as my boyfriend, Oliver thought. Hell, I do want you as my boyfriend.

"I guess she just didn't care about that. Should I have slept with her... to make her happy?"

Oliver shook his head, firmly. "No. Because sleeping with her would not make you happy. And she'd probably break up with you anyway because that's the kind of person she is. She would've left you crying either way, Perce. At least this way you don't have to worry about the risk of pregnancy or STD's or rumors or any of that. You made the right choice."

"Thanks, Ollie."

A moment of silence passed between them before Percy whispered, "Does anybody love me for me? My siblings hate me; my girlfriend only wanted me for sex. Tell me the truth, Ollie, does anybody love me for me?"

"Yes," Oliver replied without hesitation. "At least one person does."

"Who?"

Oliver didn't respond with his words. He leaned forward and kissed Percy; he prepared to pull back and apologize (who kisses their best friend right after a break up?).

You can imagine his shock when Percy kissed him back.

"I love you, Perce," he whispered. "For you. And that's more than enough."

"I love you, too, Ollie. Thank you so much."

The friends turned lovers stood like that for hours. Penelope, school, time... none of it mattered.

Oliver had gotten his wish to kiss Percy Weasley all because he'd dared to dream.

And he couldn't be happier.

* * *

 _What'd you think? And as for that math problem, I don't know where that came from; I just started writing and it kind of just happened, so... yeah._

 _Bye!_


	32. Red Haired Reunions

_Hi! I'm back with an extra long chapter for all of you!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

 **Continuation of chapter 9 in One Shot A Day. After many years of separation, Percy Weasley runs into his family. Now, he has a job, a wife, and two daughters. And a story to tell.**

 _AN: I live in America, so some things are more consistent with American ways (such as elementary instead of primary school)._

 _Mentions of girlxgirl and bipolar disorder_

* * *

Previously on _Unwanted_

"Percy?" Bill gasped.

"Hello, Bill."

* * *

"Well, this is awkward," Percy said after a beat of silence.

"Awkward? AWKWARD!? You just show up after-what- 20 years? More? And all you can say is that this is awkward?" Ginny seethed.

Percy laughed, surprising them all. They hadn't heard him laugh since he was in first year.

"Showed up? Last time I checked, this was a free station, Ginny. But you're right. How about we meet up for Sunday dinner, and I'll tell you everything."

"Erm... Mum?" The Weasley children (the first, not the next generation) turned to their teary eyed mother.

"Of-Of course," she stammered. "How many will be coming?"

"Four- my wife, my daughters, and I," Percy responded, grinning. "Thank you, Mum."

She nodded, unable to say anything.

"Now, we best be getting home. Your mother will have my head if I don't have you home by four thirty."

"Ooh," Molly II said. "Are you scared of Mum?"

"Well, yes, isn't everybody?"

The Weasleys stiffled laughs as the father and daughter walked away.

"What just happened?" James asked. The adults turned to him as if they'd just remembered that their children were standing beside them.

"Well, kids, do you remember us mentioning your Uncle Percy?" Hermione said.

"The one that ran away because you were all jerks to them?" Fred II said.

"Way to put it bluntly, Freddie," Victore muttered.

"Well, he is right," George said. "That was him... and his daughter apparently."

"So I've been friends with my cousin all year," Al said, "and I never noticed?"

"Seems like it, son," Harry said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Al immediately adopted the fish out of water look- mouth opening and closing in shock.

"Al, weirder things have happened to this family. Get used to our weirdness," Fred I told him.

"Yeah, I better."

* * *

*Skip to Sunday night*

"Daddy, what if they don't like me?" Lucy asked as Percy brushed her hair; Audrey was in Molly's room putting her hair up, as well.

"What? Of course, they'll like you. You're cute and smart and funny. What's not to like?" Percy chuckled as he pulled her hair back into a princess braid.

"Well, you said they didn't like you, and what's not to like about you?"

Percy didn't say anything for a long moment. "Well, when we were younger, it was just... sibling dislike. Kind of like you and Molly; you like each other, but sometimes, it's hard to show it. Then, when we were a little older, me being about nine, it became... almost cruel. I never figured out why they didn't like me, but after that, I never really made the effort to make them like me. You know what I mean?"

Lucy nodded, slowly. "I think so. Are they pretty nice, though?"

"Yeah. My mum- your grandma- cared for me my entire life, and while she was busy, she really tried to make room in her schedule for all of us, when the twins locked me in a pyramid (long story), she was the one that chewed them out.

"Then, there's my dad. He's hard working, friendly, curious. To tell you the truth, I was never that close with my dad. When I was younger, he was always at work, and by the time he was able to be home more, I had four younger siblings. Still, though, he's a great man.

"My eldest brother, Bill, is really smart and can sure tell a story. He loves history and he's a curse breaker. Real adventurous, that one. He's also very brave, and honestly, don't tell anyone, but he's my favorite brother.

"Then, there's Charlie. He's also very courageous and seeks danger and adventure. He takes care of dragons, loves animals and Quidditch. And he also can't cook to save his life, so if Charlie makes anything tonight, do not eat it unless you want food poisoning.

"Next comes the twins, Fred and George. They both love trouble and jokes and pranks. In fact, they own a joke shop, and they're very clever and... creative geniuses. I never told them that, but they really are. What I love about them most, though, is that they can always make you smile."

"Then, there's Ron. Brave, loyal, a great strategist. He loves chess and food. He can be very funny and very serious. He's deathly afraid of spiders, though, so don't mention them."

"Like Molly?"

"Yes, Molly got her arachnophobia from her uncle," Percy laughed. "Anyway, there's Ginny. Head strong, stubborn, determined little Ginny. She's a lot like you, actually, with more of a temper. Thank goodness, you got your mother's temper; Molly having the Weasley temper issue enough."

Lucy giggled.

"Then, there's Harry, one of my honorary siblings. He's a noble idiot, but a hero all the same. He's been through a lot and has quite the temper, but he still tried to be as kind and caring and friendly as he could. He didn't let his troubles make him bitter. He's a good man.

"And finally, Hermione, my other honorary sibling. She's a genius and clever and so many other words, we'd be here all day if I tried to list them all. She can really argue with a person if she's passionate about the topic. And she cares about even the smallest people."

"She started S.P.E.W for the house elves, didn't she?"

"Yep, and I wouldn't be surprised if she became Minister of Magic."

"Are you two almost ready?" Audrey asked from the doorway.

Percy smiled at her. "Yep. You and Molly?"

"Ready as we'll ever be."

Percy gazed at his family, marveling how he, of all people, produced such a lovely collection of people.

Audrey looked perfect, as usual, with her silky brown hair that curled just right, somehow falling into perfect spirals naturally. Her green eyes matched the emerald colored necklace around her neck, and her dress was white with red designs along the hem and crimson lines stitched across the torso. Her shoes were silver flats that showed off her delicate feet that made her dancing near perfection.

Lucy looked just like her, right down to the lines on her hands. Her brown hair was long, and therefore, straighter than her mother's; tonight, it was done in two braids that led into a ponytail in the back, making her look like she had a crown. Her eyes were also green, and they matched her emerald sun dress. She also had dancer feet, but her shoes were more of a golden color than silver.

Molly, on the other hand, was Percy's female twin. Her hair was a curly mess of scarlet that had been tamed into a neat collection of braids for the night. Her eyes were the color of sapphire, like her father's, and reflected in her glasses, which had thin, dark purple frames. She wore a violet dress with black buckle shoes and a white short sleeved shaw that buttoned in the front.

Percy, himself, wore a regular suit that he often wore to book signings or other formal occasions. His tie matched his eyes, a lovely shade of blue, and his hair had been combed into a... somewhat tamed mass of crimson.

"Well, I guess we better get ready to go," Percy said before before he grabbed his wand. "Hold onto your stomachs."

POP!

They were standing before the Burrow, which hadn't changed a bit since Percy lived there. Same three stories with scratched windows and overgrown grass and a bunch of sports balls lying in the yard from games of Quidditch.

Home sweet home.

Percy walked up to the door and knocked.

No sooner had his hand pounded on the door, the door was thrown open so fast, he actually stumbled back a few steps. And then, his little sister was clinging to him as if he may disappear.

"Welcome home, Perce," she whispered before pulling back and saying, "Come on in."

They stepped inside, and Ginny admired them.

"So, who are these three?" She asked, smiling at the trio of girls.

"Well, this is my wife, Audrey. This is my eldest, Molly, who you've met, and my youngest, Lucy. This is my sister, Ginny,"

"Hi!" Lucy greeted, waving.

"Hello," Molly told her.

"Nice to meet you, Ginny," Audrey said. "Percy's told me all about you."

"Well," said Ginny, "come on. The family's waiting in the living room."

She led them through the kitchen to the family room, where a clan of red heads and a scattered amount of blonde, broen, and black hair were waiting for them.

"Percy!" Molly I exclaimed, leaping up to hug the life out of him. "It's good to have you home. Now, who are these three?"

"This is my wife, Audrey, and my daughters, Molly and Lucy. Now, what about all of these people?" Percy laughed, looking around at over a dozen adults and at least two dozen children.

"Well, this my husband, Arthur," she told them, directing the introduction at the girls. "This is our eldest, Bill, and his wife, Fleur. They have three children: Victore, Dominique, and Louis."

"Hello. Nice to meet you," Victore greeted with a smile. "Please, call me Torie."

"Dom," Dominique grinned. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"'Sup?" Louis said, shortly.

"Louis," Fleur said in a faded French accent, exasperated. "Manners."

"Oh, right. What's up, cousins, aunt, uncle?"

Fleur sighed while Percy and his family stiffled laughs.

"This is Charlie, our second eldest," Molly I said. "And Fred. This is his wife, Elizabeth, and their children, Brandon and Marcus."

"¡Hola!" The elder of the children exclaimed. "Brandon."

"I'm Marcus. I go by Mark," the younger smiled, toothily, being old about six.

"Then, there's George, his wife Angelina, and their kids, Fred and Roxanne."

"Hey, dude and dudettes," Fred II smirked.

"Fred," Angelina said before sighing and shrugging.

"Given up?" Percy laughed.

"You would, too, " Angelina assurred him.

"Then, there's Ron and Hermione and their kids, Rose and Hugo."

"Hey, Rose!" Molly II greeted. "Hello, Hugo."

"Hi, Molly. Nice to meet you all," Rose said, directing their statement at the other three.

Hugo waved, shyly.

"Don't let him fool you," Fred II said. "He's shy around strangers, but trust me, he can be the right devil when he wants to be."

Hugo nodded with a smirk, but said nothing.

"And then, Harry and Ginny. James, Albus, and Lily."

"Hello! I'm James, but you can call me the super, amazing, awesome, handsome-"

"Jerk?" Albus suggested.

"Albus!" Ginny scolded.

"What? It's true. Anyway, I'm Albus, but call me Al. As you can see, I got the short end of the stick when it comes to names."

"And I'm Lily!" The red haired girl said, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "Come on, let's go play!"

She grabbed a surprised Lucy's hand and dragged her off somewhere.

Meanwhile, the kids all split off, Molly going to hang out with Rose and Albus.

Then, the adults turned to Percy.

"Percival Weasley," Bill began, sternly. "Just where the hell have you been?"

Percy smiled, sheepishly. "Well, that's a kind of a long story..."

"We got time," Fred said, sitting in an arm chair.

"Fine," Percy sighed. "I guess it began when I showed up at Oliver's."

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _After leaving home, Percy headed straight for the Muggle village, where his friend Oliver lived in a medium sized flat with their other friends, Andrew and Clayton and occasionally Stephanie when she had a fight with her girlfriend, Maggie._

 _He arrived there at about eight and knocked sharply on the door, fiddling with his shrunk luggage in his other hand._

 _The door was answered by Andrew Terrance._

 _Andrew was tall and slim, his hair dark brown and falling into his blue eyes. Acne was speckled across forehead and a scar on his cheekbone was the result of a spell gone wrong when he was much younger. He only wore Muggle clothes, unless they were at Hogwarts, and his jeans and navy hoodie really made him look like some sketchy character in the movies. But don't let that fool you; Andy was one of the kindest people Percy knew._

 _"Perce," he said. "What a surprise... what happened?"_

 _"How did you-"_

" _I can see it in your eyes, Percy. Something's wrong."_

 _Percy sighed. Curse Andrew's amazing ability to read people!_

 _"I'll explain everything once we're inside. Are the others here?"_

 _"Yeah," Andrew answered as he stepped aside to allow Percy entrance. "Except for Stephanie. Maggie's getting treatment for her bipolar disorder- meds and therapy and such- so she and Annie aren't fighting as much."_

 _"Perce," Clayton greeted as he stepped in._

 _Clayton was short, almost a head shorter than Percy, with shaggy brown hair and jade green eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a green and gray hoodie and jeans. He had freckles dotted across his cheekbones and was the portrait of innocence, but don't let that fool you. He was funny and a prankster, although he didn't make fun of people like the twins did. He was also a very deep thinker and intelligent._

" _What are you doing here?" Oliver asked, politely, as he followed Clayton._

 _Percy recapped the entire night to them, watching their faces go from curious to angry to sympathetic._

 _"Oh, Perce, of course you can stay here. Heck, we still have an extra room if Stephanie stays with us, and besides, it means you have to help pay the bills," Oliver laughed._

 _Percy chuckled. "Of course. I'm actually going to go down the street to get a job at that writing center tomorrow."_

 _When Percy was thirteen, he'd gone to the Muggle village with his friends to look around and have fun when he'd gone into The Writing Center, a small shop that sold writing objects like notebooks and pencils._

 _There, he'd met John Jones, who offered him a job as a writing tutor and to give him private writing lessons after he'd seen some of Percy's work. Then, he hadn't been able to take it what with school and his family, but now... maybe the deal still stood._

 _And it did. The next day, Percy met with John Jones, who surprisingly still remembered him after four years. Percy worked as a writing tutor for high school and college students while getting writing lessons from John from four to five everyday._

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

"I thought things couldn't get any better. But when I was nineteen, I met Audrey."

* **FLASHBACK ***

 _"Excuse me? I'm here for tutoring," a voice said from the door, and Percy looked up from his journal to see a teenage girl._

 _Her skin was pale and her brown hair fell in perfect curls around her shoulders, brushed behind her ears. Her forest green eyes glowed with intelligence and curiosity, and she was tall and thin, wearing form fitting jeans and a baggy lavender shirt._

 _Percy thought she was beautiful._

 _Shaking himself out of it, he smiled at her, walking up to shake her hand._

" _You must be Audrey Hunter. I'm Percy Weasley."_

 _"Nice to meet you."_

 _"So what are you interested in writing- fantasy, nonfiction, historical fiction?"_

" _I'd like to write about medicine and medical things, so nonfiction, I suppose."_

 _"Well, let's get started."_

 _Things kind of took off from there. After tutoring Audrey for two months, on her last session, Percy asked her out on a date. She said yes, and before you knew it, they were getting married._

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

"Our lives were calm for a little while. Young married couple. Audrey graduated college, and with help from some friends, I attended as well. I got my masters in writing and education. Audrey became a pediatrician, and I started teaching English to junior high kids. Things were calm, normal.

"And then, Molly came along."

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _"Percy, breathe. You are having a panic attack."_

 _"Well, I'm sorry, Oliver, if I'm a little worried about the fact that I am going to be a father in less than an hour!"_

 _"Percy, take a deep breath. Repeat this. Everything. Will. Be. Okay."_

 _"Everything will be okay," Percy repeated. "Except that it won't be!"_

 _"PERCY!"_

 _"Okay, you can continue your panic attack later. Right now, in the room! Comfort your wife. And welcome your child into the world!" Without further ado, Oliver shoved Percy into the hospital room._

 _..._

 _After several minutes of contractions, screaming, and blood, the doctor finally held up a small baby, red and naked with a scrunched up face as the tiny thing cried._

 _The baby was beautiful, in Percy's eyes._

 _A little later on, Dr. Matson came over and deposited the baby in Audrey's arms._

 _"It's a girl," the doctor smiled._

 _The baby twisted around in her mother's arms, squirming about._

 _"Can I hold her?" Percy asked._

 _Audrey laughed. "She's your daughter, too."_

 _Percy took the baby into his arms, and the baby immediately calmed down to relax in her father's embrace._

" _We've got a Daddy's girl in the making," Audrey said with a hint of jealousy in her tone._

 _Percy laughed. "Sorry, Aud. Guess I'm just more likable."_

 _Audrey rolled her eyes before she smiled again. "What are we going to name her?"_

 _But Percy already knew. "Molly. Molly Olivia Hunter." (Percy took Audrey's last name because he didn't want his family to track him down.)_

 _Audrey smiled wider. "Perfect."_

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

"Molly wasn't a huge hand full; no more than the average child, but still, chasing after her was a nightmare. But when Lucy came along... that's when our lives got really interesting."

 ***FLASHBACK***

" _Lucy, get down from there!"_

 _"Molly, the food goes in your mouth, not in your hair! "_

 _"Oliver, thank goodness you're here! Take a baby!"_

 _"What? I don't want to- and he's gone."_

 _"MOLLY OLIVIA!"_

 _"LUCY ANNABELLA!"_

 _"Girls..."_

 _"Hey, look on the bright side, Audrey. At least we don't have twins... or any of my siblings to raise."_

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

 _"_ Yeah, you get the point... anyway, when Molly got her Hogwarts letter, we were ecstatic."

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _"Daddy, Daddy, I'm going to Hogwarts!" Molly cheered, spinning in a circle and nearly falling down. She waved her letter around in the air, dancing clumsily through the living room._

 _"I wish I could go," Lucy pouted._

 _"Don't worry, Luce. You only have three more years, and then, both of our little witches are off."_

 _"And we get some alone time," Audrey whispered, kissing Percy on the cheek._

 _"Eww," the girls squealed before going back to their celebration._

 _"I'm off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Hogwarts!" Molly sang._

 _Her parents chuckled._

 _"That's what happens when you're the child of a writer and the wizard of Oz fan," Percy smirked, kissing Audrey on the lips._

 _"Eww!"_

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

"And that, my friends, is our life!" Percy exclaimed, pecking his wife on the lips.

"Eww!" Molly and Lucy squealed from the next room.

"I swear they can sense it," Audrey muttered.

"Well, of course they can, dear, they're our children."

"Very good point there."

"Percy," Fred began. "We're... we're... we're ssso-"

"We're sorry," George interrupted. "Is it really that hard, Fred?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry, Fred, I'm not very good at apologies either," Percy told him. "But don't worry, I forgive you. And I'm sorry, too."

"For what?" Ron asked.

"For not trying to make up with you sooner," Percy told them. "I'd love to be apart of the family again... if you'll let me."

"Percy," Charlie sighed. "You've always been and always will be apart of this family."

"Thanks, Charlie."

Arthur stepped forward and held out his hand. "Welcome back, son. It's good to have you."

Percy surprised him by yanking him into a hug. "Thanks for taking care of me, Dad. And Mum, too. Thanks for being there when I needed you."

Arthur smiled. "No need to thank us. Taking care of you kids were the best years of my life."

"Mine, too," Molly agreed. "And I'm sorry to cut this shot, but dinner's getting cold and I'm sure the kids are dying to meet their aunt and uncle."

Everyone sat at the table to eat, and for the first time in twenty years, the Weasley family was whole again.

* * *

 _What did you think? REVIEW!_


	33. I'm Here For You

_Hello!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 **Continuation of Their Shoes. Carter promised her they'd talk in the morning, but Sadie's dreams... they make her wish she hadn't gone to sleep. Self harm, suicide attempt, bullying, rape, eating disorder**

* * *

Carter had promised they'd talk in the morning, even though she wanted to talk about this now. Most likely, he wanted to give her time to cool off before he even tried to have a conversation with her; not that Sadie would ever cool off. This man raped her brother for goodness sake!

After what seemed like an eternity of tossing and turning in her cocoon of sheets, Sadie finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

She was standing in the hotel room again, and she flinched, pinching herself in an effort to wake up.

Carter, wearing ripped up clothes, was lying on the bed, pinning down by Henson. He was breathing heavily, and he had tears streaming down his cheeks.

The door behind Sadie opened.

"Carter, I'm- what the hell? Get off of him!" And then, Sadie's dad rushed into her line of vision, ripping Henson off of Carter and throwing him to the floor. He proceeded to punch him three times, and by the time the final punch landed, Henson was out cold.

Julius stumbled to his feet and shakily dialed 911 on his phone (I don't know what the emergency number is in Egypt, so I'm just using 911). After a short conversation with the operator, Julius approached the bed and gathered Carter in his arms.

"D-Daddy, I'm s-so sorry," he whimpered into his father's shirt. "I d-didn't want to."

"Shh, Carter, I know. The police are going to be here soon," Julius whispered. "Carter, did he... do anything?"

Carter nodded into Julius's chest. "I'm sorry. "

"Oh, Carter, there's nothing to be sorry about."

As if on cue, a batch of police officers rushed in, seeming to comprehend the event in five seconds flat as they hoisted Henson between them and dragged the stirring man downstairs.

A sympathetic policeman walked over, frowning at her brother. "Come on. We'll take you to the hospital," he said, his English choppy, so she knew that it wasn't his first language.

Carter nodded, shakily, and with his dad's help, stood to walk downstairs.

"He took pictures, Daddy," Carter whimpered. "And a video. He posted them; he showed me, Daddy. He showed me."

"It's okay, Carter. It'll all be okay."

Then, Sadie was somewhere else. She was standing behind Carter at a desk, and she watched as he clicked on a photo.

And both of them burst out crying.

It was Carter without a shirt on and Henson's lips glued to his neck, clearly taken during the assault. But the worst part was when Carter scrolled down to the comments.

 **What a little slut. I bet he asked for it.**

 **What are his parents teaching him?**

 **He truly is a beautiful boy (** Sadie almost lost her stomach when she read that one).

 **Whore.**

 **Freak.**

 **Slut.**

 **Prostitute.**

 **Asking for it.**

The list went on and on. It was horrible and discriminating and just plain awful.

Carter put his head down on the desk, and when Sadie opened her eyes, she was standing on a street she recognized as one near their old house in Los Angeles.

What the-

Suddenly, the word flashback was spelled out in the air by colorful lights before vanishing all together. She vaguely wondered who was sending her the dreams, but she didn't have time to ponder that because she saw Carter walking down the street.

Carter was much younger, maybe eight, and a backpack was slung over his shoulder. He was obviously coming home from school, and from the dejected look on his face, she guessed that it was after she got taken away but before dad and Carter started traveling.

"Hey, Freak," a burly boy said, stepping in front of him.

Sadie didn't know the boy. He was tall, towering over scrawny Carter and looking like he belonged on the football field, even though he was only eight. He wore a navy blue hoodie and jeans, and his black hair fell into his dark brown eyes.

"Look, Kyle, I really just want to get home, so if you wouldn't mind..." Carter tried to step around him, but Kyle responded by putting his foot out and tripping Carter.

Her big brother sprawled to the pavement, and Sadie growled.

"Loser. Lost both his mother and his sister. Can you blame them, though, for not wanting you?"

"That's not true! My mom-"

"Is probably happy she's dead. She doesn't have to deal with an idiot like you anymore."

Sadie snarled. That guy had a lot of nerve talking about her mother and insulting her brother.

"And your sister. Well, one, why should she give a damn about you? You're nothing but a coward, a slut. Not a very good role model."

Sadie was horrified; where had an eight year old learned these words anyway? And what business did he have labeling her brother?

"Didn't your grandparents only want your sister? Why didn't they want you? Oh, wait, could it be because you're a selfish bastard?"

Sadie vowed that she would find this guy and kick his head in.

"Shut up," Carter growled.

"Why should I? It's all true. You don't deserve to live. "

Kyle kicked him, and then, Sadie was back in the hotel room.

Carter was crying, silently, with his head on the desk. The picture glared at her, and it made her want to punch the screen.

Footsteps sounded behind her.

"Carter?"

Dad.

Her father walked over to the computer, and with a sigh, shut off the laptop.

Carter started crying harder, and Julius gathered him in his arms, allowing the small and scarred boy to sob into his chest.

"Shh, Carter, I love you. You know that, right?"

Carter whispered something she didn't catch. Apparently, her father didn't hear him either.

"I'm sorry, Carter. Could you speak a little louder?"

"How could you love me? He told me that no one would ever love me," Carter muttered.

Julius froze. "Don't listen to him, Carter."

"But-"

"No!" Julius shouted, making both of his children jump. He spun Carter around and gripped his upper arms in a bruising grip. "No! Don't listen to that bastard, Carter! Do you understand me?"

Carter nodded, quickly. Fear clouded his vision; she could see it in his hunched posture and his wide eyes.

Julius seemed to realize what he'd just done. "I'm so sorry, son. It's just... I don't know how to-"

"Handle this," Carter finished. "I understand."

Julius nodded. "Thank you."

There was a long moment of silence before Carter asked the question Sadie had been wondering.

"Why would they say those things about me, Daddy? The people online?"

"Because some people are sick, Carter. They don't understand; they don't want to understand that someone could do this. They're in denial."

Another pregnant pause.

"Dad, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't tell Sadie about this when we go to visit her- or the Fausts, for that matter."

"I promise, Carter."

Sadie felt sick to her stomach. Her brother had wanted to hide this from her, and he'd succeeded for almost four years. It was awful.

Then, she was standing in front of her grandparents' house, and Carter and her younger self were standing outside. They weren't exactly close anymore, but they weren't complete and utter strangers like they would be two years later.

She remembered this visitation day. Her dad had taken her and Carter to the movies, and although she hadn't really enjoyed the movie, her and Carter had enjoyed annoying the other people in the theater.

Sadie thought he'd seemed more quiet, but she hadn't really thought much of it. She should've.

Really, it had been obvious. Carter was fidgeting like crazy, his hands blurring as he twisted his hands. His eyes darted from one side to the other, examining anyone that got too close for his liking, which was practically everyone on the street. She should've noticed.

"So how's your life going?" Ten year old Sadie asked, awkwardly.

"Fine. Your's?"

"Good. What about Dad?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he just looks... off."

"Like he's suddenly become one of those paranoid helicopter parents?"

"Yeah," Sadie said, and she wasn't wrong. Their dad was talking with Grandma Faust about something, but every three seconds, his eyes would dart over to stare at his children.

"Accident at a dig site with one of the other kids. Got him all worried something was gonna happen to one of us," Carter lied.

Fourteen year old Sadie frowned. Her brother was actually a pretty good liar.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's just... the bruises."

"What bruises?"

Sadie grabbed his wrists and rolled up his sleeve to display finger shaped bruises encasing his thin wrists. Then, she pointed to his neck, where bruises stained his skin, both from fingers and Henson's lips.

Fourteen year old Sadie wanted to get sick. She'd forgotten all about those.

"Oh, those. The accident kind of wrecked everying. Threw anyone even remotely close to it a few feet back."

"But these look like-"

"Sadie, would you just... please drop it?"

Sadie, still too young and innocent to understand all of this, nodded.

"Come on, kids, it's time to go," Julius said, placing a hand on Sadie's shoulder, but while he stayed close to Carter, he was careful not to touch him.

Within the week, Sadie had forgotten about the strange bruises on her brother's body.

The scene changed again, this time to a hotel bathroom.

Carter was pacing back and forth across the floor, fiddling with a notebook in his hands, which he threw onto the sink with a violent rage.

Sadie picked it up and flipped through it.

The first page possessed her brother's scribbles, all horrible insults that made her want to throw up.

Slut. Whore. Disgusting. Unloved. Fat. Ugly. And right in the middle was one word stenciled large and noticeable: imperfect.

She turned the page.

1 apple- 90 calories was written under the word Tuesday. 3 hours of exercise was written below that.

Wednesday: 0 calories, 1 and a half hours of exercise.

Thursday: 1 orange- 95 calories, 2 hours of exercise.

Friday had dozens of food items written across it from potato chips to cookies to soda.

"Come on, Carter," her brother muttered to himself. "You screwed up. Now, you have to fix it."

Realization dawned on her. "No, Carter, don't," she whispered. "You're stronger than that."

Carter stared at himself in the mirror, and for a moment, she only saw her brother. And then, she saw what her brother saw.

Bruises lined his throat and wrists. Cuts and contusions stained his entire body. Fear was bright in his eyes. And standing behind him was Tyler Henson, sucking on Carter's neck.

Then, she only saw her brother as he flung himself to the floor and vomited into the toilet.

The scene changed (thanks the gods).

Now, she was in a different bathroom, sitting with his back to the door and his head in his hands.

Just like the previous scene, she saw her brother before she saw what he saw.

Tyler Henson was standing in front of him, smirking like the madman he was.

"How are you, my little slut?" He sneered.

"Leave m-me alone," Carter whimpered. "Please... no more."

It hurt Sadie so much to see her big brother like this. Children- much less someone so brave- shouldn't look so broken. No person should.

"Whore. No one wants you. Your dad can barely look at you; what happens when Sadie finds out? She'll hate you more than she already does."

"Stop it!" Carter cried. "Please..."

"Slut... slut..."

That was the word that got Carter the most. He'd been that way about that word for as long as she could remember. Once when one of their initiates called another girl a slut during a fight, Sadie had honestly thought that Carter would kick the kid out on the streets. The kid apologized, and no one used the word ever again, much less in Carter's presence.

"No!"

Carter grabbed something off of the floor and slashed it across his wrist.

"It's not real."

Sadie jumped back, stumbling into the doorframe.

Her brother had just... cut himself. Shit.

Henson disappeared, and Carter slashed the razor across his wrist again, this time deeper.

Blood dripped down his wrists, and Carter reached for something she couldn't see before holding it up.

If Sadie had been awake, she would've screamed or thrown up or passed out; maybe all three.

It was a pill bottle.

He unscrewed the lid and put it to his lips.

"No, Carter, please no," she whispered.

As if hearing her, Carter put the bottle down, and he took a photograph out of his pocket.

It was of him and Sadie on their last visitation day, grinning at the camera. Carter had an arm around her.

"For you, Sadie," he murmured.

Then, he washed off the razor, bandaged his arms, placed the bottle and the razor back in the travel kit on the counter. Then, he left.

* * *

Sadie sat bolt up right in her bed, tears streaming silently down her cheeks.

"Oh, gods," she whispered. "Oh, no."

She put her head in her hands and just sat there for five minutes, trying to take it all in.

The sun was shining through her window. Daylight had come.

 _"We'll talk in the morning, Sadie."_

Morning was here.

It was time for her to talk to Carter.

* * *

"Carter, we need to talk," Sadie said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to face her. "Could we at least wait until after breakfast? I mean, the initiates will be wondering where we're at."

"No, Carter, I will not let you keep putting this off in hopes that I'll forget about it. We're talking now."

"Fine," he sighed, collapsing into a chair in the now empty library. "What about?"

"Who's Tyler Henson?" She asked, so quietly she thought he hadn't heard her. A small part of her wished he hadn't.

The reaction was instantaneous. Carter leapt about a foot in the air, and he curled into the fetal position on the chair, fear glowing in his eyes.

"H-How do you know that name?" Carter murmured.

Sadie shrugged. "Dreams... Carter, why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, yeah, like I'm going to tell anyone that my dad's coworker raped me when I was twelve. Because that's such a good conversation starter."

A horrified gasp sounded from the doorway, and the siblings spun around to face...

"Amos," Carter muttered.

Amos didn't say a word. He walked inside and plopped himself down in a chair across from Carter.

"Carter..." Sadie began. "You need to tell us what happened. "

"No!" Carter cried, clutching at his hair, looking so young and broken. "No! Please, don't make me go back there! Please!"

"Carter, you need to talk to us," Amos told him, taking Carter's hands in his.

Carter laughed without humor. "Oh, yeah, about what? About how he held me down and had his way with me? About how he took pictures and videos and posted them on the damn Internet? About how he called me his little slut? Huh! Which part do you want to hear?"

"I just want you to tell me how you feel... about all this."

"Isn't i-it obvious? I'm disgusted, ashamed, guilty, scared. I feel how I should feel."

"Carter, you shouldn't or should feel anything. Emotions do not come with a how to label or directions. You feel what you feel," Sadie said. "But sometimes, certain emotions have no business being associated with a situation."

"Like you," Amos agreed. "Why should you feel guilty or ashamed about what that man did?"

"Because I let him do it," Carter whispered. "I should've fought more."

"Carter, you didn't let him do anything. You said no. You didn't want it. And that makes it rape. And rape... rape is never the fault of the victim," Sadie said.

"But-"

"Carter, it's a long road, but someday, I'm going to convince you that this is not your fault. For now, let's talk about these."

Sadie took his wrists and turned them forearm up, displaying dozens of scars all over his skin. A few were from not long after the incident, she knew, but the newest ones couldn't have been more than a few weeks old.

"Carter," she mumbled in horror. "Carter, some of these are new. Why?"

"Don't ask why. Ask why not."

"What?"

"Sadie... I can think of a dozen reasons why I should do this. I can only think of one for why I shouldn't."

"Well, what's that one?"

"You, Amos, the initiates, the people that wouldn't want me to do this."

"What about Henson?"

"What about him?"

"Carter, by doing this, you're rewarding him for what he did to you. It proves that he hurt you, that he broke you. Carter, you have to prove him wrong. And if not for that, prove to yourself that you're not shattered or broken."

"But I am, Sadie. I'm broken."

"No, you're not. You're brave and selfless and loyal; a broken person isn't any of those things."

"Sadie... would an okay person cut themselves?"

"I didn't say you were okay. I just said you weren't broken."

Carter snorted. "What's the difference?"

"You're not broken. You're just a little cracked. With some glue and time, you'll be as good as new," Sadie told him.

"Thanks for that pearl of wisdom."

"And I know the perfect place to start healing."

* * *

"Sadie, are you sure?" Amos hissed. "What if this makes it worse?"

"It won't. Trust me."

They were currently standing in the corner of a jail cell type area with a table in the center, where Carter was sitting.

The door slid open, and a guard escorted a man inside.

He'd changed, but Sadie could tell that it was him. Same tall and thin man with long black hair and green eyes that sent a shiver through Sadie's body.

"Never thought I'd see you here," Tyler Henson smirked.

"Honestly, I never thought I'd see myself here either," Carter agreed. "But I need to know. Why? Why me? Why anyone?"

Henson shrugged. "Well, I do it because children are easy to control, easy to manipulate. And if you want to take down an adult, you strike at the child. Your dad noticed several flaws in one of my projects, flaws that could have me out of the job by the end of the month. Therefore, I needed to get revenge, and what with him always bringing you to work, the perfect revenge wasn't that hard to find.

"Now, if you want to narrow it down to why I only choose to make love to boys when I'm actually bisexual... well, that's a fun explanation to tell. Most parents think that this can only happen to girls, so isn't it a fantastic surprise when I rape their little boys? Some parents, your dad being one of them, don't tell boys to beware of certain men or women because they're afraid they might get assaulted. Perfect. It makes it all that easier to get them to trust me."

Carter shifted in his chair, looking a little green. Sadie couldn't blame him; she felt like she was ready to lose her lunch.

"Now, Carter, tell me... is there another reason why you're here?" Henson asked, his eyes shining with suggestion and lust.

Sadie was ready to attack the bloody bastard when Carter calmly replied, his face twisted in disgust, "Yes, but not the sick reason you've got running around in that messed up head of your's.

"I just want to let you know that you didn't break me. I have a girlfriend, a family that loves me; I tutor kids. I still travel and learn more about Egyptian mythology, among other parts of history. I don't let what you did to me interfere with my life. I'll admit, I'm not okay, but I'm not broken. And maybe some day, I can fix the cracks you've made. At least for me it's still possible. I just pray that it's also possible for all those other kids you violated."

Henson looked shocked for a brief moment; whatever he'd been expecting, it hadn't even that. Then, his mask of lust and sick pride was back in place.

"Oh, trust me, I broke you. I can see it in your eyes: the fear."

Carter smiled, which surprised even his family. "Maybe I am afraid, but while asking why and making sure you know that you didn't break me are huge reasons as to why I'm here, they aren't the main reason. I came here to forgive you."

"What?!" Sadie, Amos, and Henson exclaimed.

"Look, Henson, I will not- cannot- walk around for the rest of my life with grudges. I have other things, more important things to worry about than what you did to me. I'm going to take the pain you caused and turned it into things I can use: courage, determination. I will not let grudges weigh me down. Therefore, I forgive you."

Carter stood up and nodded to the guard standing in the opposite corner (the guard looked like he was having a very interesting dream that may or may not give him a heart attack; Sadie felt the same way).

"Goodbye, Tyler Henson."

The three Kanes left, quickly using a portal to return to Brooklyn House.

"I don't know what just happened," Sadie muttered.

"Neither do I," Amos agreed.

Carter hugged them both. "Thanks, but if you don't mind, there's something I need to do."

He disappeared into his room.

"Should we keep an eye on him?" Amos asked.

Sadie smiled. "No. I have a feeling that Carter's gonna be just fine."

Meanwhile, in his room, Carter seated himself at his desk and picked up his pencil.

And for the first time since his rape, he started to write.

* * *

 _What'd you think? I know the forgiveness was unexpected, but it seems like a very Carter like thing to do._


	34. Giving All My Secrets

_Hello! ALSO, some characters are OOC, but the point of this story is to show different sides of the characters, so that is done on purpose._

 _WARNINGS: CHILD ABUSE, ALCOHOLISM, SELF HARM, LANGUAGE_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 **Continuation of All Our Secrets. After a god appears on the Argo II, the seven are forced to watch memories that reveal their secrets! Fantastic! Not. What can come of this?**

* * *

"Holy shit, bright! Oh my gods, turn it off!"

"I would if I could, Percy! And watch your language; you know Hazel doesn't like cussing!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I've been blinded! Ow, found the doorway..."

"Percy, you're on my back! Would you mind getting off?"

"Oh, sorry, Jace."

"Guys, who the hell is that?"

The light faded, and the demigods were able to get a good look at the intruder.

He was short, shorter than all of the demigods, except Leo, who he was the same height as. In his black robes with silver trim, he looked like some goth historical figure going to do an ancient ritual. His hair was long and a graying black and kept in a side ponytail with a black bracelet thing.

"Hello, demigods," he said in a whisper. It sounded like he was sharing a secret, making anyone that heard it curious as a cat as to what he wanted to say.

"Who are you, sir?" Annabeth said in a flat, cold, but still polite voice. But they all noticed how her right hand was still grasping the hilt of her dagger.

"I am Harpocrates, Greek god of secrets, silence, and confidentiality," he told them.

"Secrets?" Leo said. "That can't be good."

"Leo!" Piper hissed, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Actually, the child of Hephaestus is right," Harpocrates told them. "You should give him more credit; his methods of speaking and joking are not always ineffective."

Leo frowned. "Thanks? But, no offense, sir, but why are you complimenting a person you don't know?"

"Keep in mind, Leo Valdez, I know your secrets."

Leo's face drained of all color.

"Anyway, moving on to why I'm here," Harpocrates smiled, clapping his hands.

The demigods were suddenly sitting in a line on the floor, about a foot apart from each other. Percy went to move closer to Annabeth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Harpocrates warned. "When you are having your secrets exposed, it is not uncommon to have fits of rage that may hurt others."

"What!?" They all shouted.

"Too doo loo," the god said before vanishing.

"What just happened?" Frank asked.

"I don't know," Jason responded.

Suddenly, a kind of screen appeared in front of them; it was like an Iris Message, but wider and with a clearer image.

Words ran across the screen like credits.

' **You cannot escape from this room. We will be watching some of your memories in order for all of you to get to know each other better, and therefore, make your quest more successful. Have fun!"**

The scene changed. The screen now displayed an apartment with some old, run down furniture and a poker table.

 _"Get back here, boy!"_

"Damn..." Percy muttered.

"Wait," Jason said. "This is your memory?"

He nodded, slowly.

 _Suddenly, a man burst into the image. He was short and stout with a beer belly and about three greasy hairs combed over his scalp. He wore loud clothes, and just about made everyone sick just from the image._

 _"Where are you, you little freak?" He growled._

"Oh..." Annabeth said. "He better not be talking about you."

"Um, well..."

" _There you are!"_

 _A shriek rang through the apartment as the monster dragged a seven year old child out from behind the couch. He started to shake him, the little boy's black hair flying in his face and disguising his features._

 _"You thought you could hide from me, boy? Huh? Speak up, dumb ass!"_

"I'm gonna kill him," Annabeth growled. The others nodded in agreement.

Percy smiled. "Thanks, guys, but he's already dead. Nico promised me that he got Fields of Punishment. It's over."

 _A yelp sounded, bringing their attention back to the screen, where Percy was lying on the floor, holding a hand over his bloody nose._

Snarls sounded throughout the group.

" _Worthless," the man hissed._

The image faded, and a note appeared on Annabeth's lap.

"The **HERO** ," she read. "He hurts; he breaks, but he will never cry or complain. Because he's the **HERO** , and heroes aren't supposed to put themselves first."

Annabeth placed the note on her lap, and for a moment, no one said or did anything.

And then, Annabeth hugged her boyfriend.

"No more secrets," she whispered. "No more putting the feelings of others above your own. Promise me?"

"I promise, Wise Girl."

The image suddenly changed from a silvery mist to that of a nice house with plain furniture and no real distinct features that would stand out.

Annabeth's breath hitched. "It's my old house... in Virginia."

 _"Annabeth!" An Asian woman with short black hair highlighted with scarlet stepped into the room, her eyes angry._

 _"What?" A small blonde girl grumbled, looking up from her book._

 _"What the hell was that thing?" She growled, gesturing sharply at the door._

 _"A monster. A dracnea, to be specific," Annabeth mumbled._

 _"Well, it attacked because of you, and therefore, I want you to patch Matthew up."_

 _"But it wasn't my fault that-"_

 _"Annabeth," a man stepped into the room, his brown eyes disappointed. "Do as your mother says."_

 _"She's not my mother! She blames me for everything, even though she knows that I can't-"_

 _"Annabeth," the man said, firmly._

 _Annabeth growled and stormed up the stairs. As soon as she shut the door to her bedroom, she slid down to the floor and cried._

The image went blank.

This time, the paper appeared on Percy's lap.

"The **GENIUS** ," he read. "She needs help, but she'll never ask for it because she's the **GENIUS** , and she'll find her own solution."

He sighed. "Annie, I'll keep my promise on one condition: no more of this pride stuff; ask for help when you need it."

She nodded, still sniffling, shocking the seven; most of them had never seen Annabeth cry.

The image turned on again.

A small and modest room was displayed with nothing but a bed, a dresser, and a quiver of arrows, along with a bow.

 _A boy and a woman, presumably his mother, were seated on the bed. The boy was crying, snuggled into his mother's chest._

 _"Do you have to go?" He sniffled, obviously trying not to sob._

 _"I'm afraid so, honey."_

Frank started crying, and he tried to hide it, but the effort was in vain. Hazel took him into her motherly embrace; no one asked questions. They all knew the story of Emily Zhang.

 _"I love you so much, Mom."_

 _"I love you, too, honey. No matter what happens, never forget that. Promise me?"_

 _"I promise."_

The image went blank.

The paper appeared in Hazel's lap.

"He's hurting, and he needs support that he won't accept. Because he's the **SOLDIER** , and soldiers are strong."

Hazel leaned into him and opened her mouth to say something, but someone else beat her to the punch.

"You know, Zhang, being strong all the time... it hurts more than it helps."

The group jumped and spun around to face Leo. He'd been so quiet that they'd almost forgotten he was there, which wasn't like Leo in any way.

"Thanks, Valdez."

"And... I'm sorry about all the teasing."

Frank was thoroughly shocked. "Um... it's okay."

A few heartbeats of silence went by.

"Well," Percy said, "Now that I've had my daily shock induced heart attack, let's continue."

The group laughed and turned back to the screen, where a small, dark skinned girl was crying on screen.

" _Mommy, please calm down!"_

 _"No! Shut up, Hazel!"_

 _"But Mommy-"_

 _"No! I never wanted you; this is all your father's fault! He's why you're cursed!"_

 _"Mommy, that's not true!"_

 _"Shut it, murderer!"_

 _Hazel leapt back as if she'd been struck._

 _"Come along, Hazel. It's time to go."_

 _"No. I don't want to help you anymore!"_

 _"Hazel... now."_

 _There was something about her voice that scared even the demigods on the other side of the screen. It was soft and full of rage. Rage that scared them all out of their wits._

 _Hazel sighed and followed her out the door._

The paper appeared in Frank's lap.

"She's in pain; she feels guilty and hurt and scared, but she won't let it show. Because she's the **MOTHER** of the seven. And mothers never let their children see them cry."

Frank reached over and took his girlfriend into his arms. And then, what the god had warned them about happened; he was surprised it hadn't happened with Percy.

Their weapons were all yanked from their pockets and skittered around Hazel like clumsy ice skaters at an ice rink. Hazel was sobbing 'I'm sorry' over and over again, like a mantra.

"Hazel!" Frank shouted. "HAZEL, IT'S OKAY!"

"Hazel, calm down," Leo said. "It's over."

"Sammy," she muttered.

"No, it's Leo. But Frank's right here, and we all want you to come out of this. It's okay."

"But... you don't understand! I killed her!"

"And stopped Gaea from rising," Percy said. "She killed your mother."

"But I-"

"Hazel, Gaea likes to make us use our powers to stop her. She's manipulative; she makes sure that our powers hurt the people we care about, so that we fear them. So that we can't use them when we need them most. So that our guilt distracts from what really matters: kicking her sorry face in," Leo pointed out.

"How would you know anything about this?" She whispered, but the metals slowed to a crawling circle around her.

"Because she made me use my powers to hurt my mother. Just like she made you use your's."

Hazel's whirlwind of flying metals stopped and she leapt up to embrace Frank.

Leo didn't miss the glare Piper gave him. The glare that clearly meant 'we are talking about this later.'

The image flared back to life, revealing a small blonde boy standing in a nice living room that would've been perfect had it not been for the towers of beer and wine bottles.

"Jason," Piper whispered when she saw the scab on his lower lip; the stapler eating incident had undoubtedly been recent.

 _A beer bottle collided with the wall next to his head, causing them all to jump._

 _"J-Jupiter, why did you leave me?" A woman with stringy blonde hair and dull, almost crazy, blue eyes sobbed._

"I remember that day," Jason whispered. "It was the one day Thalia wasn't home when Mom had one of her fits."

 _Her fists were flying, missing Jason almost every time, and on the rare times she hit him, she hit him hard._

 _"Mommy!" The little boy screamed._

 _She grappled for his wrist and finally got ahold of it, holding it in a bruising grip. She picked up a cigarette from a nearby ash tray and held it above his forearm._

Annabeth gasped. "She wouldn't."

"She didn't," Jason replied, vaguely.

 _Jason screamed, and suddenly, his mother was flying across the room from the electric shock Jason had given her. He stepped on the cigarette and ran to his room, not looking back._

"Holy shit," Leo muttered after a moment.

Everyone nodded in agreement, just as the paper appeared in Piper's lap.

She picked it up and read, "He has many bad memories that he can not run from, nor can he hide from. The only way is to walk through the fire, but he can't do it alone. But he tries because he's the **LEADER** , and leaders are not cowards that give into fear."

Piper didn't say a word; she just leaned over and embraced her boyfriend with everything she had.

"Piper?"

"What, Leo?"

"You may want to be careful. His hands are sparking, and- oh my gods."

"What is-" she cut herself off.

Jason's breathing was uneven and choppy, coming out in short, choked gasps. His eyes displayed a panic they'd never seen in him.

"He's having a panic attack!" Annabeth gasped.

"What do we do?" Hazel demanded.

Leo kneeled in front of Jason, grabbing his arms in a firm grip and looking him dead in the eyes.

"Jason, calm. Down. Whatever is in your head isn't real; it's over now."

"N-No."

"Jason, once there was this kid at the orphange named Frank, and he used to have the worst panic attacks. His sister, Emily- total coincidence, by the way- was the only one that could calm him down. Well, once, Emily had stayed after school, and Frank had a panic attack. I didn't know what to do because I'd never had panic attacks before this or knew anyone that had them. So... I threw some Legos at him until he calmed down enough to yell at me. Just be glad I'm not doing that to you."

By the time Leo had finished speaking, Jason's breathing was almost back to normal, if a little heavy.

"Did you really do that?" Piper asked in disbelief.

"I was eight! Don't judge me..."

"Oh, I am so judging," Percy laughed.

"Frank and Emily?" Frank muttered.

"Oh, yeah, apparently those names are really popular. I had a foster dad named Frank and his wife was named Emily; there were the orphanage kids that I just talked about; and then, there was Emily and her son, Frank, who was a right creep by the way."

"Is that why you don't like Frank?" Hazel asked.

"Well, one, I like Frank; we're just not best friends. But... yeah. Bad memories."

Frank purses his lips, not sure what to say.

"Anyway, when's the next memory-"

As if on cue, the image flared to life.

 _A small girl with choppy hair was tugging on an older man's sleeve. The man was talking on the phone, his eyes tired and exasperated._

 _He turned to the girl. "Not now, Piper. I have a very important phone call. We'll talk later. I promise."_

 _"But you said that earlier," the girl pointed out. "And yesterday. And last week. And last month. And last-"_

 _"Piper-"_

 _"Please, Daddy, I drew a picture for you." Little Piper held out a drawing that couldn't be seen due to the angle._

 _"Great, sweetie. I'll look at it later."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Come, now, Piper, your father is busy," a woman wearing a pantsuit with blonde hair grabbed her hand and yanked her towards the door._

 _"But-"_

 _"Piper, now."_

 _The man looked at her in sympathy and guilt. "I love you, Pipes."_

 _"I love you, too, Daddy," Piper said before the woman yanked her out of the room._

 _The woman grabbed the drawing and threw it into the garbage._

 _"Hey! I drew that for Daddy!" Piper squealed, kicking and hitting the woman._

 _"It's a pathetic drawing your father doesn't have time for."_

 _"GIVE IT BACK!" Piper yelled, her voice flooded with charmspeak._

Leo reached into his pocket and handed her a pen.

"Um..." older Piper said, blushing. "You can keep it."

"Thanks."

 _The woman went rigid before she reached into the trash can and handed the paper to Piper, who stormed off to her room._

 _The image zoomed in on the paper, displaying a drawing of the man and Piper standing together, a woman on Piper's other side._

 _The woman had kaleidoscope eyes like Piper, who had used all different colors to make her eyes seem that way. Her hair was a curly dark brown, and she wore jeans and a white T-shirt, but even in that, she managed to look stunning._

"I remember that picture. When I gave my dad that picture, he was amazed because I'd somehow managed to draw Mom just like Dad saw her when he'd never described her to me. Must have had a dream," Piper said.

Annabeth patted her shoulder, knowing how she felt.

A paper appeared on Jason's lap.

"She's in pain, and she's angry- at herself, at her father, at the world. But she won't let it show because she's the **HEART** of the seven. And the heart can't stop beating for anything."

Jason reached over to embrace her. "The heart can't stop beating, but what happens when your heart stops beating, metaphorically and literally?"

She smiled at him. "Good point. Maybe- Maybe after all this is over, I'll go to California and force my dad to talk to me. But only if you come with."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The thundering of footsteps on pavement drew their attention back to the screen, where a thirteen year old boy was running through an alleyway.

"It's gotta be Leo," Frank muttered.

Leo froze, his face going pale. "Oh, shit, I remember this."

 _He slid through a small hole in the wall, hidden by trash cans, and for a moment, he lay there in the dark, not moving, barely breathing._

 _After thirty seconds, give or take, he sighed and stood up, reaching above his head to pull on a string that triggered the light to turn on._

 _It was an old abandoned apartment building by the looks of it, and Leo had entered into a supply closet._

 _He reached into his pocket and withdrew a... razor?_

"Dude, you didn't have any facial hair," Jason laughed. "You still don't."

"That's not what it's for..."

"No," Annabeth whispered.

 _They turned back to the screen and saw Leo pulling up his sleeve as he leaned against the wall. Dirty bandages were wrapped around his wrist, some areas containing blood spots._

 _Leo unwrapped the bandages._

Hazel disappeared into the bathroom to puke up her breakfast; the plumbing exploded; lightning sparked in the air; Annabeth cursed; Frank stumbled back, his eyes shocked at first before going red-hot angry; Piper growled, but tears filled her eyes. Leo just sat there, not moving a muscle.

 _Scrawled across Leo's arm in cuts was the word Murderer._

 _Leo picked up the razor and started to carve another word into his flesh._

Percy gagged before running to the railing to throw up; his dad would understand, given the circumstances. Piper actually fainted. Annabeth had to look away; Frank covered his eyes, choking back his desire to throw up. Jason grabbed Leo and wouldn't let him go. And all through this, Leo didn't move, not an inch.

 _Past Leo flinched, but he forged on until blood dripped onto the floor and his lap._

 _When he finished, he wiped the blood from his arm to reveal what he'd written._

 _COWARD._

No one said a word. Jason wouldn't let Leo go, and when the others returned, a group hug was created.

The paper appeared on the floor, and not breaking the hug, Percy picked it up.

"He's hurting; he's scared; he feels guilt and shame. But he'll never let it show because he's the **JOKER**. And the joker laughs even when they want to cry."

No one commented on it; they just hugged each other tighter.

Because they needed each other. Now more than ever.

No one noticed the image flash before spelling out Good Luck, Heroes and vanishing.

They got the message though. Sometimes, meddling gods really can help.

* * *

Percy eventually came clean about everything that Gabe had done to him, and Nico hunted the man down in the Fields of Punishment to make his punishment ten times worse than it was. Will even found a potion thing (hymo-tymo, or something like that) that could make the scars go away. Percy used it on all except one: one on his collar bone.

Gabe had held a knife against his collar bone, and the sink exploded, sending Gabe flying through the closed front door. Percy wanted to keep it because it was the day he discovered his true strength.

Annabeth had a talk with her father and step mom about what she used to feel as a child and still feels to this day. Both adults had gone to the ends of the earth to get Annabeth's trust and love back since- even though they didn't have to. When they told her they loved her, she forgave them.

Hazel tried to share her problems more now, mostly with Frank and Nico but with the others as well. She forgave her mom and herself eventually.

Frank, meanwhile, realized that it was okay to cry every once in a while- healthy, even. Nico summoned Emily Zhang from the Underworld, and Frank spoke with her, finally being able to move on.

Jason couldn't do much about his past, but he let his guard down more and kept in touch with Thalia. He was truly happy for the first time since he could remember.

Piper brought Jason to meet her father, and she talked with him about her feelings with help from her boyfriend. He started to spend more time with her, and eventually, was told about demigods. He took it much better than he did the first time, by the way.

Leo stopped trying to keep up his joker act all the time because it was hindering rather than helping him. He started talking to his friends and siblings; Nyssa, although not being very good with organic life forms, was surprisingly good help.

And if you need more proof that Leo was okay, well, here you go.

As of the day he died at the age of sixty-nine, Leo hadn't cut since the eidolon incident when he was sixteen.

* * *

 _What did you think?_


	35. Continuations

Continuations

Chapter 3, Every Life Has a Purpose- I Love You, Son; spin off about Percy's dream; independent story

Chapter 9, Unwanted- Red Haired Reunions, Chapter 32

Chapter 16, Their Shoes- I'm Here For You, chapter 33

Chapter 19, Not Powerless- Freedom Fighters, independent story/sequel

Chapter 24, All Our Secrets- Giving All My Secrets, chapter 34

Chapter 29, To Hell and Back- Pop Quiz! Spin off, independent story

Sequel to One Shot A Day- One Shot A Day 2, one shots for February, independent story


End file.
